


pet

by Melmoland



Series: pandas and vampires and fairies oh my [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, boys touching other boys weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: a group of vampire hunters happened to come across what they thought was a blood dollthey make donghae watch after him





	1. yours now

“Ok guys. We’ll do one more sweep to see if any of them survived” A man in what resembled SWAT gear ordered.

The team of hunters split up to search through the house for any surviving vampires. Donghae went downstairs to the mansion’s basement with his partner Eunhyuk.

“Do you see anything?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Nope” Donghae pointed his flashlight down the hall.

“How ‘bout now?” He prodded.

“No.” Donghae sighed.

“How ‘bout now?” Eunhyuk smirked.

“Goddammit Hyukjae, don’t make me shove this stake up your…” He trailed off when his flashlight revealed a door.

Eunhyuk had no idea why Donghae stopped talking so he turned rapidly, ready to attack. They approached the door cautiously. Eunhyuk checked the door for traps then they entered. It was unlocked.

There was a lone figure sitting on the bed in the corner. It looked like a prison cell.

“Hello?” Donghae said.

The figure on the bed frowned. “Did they trade me again?” He asked quietly, making it sound less a question and more of a statement.

The man on the bed sighed then pulled the collar of his tattered grey sweatshirt aside, exposing his neck which was covered in fresh bites. Eunhyuk and Donghae stood there, and then they looked at each other.

“Do you have a name or something?” Donghae asked the exceedingly pale man.

“Uh…” He thought long and hard, “Before I was given to my first master, I was uh… um… oh that’s right. I was Sungmin.” The man smiled because he remembered.

“Given?” Eunhyuk asked Donghae.

Eunhyuk was pretty new at this hunter thing and Donghae had taken him under his wing. He was still trying to wrap his head around some concepts.

“Sungmin is a blood doll.” Donghae explained. “Human.”

“You don’t have to use my name master.” Sungmin smiled.

“I’m not your master, my name is Donghae.” He frowned, “Your masters have been… done away with.” Donghae explained.

“Are you going to destroy me too?” Sungmin sounded worried.

“No, why would we?” Eunhyuk replied before really knowing the answer.

“Then what will happen to me?” Sungmin asked quietly.

Donghae put his hand to his ear and activated his communicator.

“Eeteuk come in.” Donghae waited.

“Find anything interesting?” Came the reply.

“We have a blood doll. Requesting further instructions.”

“Bring him with you when you’re done sweeping the level.”

“Roger.” Donghae closed communications then looked at Sungmin, “Come with us while we look around.”

“Yes master…” He said timidly.

“Call me Donghae. Stop calling me master.”

“Yes m- Donghae.” He said fearing punishment. He wasn’t sure what would set off his new owner.

They finished their sweep of the basement and Sungmin followed them upstairs. He looked around in awe. He was squinting and it was almost as if he had never been outside of the cell before. He realized what he was doing and gasped then looked down at the floor.

“Are you ok, Sungmin?” Donghae asked as they walked to the rendezvous point.

“It’s so bright in here. I’m not used to seeing this place during the day.” He said, still looking at the floor.

“We haven’t even gone outside and the curtains are closed.” Eunhyuk replied.

“Sungmin… How old are you?” Donghae asked.

The small black haired man shrugged.

“How old were you when they gave you away?”

“Five? Seven?” He shrugged, “I can’t remember.”

“And in all this time have you ever been outside?” Sungmin shook his head.

“Not that I remember.” He frowned. “I’m sorry I don’t know anything. Are you going to punish me?”

“For what?” Eunhyuk asked.

“For being stupid… Ignorant… Failing you” He said quietly.

Donghae sighed and frowned as he waited in the main hall of the mansion.

“We’re at the rendezvous point” Donghae said into his earpiece.

Sungmin dropped to his knees and looked like he was waiting.

“What are you doing? Stand up Sungmin.” Donghae said sounding a little worried about this man’s mental wellbeing. He reached down to help him up.

Sungmin got up quickly on his own. “Yes Donghae, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Those vampires did bad things to you and we’ll try to help.” Donghae said softly.

“Then he’s all yours, Donghae.” Eeteuk showed up with the rest of the hunters in tow. “I’m going to give you indefinite leave to help rehabilitate this young man.”

Sungmin stood quietly behind Donghae.

“Are you sure this is necessary, sir?” Donghae asked.

“He seems to have taken a shining to you and I’m sure you can help him. You’re the most patient out of us all.”

“Yes, sir” Donghae sighed.

Donghae escorted Sungmin out of the building and he cowered, screaming in pain.

“Do you think he could actually be a vampire?” Eunhyuk whispered.

“This poor guy hasn’t been outside in the sun in maybe twenty years. How would you react?” Donghae said as he threw his jacket over Sungmin’s head and walked him to the van they all arrived in.

“Are you ok, Sungmin?” Donghae asked.

“It’s so hot, and bright” He whimpered from under the jacket.

This was nothing like Donghae had ever expected when he signed up to be a hunter. In fact all he had hoped to do after he was recruited was to kill vampires and get a paycheck. Since then he’s learned it’s not quite that easy.

He frowned and wrapped a protective arm around the quivering man who was hiding under his jacket.

“Are you hungry?” Donghae asked Sungmin.

“Are you?” Was his reply.

“Yeah, actually” Donghae replied, “What do you want to eat?”

Sungmin stuck a shaking, pale arm out from under the jacket. Donghae could see the blue veins under the near transparent skin. There were scars from old bite marks that covered his skin.

“What are you doing?” Donghae asked.

“You said you were hungry. I’m sorry Donghae. Is this wrong?”

“What the hell did they feed you all this time?” Eunhyuk asked.

“It depends on who my master was. Some of them would feed me wonderful things until I would almost burst and others would only let me drink.” He said with a smile. He was astounded people wanted to speak with him so much.

“When was the last time you ate real food?”

“Food?” Sungmin asked. “Last night. Before they fed on me.”

“You know what? We’re going to look you over before I take you to my house.” Donghae scowled

They got to the infirmary at their headquarters and Donghae told Sungmin to sit on the bed.

“I’m going to take the jacket off of your head, close your eyes for a moment” Donghae said softly. “Eunhyuk, turn the lights down a bit could you?” He asked of his partner.

The team medic came in and frowned.

“Why is it so dark in here?”

“The blood doll can’t stand to be in the light” Eunhyuk replied.

“His name is Sungmin, not ‘the blood doll’.” Donghae snapped back at Eunhyuk. “Can you take a look at him? See if there is anything wrong?”

“Hello Sungmin” Ryeowook sat in front of the pale man and smiled. Sungmin looked wary. “My name is Ryeowook and I’m going to take a look at you and see how your health is doing alright?”

Sungmin looked at Donghae, he looked terribly worried.

“What’s wrong Sungmin?”

“Doesn’t he need your permission to touch me?”

“What? No, this is your body, he is asking you. He needs your permission” Donghae replied.

“May I examine you Sungmin?” Ryeowook asked.

Sungmin nodded while looking at the floor.

“Donghae, could you be a sweetheart and take notes for me?” the medic asked, handing over a pad of paper and a pen.

Ryeowook took his pulse, “thready and irregular.” He said with a downward tilt to his mouth.

He listened to Sungmin’s heartbeat. “Can you lie down for me?”

Sungmin lay on the bed and Ryeowook pressed on Sungmin’s stomach. Sungmin’s eyes narrowed slightly but other than that there were no other indications of something wrong.

“Did it hurt when I pressed on your stomach?” Ryeowook asked.

Sungmin looked over at Donghae.

“You can tell him the truth,” Donghae said softly.

Sungmin looked at Ryeowook and nodded. Ryeowook frowned.

“I need to take some blood from you, is that ok?” Ryeowook asked.

Sungmin looked at Donghae again. Donghae sighed.

“It’s your body, he’s asking you.”

Sungmin sat up, pulled aside the collar on his shirt, exposing his neck that was covered in bite marks that couldn’t have been more than a day old, some barely older than that and old scars from previous bites.

“Take as much as you need.” He said quietly.

“Don’t do that, we don’t take blood from your neck.” Ryeowook said softly and rolled up the man’s sleeve, exposing another set of fresh and not so fresh bites.

This arm had a bite in the vein he was going to draw from. He rolled up the other sleeve. This one had bites above and below but not on the vein he needed.

Ryeowook wrapped the rubber tube around the pale arm and made Sungmin flex his hand a few times before drawing blood. Sungmin didn’t make any indication that it was unpleasant in fact he rolled his head back and sighed. Ryeowook raised an eyebrow.

“Eunhyuk, could you go and grab an IV and a saline bag for me?” Ryeowook said, less of a question. All of the agents here are trained well enough so they could moonlight as EMTs if they ever wanted to quit or have a second job… not that anyone ever wants to quit this job after seeing all of the perks.

Eunhyuk returned with everything Ryeowook asked for and an extra bag of saline.

“Thanks,” he said to the blond, “ok Sungmin, so the way this works is it will replace many of the vital fluids in your body. I’ll look at your blood when that is happening ok?” Sungmin frowned in confusion but nodded anyway.

Ryeowook pressed the needle into Sungmin’s right wrist and once again, Sungmin’s head lolled back and he sighed softly. He taped the tube down to Sungmin’s arm and started the IV.

“Be back soon.” Ryeowook sang as he walked off.

“Hey Hyuk, could you grab my laptop for me?” The blond nodded and took off.

“Did they feed off of you every day?” Donghae asked.

Sungmin nodded. Donghae picked up one of Sungmin’s arms and examined the wounds and the scars.

“Did they ever do nice things for you? Or teach you things?”

Sungmin nodded, “One of my masters taught me reading. Some of my kinder masters showed me how to do other things too.”

“Do you know how many masters you’ve had?”

Sungmin shook his head. “They would grow tired of me and trade me off after a year or two. There was one who gave me away when he saw my skin and a few that didn’t keep me for more than a week or two. I was too much work to maintain and not drain completely.”

“They aren’t allowed to drain you completely?”

“No. they have to keep me alive and preferably healthy. I’m unable to serve my purpose otherwise. Several of my masters have taken from me until I had lost consciousness or neglected to feed me real food. Those were the times they would let me drink from them. It was… unpleasant when they did that and then traded me to a new master who wouldn’t give me their blood” Sungmin sulked.

Ryeowook returned and frowned, “With them taking so much of your blood, it’s no surprise that you’re anemic. We have to give you some blood, does your chest hurt?” Sungmin nodded. Ryeowook exchanged bags on his IV with a bag of blood.

Eunhyuk arrived with the laptop.

“I was just thinking” Eunhyuk said, “The door wasn’t locked. Why didn’t you leave?” He asked Sungmin.

“Why would I?” Sungmin looked confused, “This master treated me well, he fed me whatever I wanted. I probably would have stayed as long as I could if my master hadn’t been…” Sungmin looked at the tube in his hand that was currently feeding him a pint of type A blood. “This is unusual… what is its purpose?” Obviously trying to change the subject. “Why not give it to me in a cup?” He asked.

“Human’s don’t work that way, Sungmin. Blood needs to go directly to the veins and it has to be a specific type.” Ryeowook explained.

“Like type A?”

“Exactly,” Ryeowook looked at the near empty bag, “I’m going to have to give you two more pints of blood before I send you home with Donghae.”

Donghae was sitting next to Sungmin typing furiously.

“What are you doing?” Sungmin asked.

“Tying up loose ends.” Donghae mumbled while typing.

“What is that?” Sungmin asked while trying to lean over the side of his bed.

“It’s my email.” Donghae said not quite realizing what the smaller man was asking about.

“I think he’s talking about the laptop.” Eunhyuk said. “Good lord, the last time he was outside, nobody had cellphones… hell, dial up internet was a luxury.”

“Internet?” Sungmin asked.

“This is gonna take a while to explain to you isn’t it?” Donghae groaned.

A few hours and many much explainings later, the blood transfusions were done and all of the fresh bites on Sungmin’s arms were bandaged up, they went to Donghae’s house.

The sun was setting but it was still too bright for Sungmin. Donghae covered the pale man’s head with a coat and Eunhyuk helped Donghae bring Sungmin into the house.

There were people in neighbouring houses looking out the window at the men they had once assumed were private security guards smuggling someone into their neighbour’s house. Eunhyuk drew the curtains shut and they took the jacket off of Sungmin’s head. Donghae turned his lights on the lowest setting he could while still allowing him to see and offered Sungmin a seat.

“Do you have robot maids and protein pills for dinner here or something?” Sungmin asked a little rudely. He cowered realizing that what he’d just said may have been out of line.

Donghae laughed through his nose. “I wish, unfortunately this isn’t the Jetsons so we have to do our own shit.”

Sungmin smirked at this.

“You got things covered here Hae?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Yeah, you heading out?” Donghae walked his friend to the door.

“Mhm, if I get done with work early tomorrow I’ll come and visit, ok?”

“Sweet deal.” Donghae replied. Sungmin was fiddling with Donghae’s remote control and accidentally turned on the TV. The TV happened to have turned on during one of the sex scenes in ‘game of thrones’.

“Donghae! What is he doing to her?” Sungmin covered his eyes.

“Shit! I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as he closed the front door.

He ran to the TV and changed the channel. Right to the playboy channel. Donghae facepalmed.

“I’m sorry Sungmin.” He changed the channel again. This time it was the classic TV channel.

Sungmin turned to Donghae. “I didn’t know you could do that with a girl…” He finally said.

Donghae’s jaw dropped, “What the hell did those vampires teach you?” He asked incredulously. “You know what? Never mind, I’m ordering a pizza for us. What do you like on your pizzas?”

“Do they have meat? I like meat.” Sungmin said.

Donghae pushed a few buttons on his phone and sat back.

“I thought you were going to order pizza.” Sungmin pouted.

“I just did, you saw me.”

“I saw you pull a thing out of your pocket, poke at it a few times and put it back.” Sungmin replied.

“Let’s get you into some clean clothes before the pizza guy gets here.” Donghae said with a frown. Trying to explain technology to him was going to give him a headache.

Donghae led Sungmin upstairs to his room. Sungmin looked at everything.

“It’s so… big.” He kept looking around.

“I apologise in advance, my room is a mess.” Donghae said as he turned on the lights.

Sungmin yelped and covered his eyes.

“You’re going to have to get used to it, there is no dimmer switch in here.”

“Turn off the light, then.” Sungmin shouted with the heels of his palms covering his eyes. “I can see fine without it.”

“No.” Donghae said in a commanding tone, “I can’t see in the dark and you are going to have to get used to light.”

Sungmin very slowly removed his hands from his eyes. His eyes were still closed. He slightly opened one eye then quickly shut it. He tried again and again. It still hurt.

“Here” Donghae tossed some clothes at Sungmin and his eyes opened. Sungmin gasped in pain and blinked rapidly. He fell to the ground with the heels of his palms to his eyes. He shrieked.

Donghae stood between Sungmin and the lamp.

“Keep it down would you? The neighbours will hear.” Donghae frowned.

Sungmin lowered his head submissively, waiting for some sort of punishment.

Donghae wasn’t sure what to do. “Uh, if you want to get changed in private, the bathroom is right there.” He pointed to the en suite bathroom with the door open.

“You aren’t going to punish me?” Sungmin looked confused.

“For what? Crying out when you’re in pain? It’s a perfectly normal thing to do. Why would I punish you for doing something perfectly natural?” Donghae smirked, “Also congratulations, step one is complete.”

“Huh?”

“Your eyes are open and my bedroom light is still on.” Donghae was going to pat Sungmin on the shoulder but he could see a bite on his neck and settled for resting his hand on Sungmin’s head. “Maybe I’ll be able to get you outside eventually.”

Sungmin took his shirt off and Donghae saw that the bite marks and scars extended well beyond his neck and arms leaving his imagination to guess where the actually ended.

“You don’t mind me changing here do you?” Sungmin asked after seeing Donghae’s expression darken.

“No, I only pointed out the bathroom in case you were self-conscious or uncomfortable.” He replied.

“Do you want to throw me out now that you have seen my skin?” Sungmin asked.

Before Donghae could resist the urge, he reached out and gently touched a clearly defined pair of puncture scars on Sungmin’s chest

The smaller man sighed and touched Donghae’s neck very delicately with icy fingers. Donghae’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand away as if Sungmin’s skin burned him.

“Uh sorry… I should let you get changed,” He turned and walked quickly down the stairs

Sungmin changed and came down in time to see Donghae close the door with the pizza in hand.

Sungmin rushed the rest of the way downstairs and grabbed the pizza from Donghae.

“Hey, you have to share that.” Donghae whined.

“I am holding it for you, just tell me where to put it.” Donghae raised an eyebrow then sighed.

“Stick it on the coffee table in front of the TV.” Donghae turned to go into the kitchen.

Sungmin was right behind him.

“Hey, sorry I don’t think I have anything to drink but water and beer. There might be a soda or two in the fridge if you want that.” Donghae looked thoughtfully at Sungmin. “I’ll find that soda.”

“No, you don’t have to. Water is fine.” Sungmin insisted.

Donghae shrugged, got Sungmin a glass of water, then pulled two sodas from the fridge.

Donghae sat on the couch and leaned against the armrest. Sungmin sat on the floor with his head against Donghae’s knee.

“Are you ok down there? Don’t you want to sit on the couch?” The taller man asked.

“May I?”

“Of course you can. Sit up here and have some pizza.”

Sungmin scrambled onto the couch and stared at the pizza box with his tongue peeking out between his teeth.

Donghae sighed and handed Sungmin a paper towel and a slice of pizza. Sungmin waited for Donghae to start eating before he bit into the slice. Partly because he was raised to wait for the master to eat first, and partially because he couldn’t ever remember eating pizza and had no idea what to do.

“So…” Sungmin said slowly after swallowing his first bite, “We don’t eat this with silverware?”

“I’ve seen some people eat it like that, but around here we eat this with our hands.” Donghae said through a mouthful of pizza. Sungmin frowned.

“What?” Donghae asked after taking another bite.

“It’s nothing m- Donghae.”

“It’s ok, you can tell me.” Donghae said, his mouth full of pizza.”

“Your… habit of speaking while eating… it’s disgusting.” Sungmin said the last part quietly.

Donghae swallowed his slice of pizza and looked at Sungmin who looked like he was waiting for Donghae to hit him. He started laughing. Sungmin lowered his head a little further.

Donghae put his hand on Sungmin’s head and continued laughing.

“Thank you.” Donghae said, “I’ve been living on my own for so long that sometimes I forget my manners.”

Sungmin lifted his head and smiled timidly. Donghae stopped laughing. Sungmin immediately cowered.

“No, don’t do that.” Donghae encouraged him to look up again.

“You stopped laughing. I did something wrong didn’t I?”

“I stopped laughing because you smiled… I mean really smiled. It was beautiful.” Donghae ran his fingers through Sungmin’s hair. Sungmin hummed happily and leaned into the touch. He was not at all used to so much praise.

Sungmin looked over at Donghae who had turned back to the TV and was drinking a soda.

Donghae noticed out of the corner of his eye.

“Did you want one?” He asked without looking at the smaller man, “That’s why I brought two.” Sungmin looked nervous. “What’s wrong?” Donghae turned to Sungmin, “Do you want to try it before I open a new one for you?” He handed the can to Sungmin.

Sungmin took the can with both hands and looked at Donghae. He had the same scared look as before.

“It won’t bite” Donghae smiled.

Sungmin took a sip and flinched. He was surprised by the bubbles and how sweet it was.

“This is like champagne… but sweeter… You aren’t going to take advantage of me when this makes me dizzy will you?” Sungmin looked sad at the idea. “I prefer to remember things that happen to me.”

“Take advantage of you? What the hell did they do?” Donghae was more and more unhappy every time Sungmin told him about his past, “This doesn’t have alcohol in it anyway. You won’t get dizzy unless it’s from all the sugar.” He explained.

“I was never allowed sweets.” Sungmin said, looking into the can.

“Neither was I” Donghae replied, “Then when I moved out on my own, I ate so much junk food I actually got myself sick.”

Sungmin giggled into his hand then he realized what he was doing and his face straightened.

“Sorry Donghae, I didn’t mean to laugh at your misfortune.”

“Yes you did” Donghae smiled. “It was funny.”

Donghae told Sungmin about other times when he was younger just to see the pale man smile. He realized how late it was getting and then he stood up.

“Hey, can you toss these in the garbage?” He asked Sungmin as he pointed to the kitchen.

“I can and I will” Sungmin smiled as he grabbed the pizza box and soda cans and napkins.

By the time Sungmin was done, Donghae was putting sheets on the couch and was fluffing up a pillow.

“What is this?” Sungmin asked.

“It’s getting late and I don’t have a spare bedroom.” Donghae apologized.

“This is more than enough. You’ve been so kind to me, thank you.” He looked like he was about to cry.

“Um ok… Look if you can’t get to sleep or something, then the remote is right here and I’m upstairs if you need anything, ok?” Sungmin nodded rapidly.

Donghae pulled the covers over him and said goodnight then walked upstairs.

Donghae sat on his bed and stared at his hands. What had he gotten himself into? Downstairs he could hear Sungmin flipping through the channels, the sound of infomercials and bad late night programming. He was pretty sure he heard it stop on the adult channels for a few moments as well.

He laughed once through his nose then took his pants off and climbed into bed.

His eyes drifted shut to the sounds of poor quality adult entertainment.


	2. dreams

Donghae had a fistful of black hair in his hand as he pulled his lover to stand upright with him. He pounded relentlessly into the slice of heaven that his lover offered to him. He ran his hand down a soft stomach and wrapped his hand around his lover’s arousal, pumping with each thrust. With his other hand, he held his lover’s back to his chest by bracing an arm across his shoulder. He kissed and licked his way up the alabaster skin of his lover’s neck, sucking gently on the spot where his jaw and ear met. He turned his lover’s head to kiss him and-

Donghae felt the bed move.

He was instantly on his feet, turning on the light with a stake in his hand.

Sungmin shrieked and hid from the light again.

“Sungmin? Shit, don’t scare me like that.” Donghae sighed, “What are you doing up here anyway?”

“I wanted to watch you sleep… it seems you were having an interesting dream.” Sungmin smirked.

Donghae frowned and followed Sungmin’s gaze to the tent that had formed in his boxers.

“Dammit… excuse me...” Donghae did an awkward hobble walk to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on as cold as it could go and frowned as he took off his clothes. He was about to step in when the bathroom door swung open.

Sungmin didn’t disguise the fact that he was looking directly at Donghae’s erection.

“I can help you with that…” Sungmin waggled his eyebrows.

“I think you’re the one who caused it.” Donghae mumbled under his breath.

“Really?” Sungmin asked with a grin.

“Oh, you have super human hearing too?” Donghae frowned.

“No, I just never ruined my ears with loud music.” Sungmin smiled.

“How do you propose you fix this?” Donghae gestured unhappily at his crotch.

“I’m sure you watch enough of that adult TV to know what I mean.” Sungmin purred and licked his lower lip.

Donghae’s scowl deepened. “I thought you were locked up in a basement your whole life, where would you learn stuff like this?”

“My masters never kept me only for food.” Sungmin raised an eyebrow as if he was surprised that Donghae knew so little.

“Willingly?” Donghae asked, morbidly curious.

“Most of the time.” Donghae was unhappy about the word ‘most’ “Humans have needs Donghae…” hHe stepped closer to the brown haired man, “Even me.” Sungmin smirked, “Just because I was kept away from the outside world doesn’t mean I’m innocent.”

Donghae had been backed up against the door to the shower while trying to maintain a small distance from Sungmin. There was nowhere else to go.

He was trying to keep his dignity and trustworthiness intact but Sungmin was doing a damn good job at breaking his resolve.

“W-why are you doing this Sungmin?” Donghae asked quietly, his voice catching in his throat.

“Because you are uncomfortable and I seek to make you more comfortable…” He grabbed Donghae’s hand, “And I’ve been watching … things for the last few hours.” Sungmin hummed while bringing the taller man’s hand to the tent in his sweatpants.

Donghae’s breath hitched. His eyes were wide.

“S-stop it Sungmin.” Donghae was trying his damnedest to resist.

Sungmin frowned but did as he was told.

“Is it because of my skin?” Sungmin backed up further.

“What? No! Why would it be about your skin?” Donghae shook his head. “I was supposed to protect you and help you acclimate to the outside world. I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

“But what if it’s what I want?”

“Sungmin,” Donghae sighed, frustrated, “Please don’t be like this right now. I’m too sleepy and too horny to make any responsible decisions.” Donghae ran his hand across his face. “Could you just- just go to bed? I can’t… Not right now.”

Sungmin looked like he was about to cry. “Are you going to send me away?”

“No! I just… I’m sorry, please… I need a cold shower.” Donghae’s voice went whiny at the end.

“I’ll… let you … I’ll be out there.” Sungmin trailed off, leaving the bathroom with his head down. Donghae hoped he could break the poor man of that habit. People would walk all over him otherwise.

“I’ll see you when I get out” Donghae mumbled at Sungmin’s retreating back. He didn’t want to hurt the smaller man but he needed to get away just for a little bit. It hadn’t even been a day and he needed time to himself. How did Sungmin have this kind of effect on him? Usually Donghae was an endless font of patience and the other hunters had gone so far as to nickname him the priest because of his self-control and ability to resist even the most seductive vampire’s tricks.

Donghae flinched when the ice cold water hit his skin. He rested the back of his head on the wall of the shower and hoped that the shock of just being in the cold water might help his problem.  
No such luck. He turned the heat up slightly and ended up taking the matter into his own hands.

He closed his eyes and immediately remembered that all too vivid dream.

He stroked himself slowly at first then decided that he wanted to be done with it and out of the shower as soon as possible. His hand sped up.  
He closed his eyes and almost felt what he dreamt about. The warm skin, the tightness. Donghae’s eyes flew open as he came. His hand kept stroking until he had completely ridden out his orgasm and squeezed every drop out.

He looked at his hand with a frown and rinsed it off. No longer aroused but filled with a little more self-loathing. He stepped out of his bedroom with a towel around his waist. They might have to find a new nickname for him if this keeps up.


	3. you're a what now?

Sungmin was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard.

“Your sleep schedule is a bit backwards isn’t it?” Donghae asked.

“I suppose it must be.” Sungmin sighed sadly.

Donghae pulled on a pair of clean boxers and threw his towel in the hamper. He sat on the bed and looked at Sungmin.

“Do you think you could get some sleep if you slept in here?” Donghae asked, “Like on a real bed?”

“I think it might actually be the company that will help me sleep.” Sungmin replied.

Donghae nodded. “I’ll let you sleep here but no funny stuff, ok?”

Sungmin nodded quickly.

“No groping me or anything like that and you can sleep on my bed as long as you behave, understand?”

“Yes Donghae, I understand Donghae.”

“And quit saying my name like you would say ‘master’ It’s kinda weird… Hou can call me Hae if you like.”

“Hae…” Sungmin said quietly like he was trying to see what it felt like on his tongue. “Hae… I will try to keep that in mind for when we are closer I suppose” Sungmin smiled.

“I guess if that’s how you want to play it.” Donghae said. “You want me to tuck you in again?” He asked, trying to be amusing.

“Oh no Donghae, you already did that once. Don’t trouble yourself.” Sungmin said as he pulled the covers over himself and Donghae.

Donghae turned off the light and sighed unhappily as Sungmin pulled his arm around him.

The next morning Donghae woke up when he heard Eunhyuk and Eeteuk whispering to each other.

Sungmin had his head tucked just under Donghae’s chin and his arms were curled up between them. One of the smaller man’s legs was hitched up around Donghae’s waist. One of Donghae’s arms was holding Sungmin tightly around his hips.

Donghae lifted his head and looked at the two men standing with their arms crossed at the foot of his bed.

“Hey guys” He said blearily.

“What is this, Donghae?” Eeteuk said in a low voice, “I thought you were supposed to try to rehabilitate him.”

“Huh?” Donghae looked in the direction of their eyes. He saw Sungmin’s eyes start to flutter open. The smaller man yawned and curled closer to Donghae. “S-Sungmin?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping” He hummed.

“Aren’t you two a little too close?” Eeteuk asked.

Sungmin sat up and pouted. “Donghae won’t let me get closer.” He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

Donghae sat up with a frown. “You’re not going to get into my pants by complaining to my boss that I won’t let you into my pants.”

“It’s rare that we find a blood doll who is still … recoverable” Eeteuk said.

Sungmin got up and shuffled into the bathroom.

“Sungmin seems a bit… different from the ones I’ve read about. Maybe because he’s been a doll almost his entire life, but I’ve never heard of one being so… forward… would be a good way to put it.”

“I’m not technically a blood doll,” Sungmin said from the door of the bathroom. Three heads turned to look at him in question, “You’ve never heard of ‘pets’?”

“How are you still alive?” Eeteuk asked.

“I’m resilient” He replied.

“What’s a pet?” Eunhyuk asked.

Eeteuk sighed despondently, “There’s only been one other pet we’ve found alive and he killed himself after we brought him back. Essentially food is their secondary purpose. You have your work cut out for you, Hae.”

Donghae and Eunhyuk’s eyes widened when they realized what Eeteuk was implying.

“Usually vampires are so violent with their pets that they only survive a year or two at most.” Eeteuk said.

“There have been one or two who have nearly killed me… probably would have if I hadn’t been surviving strictly off of their blood at the time.”

Donghae’s face darkened to an expression that made Sungmin uncomfortable. He had been on the receiving end of more than a few dark looks like that. Usually right before they beat him or nearly drained him.

Sungmin whimpered and backed up.

Donghae looked worried at him. “Are you ok?”

He got to his knees and dropped his head as if he expected a beating,

Donghae got up and helped him to stand up. “What are you doing? What’s wrong?” Donghae looked Sungmin in the face. The smaller man kept his eyes downcast.

“Hey, look at me.” Donghae put his finger under Sungmin’s chin and Sungmin’s eyes immediately went to his. They were full of fear. “What’s wrong? Please tell me”

“Aren’t you going to hit me?” He whispered.

“Why would I do that? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Donghae hugged Sungmin’s head. “Poor thing, don’t worry, I’ll never let anything hurt you if I can help it.”

He rested his cheek on the top of the smaller man’s head and looked up at Eeteuk with worry in his eyes.

“Donghae, a word please…” Eeteuk called Donghae out into the hallway.

“What’s up?” He asked as he closed the door behind himself.

“You have to watch yourself around Sungmin,” Eeteuk said after pacing for a moment and biting on his thumb.

“He’s really skittish, I know.”

“Yeah, but even your facial expressions can set him off”

“I think I’m doing ok, especially since I have no idea what I’m really doing.” Donghae said quietly.

“He really is.” Sungmin shouted through the door.

Eeteuk opened the door. He had an eyebrow raised.

“Sungmin has really, really impressive hearing.” Donghae smirked. “Never ruined it with loud music” He smiled over his shoulder at Sungmin.

Sungmin smiled back.

“Let’s take this downstairs Hae.” The copper haired man said to Donghae.

“You mind keeping Sungmin company?” Donghae asked Eunhyuk.

“Not at all.” He replied pleasantly.

The two men went downstairs and left Sungmin and Eunhyuk to stare at each other for a moment.

“Does he know how you feel about him?” Sungmin asked seemingly out of the blue.

“Who? Donghae?” The blond asked.

“No… the other one. I saw you. The way you look at him. You don’t look at me or Donghae like that. It must be special.”

“You think it’s just that simple?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Isn’t it?” Sungmin walked back to the side of the bed had been sleeping on and sat down. “Or is it you don’t know what to do?”

Eunhyuk frowned.

“I could show you a few things if that is the case,” Sungmin purred and leaned in the direction of Eunhyuk.

“No thanks.” Eunhyuk said with a raised eyebrow.

“Then talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

“He’s my boss. I can’t do that. I don’t think he likes guys anyway.”

“Have you asked?”

“Well… uh no, but why am I telling you all of this anyway?”

“Because the only other people you confide in are downstairs.”

Eunhyuk frowned. Sungmin could read him too well.

“He is attractive, I’ll give you that.” Sungmin stood and walked up to Eunhyuk like a cat stalking its prey. He stopped with his chest pressed against Eunhyuk’s and his mouth close to Eunhyuk’s ear. “He doesn’t seem like the type who would take the top position in the bedroom though.”

“How can you tell?” Eunhyuk backed away a little so he could look Sungmin in the face.

“When you’ve been fucking people since the vampires thought you were old enough to take it, you learn to read people’s bedroom habits pretty well.”

“How about mine?” Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow.

“You would be the one fucking him, but I suspect he might try to take the lead.” Sungmin smirked, “But you might like that… A power struggle.”

“You are quite the strange one, Sungmin.” Eunhyuk said with a straight face.

“You know what?” Sungmin cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t talk to him about it. Just be dominant and kiss him. This will work.” Sungmin nodded, sure of his idea.

“You’re insane…” Eunhyuk smiled nervously.

“Perhaps…” Sungmin cocked his head. “Here’s your chance to find out.” Sungmin smiled almost evilly.

“What?” the door opened and Eeteuk walked in. Sungmin pushed Eunhyuk toward Eeteuk with strength that the blond didn’t expect. Eunhyuk stumbled forward and Eeteuk caught him.

The blond looked backward and saw Sungmin raise an eyebrow. He was silently egging him on.

Eunhyuk grabbed a handful of Eeteuk’s hair and forced their lips together. Eeteuk gasped slightly and Eunhyuk forced his tongue past the soft peach coloured lips. Donghae had walked up behind Eeteuk and he could see a devious little smile on Sungmin’s face as he went from watching the two men kissing to looking directly at Donghae.

Sungmin’s expression softened when he saw Donghae.

The brunet squeezed past the two men when Eunhyuk pressed Eeteuk against the doorframe.

“Was this your doing?” Donghae whispered to Sungmin.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sungmin went from smug to worried almost instantly.

Donghae put an arm over Sungmin’s shoulder. “You did good.” Donghae smiled at Sungmin, “I’ve been trying to get those two together since before Hyukkie was a hunter.” He softly kissed Sungmin’s forehead.

Sungmin blushed. He couldn’t ever remember the last time such a simple gesture could do that to him.

They sat on the edge of the bed while Eunhyuk continued aggressively kissing Eeteuk.

Sungmin leaned his head on Donghae’s shoulder and watched them. A few minutes later, Sungmin turned his face so he could whisper into Donghae’s ear, brushing his cold lips against it as he spoke.

“I need a bath.” He whispered breathily.

They both stood up, Donghae got Sungmin some clean clothes and walked him into the bathroom. He turned the water on and made sure it wasn’t too hot and showed Sungmin where the towels were.

He turned to walk away and Sungmin grabbed his sleeve.

“I… um … I don’t know what I’m doing.” Sungmin mumbled with his face down.

“I don’t understand.” Donghae looked at Sungmin.

“My masters have all bathed me… and I’ve never used a… a “

“Shower?” Donghae asked and Sungmin nodded. “Same concept as bathing but you’re standing up and not wallowing in your own dirt.” Donghae said and started to walk away.

“I still don’t know what to do… help?”

“Are you sure this isn’t a trick to get me to fuck you?”

“I promise…” Sungmin tried his best to look adorable.

“Fine…” Donghae stepped away to get clean clothes for himself and when he snuck out, he saw that Eunhyuk and Eeteuk had moved further onto Donghae’s bed.

“Why is your face pink Donghae?” The smirking Sungmin had a pretty good guess.

“We might want to take a long shower.” Donghae sighed. He was not looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

They undressed and got into the shower and Donghae patiently showed Sungmin what to do.

When they got to the shampooing part, Sungmin made a puppy face and asked Donghae to wash his hair for him. Donghae sighed and rolled his eyes but squirted some shampoo into his hand and started running it through Sungmin's chin length black hair anyway. The shorter man sighed contentedly and leaned his forehead against Donghae's shoulder.

Donghae's breath caught in his throat when Sungmin pressed featherlight kisses across the taller man's collarbone.

“S-Sungmin…”

“Hmm?”

“T-turn around so I can get the back.” He whispered barely louder than the water.

Sungmin turned and pressed his back against Donghae’s chest. Donghae’s heart nearly leapt out of his throat when memories of that dream from last night surfaced again.

Donghae backed up but not before Sungmin felt Donghae’s obvious attraction to what he did. Sungmin smirked and backed up against Donghae again, this time rolling his hips, grinding against his arousal.

“Sungmin… don’t” Donghae panted and pushed the smaller man’s head under the water to rinse.

The shampoo was out of his hair. Sungmin wiped off his eyes and saw Donghae with grit teeth and a blush gracing his cheeks. He was desperately trying to think unsexy thoughts.

“Donghae…”

“…what …” he was doing his best to keep the blood from rushing to inconvenient places.

“Could you sit on the floor? I want to try washing your hair.”

Donghae did what he was asked and Sungmin grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

 **Meanwhile**

Clothes were discarded all over Donghae’s room and the two men were currently on their sides running their tongues gently up and down each other’s erections. For a while they almost seemed as if they knew what the other was going to do and would do it at the same time.

Eeteuk couldn’t suck as much of Eunhyuk down his throat as Eunhyuk could him. He resorted to stroking Eunhyuk’s cock with one hand while licking the head and running his other hand up the inside of the taller man’s thigh.

Eunhyuk moaned loudly around Eeteuk’s cock and bucked forward past the beautifully soft lips. He pulled away quickly and desperately searched in the drawers by Donghae’s bed for anything he could use.

He yelped in joy when he found a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

He coated his fingers and pressed one into the copper haired man.

 **Back in the shower**

Sungmin had an unnecessarily large handful of shampoo.

“I’m sorry Donghae I … too much.” He looked like he could cry.

“Don’t worry," he smiled softly, "give me some, I could use it for body wash or something.”  Donghae said with a tiny chuckle. This he could deal with.

Sungmin took the shampoo that was left in his hand and rubbed both of his hands together. He ran his fingers through the taller man’s hair and started massaging his scalp. Donghae’s eyes fluttered closed. He sighed a little louder than he thought he did. Sungmin’s breathing sped up a little and he massaged his scalp a little harder, moving to his shoulders.

Donghae’s head dropped and he moaned quietly. Sungmin heard it loud and clear. He pressed his chest against Donghae’s back and massaged his way down the taller man’s arms. He could feel the other man’s heart beating through his back.

He took the shower head in hand and rinsed off Donghae’s hair. Sungmin kissed a spot between Donghae’s shoulder blades and dragged his lips up to Donghae’s shoulder. Sungmin could hear Donghae whimpering and his breathing sped up a little.

“Nngh Sungmin… stop…” Sungmin suckled gently on the back of Donghae’s shoulder, “Don’t do this…” Donghae was starting to forget why he shouldn’t just press Sungmin against a wall and fuck him senseless. “Please” He sighed.

Sungmin stepped away and replaced the shower head.

He helped Donghae stand up. Donghae glanced down and back up quickly. He was just as aroused as he was if not more.  Donghae groaned and pressed his forehead against the cool tile wall.

He could hear Eeteuk nearly scream in his bedroom and he heard a small noise behind him. It sounded like a whimper. He turned his head and saw Sungmin sucking on the fingers on his left hand. His eyes were closed and his right was slowly stroking himself.

“Wh… what are you doing?” Donghae asked quietly. His voice held something Sungmin had never heard in Donghae before.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and opened his eyes half way. His right hand never stopped moving. “I can’t stand the sounds they’re making… I need something. Even if I have to do it myself…” Sungmin sighed as he brought his left hand behind himself.

Donghae watched Sungmin with wide eyes. The smaller man moaned and Donghae watched as his right hand sped up.

“Fuck…” Donghae bit the back of his hand.

 **On the other side of the door**

Eunhyuk arched as he thrust into the older man. Both of his hands were on Eeteuk’s hips guiding the older man up and down as fast as he could. Eeteuk’s hand was flying over his own cock. His thighs were burning from propelling himself up and down as well.

“Fuck!!!” Eeteuk shouted

“We are” Eunhyuk panted.

“Shut 

Up 

And 

Fuck 

Me 

Hard 

Er 

Hyuk 

Jae” 

Eeteuk shouted between every thrust.

Eunhyuk nearly screamed when he felt himself almost slip out of Eeteuk

“Shit” the blond shouted as he slammed all the way in.

“Oh fuck!

Hyukjae!

Oh my god Hyukjae

Oh fuck! Just a little m- Hyukjaeeeeeeeeeee!”

Eeteuk keened as he came all over Eunhyuk’s chest and stomach.

Eunhyuk pistoned three, four times and he sat up and grabbed Eeteuk. He dug his nails into his shoulders and held him still. He was still rolling his hips into Eeteuk and kissed anything he could reach.

He sucked at the dip at the base of Eeteuk’s neck. Eunhyuk sighed into Eeteuk’s chest as he pushed deep inside the copper haired man and came hard. Eeteuk dipped his head to kiss the blond and fell sideways pulling Eeteuk to lie down with him. They kissed each other languidly as they waited for their hearts to slow.

 **Shower**

Sungmin fucked himself on his own fingers and his right hand kept speeding up. He had the back of his head against the shower wall but he was looking directly at Donghae.

Donghae was watching Sungmin and was still biting the back of his hand. He didn’t even notice his other hand sliding down his body and slowly grabbing his own erection, tugging softly.

Sungmin smirked and let his eyes almost close as he pressed his fingers even deeper inside of himself. His right hand was almost a blur and was making small slapping noises as he moaned.

Donghae’s eyes drifted shut as his hand sped up and he could almost picture himself thrusting frantically into Sungmin’s ass as he stroked… Donghae’s eyes flew open when he realized what he was doing.

“Fuck…” Donghae panted when he realized what he was thinking.

“When?” Sungmin whispered into Donghae’s ear. Donghae’s hands were balled in fists so tight his knuckles were turning white.

His eyes snapped open. He was still sitting on the floor of the shower, Sungmin was still rinsing the shampoo out.

“You sounded like you were having an… enjoyable dream.”

“Shit…” Donghae frowned as he looked down at his erection. “I’m going to be in trouble.”

“Not like you fucked me or anything…” Sungmin teased as he got out of the shower. “The two on your bed have the fucking thing covered.” He said over his shoulder.

“My poor bed” Donghae pouted when he was reminded of that. He turned the water as cold as it would go after Sungmin got out and he squeaked, but this time it helped with his problem.

He got out and Sungmin started drying him off.

“I can do this myself, worry about yourself, I don’t want you getting sick.” Donghae grabbed a towel. Sungmin made no move to stop drying Donghae’s hair. Donghae started drying the raven haired man off.

“May as well start on breakfast…” Donghae grumbled as they walked into the bedroom. “Shower’s free” Donghae pointed a thumb at his bathroom, trying not to look at the brilliant white pair of legs tangled with the slightly darker pair in his bed.

Sungmin followed Donghae down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was normally a bright and sunny place, but Donghae still had the curtains drawn. Sungmin watched Donghae as he cooked and helped where he could.

Eventually Eunhyuk and Eeteuk came down looking not a whole lot better than when they were in bed.

“Impressive stamina for humans” Sungmin teased as he set the table.

The two men blushed but said nothing.

Donghae put down the large plates of food and sat at the table. He served Sungmin and let the others serve themselves.

“Did you guys have a reason for breaking into my house and fucking on my bed or were you just visiting us?” Donghae asked.

“We wanted to see how Sungmin was doing.” Eunhyuk smiled at Sungmin, the raven haired man smiled back politely.

“But since we learned that Sungmin was a pet, now I have to wonder if you’ll be able to handle this.” Eeteuk finished.

“I think I can, I don’t see why not. Sungmin is actually pretty close to normal as far as I can tell. He’s a bit skittish and photophobic but other than that, pretty normal.”

Donghae got up and turned the light switch so it was on all the way. Sungmin squinted for a second but after that he blinked a few times then looked at everyone with a grin.

“I’ve got some of this planned out. I’m going to work our way up to being able to go outside in natural light, then we’ll see how we can get him on his feet… or something.”

Sungmin stood up, “I’m on my feet. Your job is done. Please don’t make me go away. I like it here.”

Donghae smiled and wrapped an arm around Sungmin’s shoulder.

“I like you being here too, my house is too quiet otherwise.” He said softly. Sungmin rested his head on Donghae’s shoulder.


	5. big ball of pain in the sky

Several days passed and Donghae’s nosy neighbours had noticed that Donghae had never once left the house.  So had some other people.

Donghae woke up when he heard the doorbell ring. He detangled himself from Sungmin’s arms and padded downstairs in his boxers and a tank top. He opened the door to find a woman at his door. She looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place her.

“Can I help you?” He grumbled. One eye was squinting and the other eye was open slightly wider.

“Donghae! Where have you been?” The woman shouted and hugged his head to her breasts.

Now he recognized her.

“I’ve had my hands full, Jessica. Sometimes because of work, I can’t come to the bar, you have to understand this.” He explained from her cleavage. “Please let me go. Need air…”

She reluctantly let go. Donghae stood up straight with a frown and a gasp.

“So you were worried because I wasn’t coming to the bar?”

“Pretty much… I checked here before I let the other girls file a missing person’s report.”

“Why would they? I haven’t even been gone a week.” Donghae raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” She finally asked.

“Nope… going back to bed.”  Donghae frowned.

“Is she any good?” Jessica smirked.

“Who?” He looked confused.

“Whoever left that.” She gestured to a purple mark in the dip in his shoulder.

Donghae looked to where she indicated and frowned. “Fuck! I’m gonna kill him… They’re gonna kill me… Oh god I’m dead.” He started muttering.

“Him?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Gotta go.” Donghae rudely closed his door and ran upstairs.

The bedroom door flew open and Sungmin jumped when the door hit the wall. He looked terrified.

“Sungmin, where did this come from?” Donghae asked unhappily.

“I … um… must have done that in my sleep…” He answered quietly as he slunk toward the headboard as if it would be able to give him some protection.

Donghae finally realized that he was scaring Sungmin. He slowly put his hand out and put it on Sungmin’s head. Sungmin flinched.

“Sorry Min, this caught me by surprise and Jessica just saw it and I figured you might have done it on purpose but I didn’t mean to scare you.” He pushed a lock of hair behind Sungmin’s ear. Sungmin leaned into the touch and turned his head so he could kiss Donghae’s palm.

Donghae hummed softly. “Uh… Min… nngh. Could you maybe not do that?” He groaned.

Sungmin stuck his tongue out and softly lapped at it.

“God… Cut that out.” He almost purred, “I don’t feel like taking another cold shower.” He said quietly. Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s wrist before he could pull his hand away. He rubbed circles with his lips.

“Or I could just keep this up until you finally break.” Sungmin said against Donghae’s palm.

“Don’t be like this” Donghae frowned and his eyes slowly closed. He sighed loudly. It was obvious it felt wonderful. “Please stop…” Sungmin let his hand go.

“Sorry Donghae. I… there’s something about you that makes me want to keep teasing you… Or maybe it’s to make you feel good. I’m not sure, but I do know that I really like feeling your skin against my lips.”

Donghae took a deep, calming breath.

“I don’t know what to tell you Min. I … care about you but you know we can’t … I’m not going to do anything with you. Not for a…” Donghae sighed, “Not for a long time yet. You… I … we both have issues to deal with and I won’t do anything until then.”

Sungmin took Donghae’s hand and twisted their fingers together.

“Even if I told you that I haven’t had sex since the morning you found me?” He was obviously flirting now.

“You get no pity from me, I haven’t had sex in who knows how long.” Donghae said with a straight face.

Sungmin looked shocked. Can’t you die from that?” Sungmin asked.

“No, whoever told you that is either an idiot or lying to you.” Donghae raised an eyebrow. “You can’t tell me you’ve never gone a day without having sex before we found you.”

“I think the longest may have been a week. My master nearly killed me and humans take so long to heal, but I dragged myself back to him begging for it a few days later.”

Donghae frowned.

“Couldn’t even walk but I knew what I wanted from him.”

Donghae sighed and shook his head.

“This time you’re not getting everything you want.” He frowned, “And no matter how much I would like for it not to be the case, all of that sex that can’t be good for good for you.”

“But... I heard once that it’s good for you.” He pouted.

“Too much of a good thing is not always good for you Sungmin.” He chided.

Sungmin frowned. He was going to have to work really hard to crack this one. He knew that no matter how strong he was, Donghae was going to break eventually.

Sungmin decided to bide his time. He was going to treat this like any other challenge he had been put up against… except hopefully this time he’ll have all of his blood still in one place when this was all done. He nodded. He would go along with it for now.

“Now that I think about it, if … when we finally get you to go outside, you can’t tell anyone about vampires. Don’t mention anything about previous owners or masters or being traded. Normal people don’t know that vampires are real. If you say anything to them, they’ll either think you are crazy or that you were abused so badly that you came up with a make believe world. Either way, they would probably institutionalize you.”

Sungmin nodded. He had been told this by previous masters. He didn’t think there would be any harm in telling Donghae because he knew anyway. He also had a feeling that he’d be with Donghae for quite some time.

A few days had passed and Sungmin was starting to get used to having the lights on in the house. Donghae woke up earlier than Sungmin had as usual. This morning he had decided to stand out on the balcony for a stretch and some fresh air. He walked through the French doors that led to the balcony in a pair of sweat pants and leaned on the railing, basking in the warm sunlight. He waved at one of his neighbours walking their dog below and a breeze rolled by. He stretched his arms over his head and arched back with a small smile on his face.

Inside, Sungmin woke up slowly. He had felt the absence of the taller man and opened his eyes. There was a cool breeze that wasn’t at all unpleasant. Sungmin noticed that the blanket just in front of him had a beam of sunlight on it. Sungmin frowned. The wind blew and the stream of light got closer to him. He slunk back toward the headboard.

“Donghae?” He said quietly.

The wind blew a little harder and the light almost touched him.

“Donghae?!” He said louder.

The wind blew again and the sun touched him.

“Donghae!” He screamed.

Donghae ran in. “What’s wrong, Min?”

“The sunlight…” He whimpered as he slunk back as far away as he could from the beam of light on the bed.

“Sungmin. Give me your hand.” Donghae said softly.

Sungmin did as he was told. He looked terrified. Donghae took his hand and pulled it toward the beam of light. Sungmin pulled his hand away from Donghae’s grasp.

“Don’t flinch, trust me.” Donghae chided and grabbed the pale man’s hand.

Sungmin whimpered but allowed the brunet to pull his hand into the sunlight. His eyes were screwed shut and he made a preemptive noise of pain.

He stopped immediately as he noticed that there wasn’t any pain and opened one eye. The warmth actually felt… pleasant. He opened the other eye and looked at Donghae with a soft smile.

“It’s warm…” Sungmin said in confusion, “When is it supposed to burn my skin so badly that I’ll be horribly disfigured forever?”

“Maybe if you’re naked in the desert for a few days or something. You get vitamins from the sun and it’s supposed to make you happier”

“Really?” Donghae nodded once.

Sungmin crawled closer on the bed to the little ray of sunlight that moved toward the foot of the bed now that the wind wasn’t blowing.

He slowly stuck his hand into the beam of light and giggled. Donghae smirked until Sungmin jumped off the bed and threw open the curtains. He screamed while covering his eyes with his palms.

Donghae quickly closed the curtains and wrapped his arms around Sungmin.

“It’s ok now.” He rocked the pained man side to side, “You can open your eyes again. We just gotta do this slowly.”

Sungmin looked up at Donghae very slowly. “How? We’ve been at this for days and I can’t even open the curtains.”

Donghae looked around the room for a moment then blurted a small ‘ah!’ He got up and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He put them on Sungmin’s face and smiled.

“I think we’ll have to find you a pair that actually look good on you but these will have to do for now.” He said.

Donghae stepped away from Sungmin and put his hand on the curtains.

“Ready?” He asked.

“No…” came the timid reply.

Donghae slowly pulled the curtains aside. Sungmin flinched and the brunet stilled his hand. He didn’t close the curtain but neither did he open it wider.

“Are you ok? Should I keep going?” He asked the pale man.

“This is not the context that I want you to be asking this.” He pouted.

Donghae smirked and very slowly the curtains were open all the way.

Donghae sat on the floor next to Sungmin and they just stared at each other.

“Your skin is so… golden” Sungmin finally said, “Is it normal for everything to have a red halo around it?”

“Mmm not that I know of.” He stuck his lip out, thinking, “Maybe your eyes are just trying to get used to the light. Also those are my amber lenses, I don’t really have golden skin.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Donghae thought it would be safe for Sungmin to go outside. It was an overcast afternoon and Donghae brought Sungmin to the back porch.

Sungmin let out a pained shout and dove behind the curtains.

Donghae let Sungmin come out slowly and in his own time. Donghae sat on the porch as he watched Sungmin chase a butterfly around his small fenced in yard. Donghae laughed because Sungmin sat dejectedly in the grass when the butterfly flew off.

The doorbell rang.

“Are you going to be ok out here?” Donghae asked, standing up.

“Yeah… it’s nice here.” He smiled. He was starting to look tired. Too much sunlight perhaps.

Inside Donghae answered the door.

“Donghae! Are you ok?” His neighbour burst in without asking.

“Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?” He was completely used to the woman's rude behaviour.

“You haven’t left the house in over a week and I keep hearing screaming.” She insisted, “You know you can tell me if there’s anything wrong… anything at all.” She batted her eyes.

“I don’t think Minho would appreciate your flirting.” Donghae said with a frown.

“What my husband doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She tilted her head in what she thought to be a cute way. It just made her look like a little girl. He wondered briefly if her husband had a lolita kink.

Before Donghae could answer, Sungmin ran in with his hands cupped around a butterfly.

“Donghae! I got it!” He panted. Sungmin looked terribly tired, but happy.

Donghae forgot the other woman was there and ran to Sungmin. “Did you now?” Sungmin nodded, “Do you want to set it free yet?” Sungmin nodded again. “Then I think maybe we should sit down once it’s free.”

Again Sungmin nodded, “Is it supposed to make me this tired?” Sungmin released the butterfly out the front door.

“Perhaps not that tired,” Donghae said softly, “Maybe you overdid it when you were chasing the butterfly.” He was unconsciously rubbing small circles in Sungmin's lower back with his thumb.

“Oh…” Sungmin said finally noticed Donghae’s neighbour. “Hello.” He bowed politely.

“And you are?” Donghae’s neighbour asked with a frown.

Sungmin looked up at Donghae, completely uncomfortable with actually talking to new people.

“Right… Hara, this is my… friend, Sungmin.” Sungmin, who was hiding behind Donghae, waved from behind the taller man.

“When was the last time the poor thing had a haircut?” Hara asked, suddenly worried about the strange man.

“M-my hair doesn’t grow…” Sungmin mumbled. “I don’t need one.”

“Really? You must be very sick, you poor thing.” She looked at Sungmin sadly, “Donghae is very sweet for being your caretaker.”

“He’s not really a caretaker, he’s a-“

 _“boro bala”_ Donghae cut Sungmin off. The pale man stopped talking and quickly went upstairs with a strange facial expression. “He’s not feeling well. Gotta go.” He pushed Hara out of his house and shut the door.

Donghae turned around and Sungmin wasn’t there.

“Sungmin?” He inquired quietly.

“Upstairs.”  Came the reply, barely loud enough for Donghae to hear. “Like you told me to.”

Donghae rushed upstairs and Sungmin had taken his shirt off. He sat with his back to the door and looked like he was waiting for something.

“What are you doing?”

“You spoke their language… usually when my masters talk to me like that they want-“ Sungmin was cut off.

“Don’t compare me to your masters. I’m not your master. I only spoke in their language because I was sure you’d understand but not my neighbour.”

“So… you don’t want my blood?”

“What the hell would I do with it?” Donghae knelt in front of Sungmin, “I just want to get you a life of your own if I can. I don’t want you to be forced to do anything by a master again.” He took Sungmin’s cold hands in his own, “I want you to be able to stand on your own two feet in the sun …”

Donghae trailed off and stood up. He was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“That sounded really lame didn’t it?” He walked in small circles in front of Sungmin.

“No, no it was almost working.” Sungmin stuck his tongue out.

Donghae stopped pacing and scratching his head and looked at Sungmin. “Did… you just tease me?”

Sungmin slunk back, “Did I do something wrong?”

Donghae smiled softly and hugged the raven haired man. “No, you did good.” He rubbed his cheek against Sungmin’s but stopped when he realized what he was doing after Sungmin started humming. He pulled away and he saw Sungmin’s eyes were closed.

“Please… don’t stop… it’s been so long since I’ve had that much physical contact. I need it.”

Donghae sighed and rested his chin on Sungmin’s shoulder.

“Do you want a haircut?” Donghae asked after a few minutes of Sungmin wrapping his arms tightly around him and him staring awkwardly at the wall across the room.

“Does it hurt?” Sungmin asked timidly.

“No. depends on who gives it to you, it could actually feel really nice. Especially if you go to one of those swanky places that give you massages.”

“Does our neighbour… Hara work at a swanky place?”

“Mmm… fairly swanky I’d say.” Donghae said, sticking his lower lip out. “Do you want me to set up an appointment?” Sungmin nodded timidly. “You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me what you want.”

Sungmin sat there looking at the bed for a moment and then mumbled something quiet and unintelligible.

“What? I couldn’t catch that. Human hearing and all”

“I would like a soda… please.” He said significantly louder, startling Donghae off of the bed.

Donghae chuckled and got off the bed, “Sure thing, Min.”

A few more days passed, Sungmin was getting used to being outside during the day and he followed Donghae toward the hair salon.

They chatted about various things. Donghae explained some new gadgets in a shop window to Sungmin. He didn’t notice how quiet Sungmin had become, or the fact that he’d started to trail behind when he saw a butterfly. He just kept walking.

Sungmin followed the butterfly and narrowly missed three cars. After the butterfly flew too high for him to reach he realized that he had separated from Donghae.

He was standing in the middle of a grassy field. All by himself. He looked around and dropped his arms.

“Donghae?” Sungmin turned around again. “Donghae?!” Sungmin shouted.

The sun was getting the better of him and he sat hard on the ground, clutching his head rocking back and forth. His sunglasses weren’t as dark as they probably should have been. He rubbed at his temples and looked around for anything that would offer shade. He found a small tree a small distance away and walked quickly to it, not noticing anything around him.

He collided with a taller body and promptly fell back.

“Woah, what’s the hurry?” The taller man asked, catching Sungmin before he could actually hit the ground.

“Shade- Need shade” Sungmin said, remembering he had a hoodie and promptly pulled it over his head.

Elsewhere, Donghae finally realized that he was alone and had been talking to himself for quite some time.

“Min?” He looked around and ran in the direction he had started from, “Sungmin?” He shouted.

He stopped at a newspaper stand.

“Excuse me, have you seen a man about my height, freakishly pale, wearing sunglasses?”

The person at the booth pointed toward the park.

“Thanks” He shouted as he ran that way.

Back at the park, Sungmin was guided under the tree by the taller man.

“Thank you…” Sungmin said timidly.

“I’m Nichkhun, please, call me Khun.”  The tall man with blond hair smiled, hand out ready to shake.

“…I’m…”

“Sungmin?” Donghae was now standing in the middle of the field shouting for his charge.

“Over here Donghae!” Sungmin waved.

“Donghae?” Nichkhun followed Sungmin's line of vision.

Donghae ran over, panting. “Min…” He took a few deep breaths, “Are you ok? Why did you wander off?” He panted, hands braced on his knees.

Sungmin cowered by the tree as if he feared some sort of punishment. “B-b.. Butterfly.” Sungmin mumbled.

Donghae sat on the grass near Sungmin and started laughing, “You and your butterflies”

“Hae?” Nichkhun asked.

Donghae’s head snapped toward the third person, “Khun?”  He jumped to his feet and hugged the taller man, “When did you get here?”

“A little while ago, who’s this?”

“This is my… friend, Sungmin, he lives with me. We were going for a haircut and he wandered off.” Donghae looked at his watch, “Crap, we’re going to be late for your haircut.” He stuck out his hand to help Sungmin up.

Sungmin hesitated for a moment before accepting Donghae’s hand. He took Sungmin’s hand and he could feel Sungmin’s pulse racing beneath the surface of his paper thin skin without looking for it. "I'm sorry. It's my fault we're going to be late."

Donghae waved it off before checking the pulse in his wrist. “Min… are you ok?” He asked. Sungmin nodded quickly. “Khun, keep him company for me, I’ll be back.” Donghae ran back toward the news stand to buy the smaller man a drink.

“So… aren’t you warm?” Nichkhun asked Sungmin. He gestured toward the long-sleeved turtleneck under the hoodie he had pulled over his head. Sungmin shrugged.

“Not so bad in the shade. I’m not used to being out in the sun yet.”

“Why not.”

Sungmin shrugged and looked around for Donghae. “I’ve been…”

“Hey guys, you thirsty?” Donghae jogged up with three drinks.

Sungmin nodded energetically. Donghae handed him his favourite soda and gave one to Nichkhun.

“Sungmin, this is my old roommate from college, Nichkhun. Come on Min, we don’t want to keep Hara waiting.”

Sungmin nodded and followed Donghae. He hung on to the back of Donghae’s shirt the rest of the way so they wouldn’t be separated.

“So… how long have you two been… together?” Nichkhun asked.

“We met a couple weeks ago… when I was at work.”

“What are you doing for work nowadays? I haven’t seen you since you left for the military after college.”

“I work for the government, high clearance type stuff.”

“But he’s been taking care of me lately.” Sungmin said sheepishly.

 _“hārf nākôn”_ Donghae said quickly. Sungmin’s mouth snapped shut.

“How about you, Minnie?” He turned to Sungmin, “What do you do?”

“I… stay at home…” Sungmin said quietly.

They got to the hair salon before anyone else could say anything.

“Do you have a haircut picked out?” Hara asked. Sungmin shook his head.

She showed him some picture in a magazine and Sungmin picked one.

“You sure that’s the one you want?” Hara asked, “If you’re not sure, you won’t get another chance.”

Sungmin nodded. “I want that one.”

“Do you want to take off that turtleneck while I cut your hair?”

“No!” Sungmin blurted. “Uh. No… no, I’m ok, I want to keep it on.”

“It will get wet and itchy.” She warned.

“That’s fine”

Hara shrugged and walked Sungmin to the sink.

“These have to come off though” Hara reached for Sungmin’s glasses.

“Donghae!!!!” Sungmin shouted while stepping away from the hairdresser.

Donghae stood behind Sungmin, “You’re going to have to let her take them off, I’ll hold them for you. Just… close your eyes or something. You don’t have to see things while she’s working on you.”

Sungmin whimpered as Donghae took his glasses and the pale man kept his eyes shut tightly.

“You’re going to have to guide him around, he has a hard time with light.”

“I understand” she nodded, “This way, sweetie.” She guided him to sit down.

“I’m going to sit down, Min. I won’t be too far away if you need anything ok?” He squeezed the pale man’s hand.

“Uh huh…” Sungmin said. His voice had a very subtle tinge of fear in it. Donghae was the only one who picked up on it and he trudged to his seat next to Nichkhun almost guiltily. This was a big step for Sungmin. He wasn’t going to hinder it by hovering and over worrying.

Sungmin fell asleep while she washed his hair.

While Sungmin was getting ‘The royal treatment’ as Hara called it, Donghae and Nichkhun sat and talked.

“You don’t have to answer if it’s a sensitive subject, but what does he have?” Nichkhun asked.

“Who?” Donghae asked. Nichkhun gestured toward Sungmin. “He’s not sick.” Donghae insisted, “What makes you think he’s sick?”

“He looked pretty weak in the park… and the sunglasses… and that’s not a normal pale.”

Donghae looked at Nichkhun as if he was insane, but he changed expressions shortly after. “… I suppose it does look like that doesn’t it?”

They watched as Hara shuffled Sungmin across the floor to the chair she would cut his hair on.

“Last chance to back out” Sungmin shook his head. Hara shrugged and started combing Sungmin’s hair.

Nichkhun was about to ask more questions about Sungmin when the door to the hair salon opened and a tall man walked in.

“Hey Minho!” Donghae said cheerfully. He turned to Nichkhun and introduced his him as Lee Minho, Hara’s husband.

“Picking Hara up for lunch?” Donghae asked.

“Yep… She busy?” The brown haired man asked.

“Cutting Sungmin’s hair.” He gestured toward the woman working on the finer details of Sungmin’s haircut.

“He why you haven’t been outside lately?” Minho asked.

“Donghae’s been taking care of him.” Nichkhun said.

“What’s wrong with him?” Minho said.

“Nothing.” Donghae snapped, “There’s nothing wrong with him. Stop saying that.”

“Way to get defensive” Minho said.

“But honestly, he’s fine.” Donghae whined.

“Donghae…” Sungmin whined, “I need my glasses… are you still here?”

“Yeah! Here I am.” Donghae jumped to his feet and rushed to Sungmin’s side.

“You … you look great.” Donghae said in awe.

“I wouldn’t know, I can’t see, Donghae.” He said. His eyes were still tightly shut.

“Oh…” Donghae placed the sunglasses on Sungmin’s face.

Sungmin looked at himself in the mirror. “… Wow” He beamed when he looked in the mirror. “Thank you!” He said to Hara, bowing sharply.

“How much do I owe you?” Donghae asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it. His reaction is a good enough exchange.”

“Don’t spoil him.” Donghae frowned.

“I don’t want your money.” She said, “Can’t you accept a present?”

“Fine.” Donghae put his wallet away, “I’m cooking you guys dinner sometime this week.”

“Deal.” Hara finally said.

“You ready to go?” Donghae asked Sungmin who was checking himself out in the mirror still.

“Huh? Yeah… let’s go” Sungmin snapped out of his mirror induced trance. “I’m exhausted.”

They walked out of the salon with Nichkhun.

“You’re tired?” Donghae asked incredulously, “You fell asleep at least three times, I saw you”

“It’s true.” Nichkhun said, “Has Donghae been keeping you up all night?”

“I wish…” Sungmin said with an unhappy edge to his voice.

“Oh ho ho, trouble in paradise?” Nichkhun said.

“Stuff it.” Donghae grumbled.

They finally got home. Sungmin was clinging to the back of Donghae’s shirt the whole way and Nichkhun was trying to get him to talk with them. He would mumble a word or two but mostly kept quiet while running his fingers through his shorter hair.

They ordered pizza and ate on the couch.

“You want a beer?” Donghae asked Nichkhun.

“Sure.” He replied with a mouthful of pizza. Sungmin frowned. He went into the kitchen leaving Sungmin with Nichkhun.

Sungmin turned toward Nichkhun and stared at him.

“What?” the blond man asked. Sungmin said nothing but pressed his lips to Nichkhun’s. The blond gasped and Sungmin took advantage, forcing his tongue into Nichkhun's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Nichkhun dropped his slice of pizza and rested his hands on Sungmin’s hips. Sungmin pulled Nichkhun closer by the back of his neck trying to deepen the kiss.

“What are you doing?” Donghae asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Nichkhun backed up away from Sungmin, panting. “We weren’t doing anything…”

“Trying to get into Khun’s pants.” Sungmin purred. Seemingly unaffected by the kiss.

“You just met him.” Donghae shot back, “How do you even know he’d like you back?”

“I don’t care. Sex is sex.” Sungmin said flippantly. “He was enjoying himself.”

“Look, I’m gonna go. I think you two need to talk some things out.” He said as he got up. He didn’t think they even noticed him leaving.

“It’s bad enough everyone thinks you’re terminally ill, but now people are going to think I’m starting up a whorehouse or someth-“ Sungmin cut him off with a kiss, pulling Donghae to him by cupping the back of his head.

“What the hell was that Sungmin?” Donghae shouted.

“I said I need attention! I need to be touched.” Sungmin shouted back, a little louder.

“I’m not enough for you? Holding you all night isn’t enough for you?” Donghae looked exasperated

“Right now? No. I can’t keep smiling while I watch you suffer and deny yourself and make me go without and I don’t think I can do this anymore Hae! Give me something”

Donghae kissed Sungmin hard.

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hair and opened his mouth to let him in. their tongues danced until Donghae had to lift his head to take in a breath.

“Your lips are so warm” Sungmin whispered against Donghae’s neck.

Donghae smirked, looked at Sungmin’s kiss swollen lips and resumed kissing him. Sungmin kissed his way down Donghae’s neck and nipped gently at his collar bones. He pulled at the hem of Donghae’s shirt. The brunet broke the kiss to slink out of it and swiftly removed Sungmin’s shirt.

He kissed Sungmin behind the ear and softly sucked open mouthed kisses down his neck as he laid the pale man onto the couch.

Sungmin gasped and braced himself for the bite he had become so accustomed to. Donghae slowly ran his tongue down the smaller man’s neck and sucked lightly on the spot just above his collarbone where the skin sinks in. Sungmin whimpered softly.

Donghae gently ran his hands up Sungmin’s sides from his hips up his ribs and brushed the pad of his thumb against a nipple.

Sungmin let out a long loud ‘ah’ and arched his back.

The sound raised in pitch when Donghae lowered his head to tug at the other nipple with his lips. Sungmin froze. He couldn’t breathe. He had never been treated so gently and it caused a whole new set of feelings to course through him.

Donghae added suction to what he was doing and traced the skin around the other nipple, not quite touching it with his fingertips.

His hand continued down his body to draw invisible designs across his chest and stomach. He licked a path across to the other nipple and with his hands, traced more designs up his sides. He brought his arm behind Sungmin’s back to pull him closer. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Sungmin’s chest. Instead of lowering himself, he pulled Sungmin to him, occasionally licking at the scars between kisses.

His other hand tangled fingers with Sungmin’s. That grounded Sungmin enough to remind him to breathe. He gulped in air, desperately panting and taking a loud gasp every time Donghae made contact with his skin.

He tightened his grip on Donghae’s hand and with the other clawed at the upholstery on the couch, trying to hold on to something. Finally he tightly grabbed a handful of the other man’s hair. Donghae moaned quietly. Sungmin ran his fingers gently through the hair and stopped on the base of Donghae’s neck. He tickled the fine hairs there and smiled through his panting when Donghae sighed harshly against his skin.

His hand would tighten his grip on Donghae’s whenever Donghae’s tongue or lips graced over a particularly sensitive spot.

Donghae licked along Sungmin’s hipbones and placed kisses along the edge of Sungmin’s pants.

Donghae looked up at Sungmin’s face. His eyes were almost closed and his cheeks were rosy. He was taking shallow, rapid breaths.

He pulled Sungmin into his lap as he sat back on the couch. He gently pressed his lips to the raven haired man’s with his hand on the base of Sungmin’s neck, right above his shoulders to pull him closer. He opened his mouth slightly and sucked Sungmin’s lower lip between his teeth. He pulled back and looked at Sungmin with a soft smile. He kissed the pale pink lips over and over. Every time their lips made contact, the kiss lasted longer.

His hands moved down Sungmin’s back and planted firmly on Sungmin’s hips and he kissed the center of his alabaster, scarred chest.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his ear against Sungmin’s chest over his heart.

“Donghae…” Sungmin breathed.

“Hmm?” Donghae hummed in response. He took deep, calming breaths as he listened to Sungmin’s rapid heartbeat.

“Are we stopping? Why are we stopping?”

“You wanted affection. Isn’t this enough contact?”

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hand and brought it around to the erection straining against his pants.

“Does it feel like it’s enough?” He bent his head to Donghae’s ear. “Please…” He begged and stuck his tongue out to lick at the shell of the brunet’s ear. “Give me more.”

Donghae took his hand back and traced his hand up and down Sungmin’s back.

“Donghae… s-s-stop…” Donghae stilled his hand. “Cut the shit Donghae. Is it because you don’t know what to do beyond this?”

“Of course I do” He replied incredulously.

“Do you dislike the idea of sleeping with a man-” He cut himself off as he looked into Donghae’s eyes. “… You’ve been hurt.”

Donghae leaned back on the couch and looked up at Sungmin’s face. He rested his arms on the smaller man’s thighs.

“What makes you think that?” Donghae frowned. The topic was straying into an area that he was not entirely comfortable with.

“You’re closing yourself off.”

“No I’m not.” Donghae insisted.

“It might help deal with our issues if you took care of your own first. Just talk to me. It might make you feel better.”

“Why should I tell you? My closest friends don’t even know”

“Because you know I won’t judge you no matter what you say.” He said softly. “Just… tell me.

“Fine…” He sighed, “I was young and stupid and met this girl- god…,” Donghae smiled softly as he remembered how strongly he felt, “I fell hard. She was beautiful and exotic and I was amazed that she wanted to be with me most of the time. She had me convinced that she really loved me… maybe in her own way she did. I’ll never know. She cared enough to teach me her language…” Donghae already looked like he was close to crying while he told Sungmin this.

**Flashback**

A teenage Donghae was sitting on a park bench at sundown. He was making out with a girl who had long, wavy black hair. He had his hand just under the hem of her shirt and his thumb was rubbing small circles on her side. He kissed his way to her chin and backed away, panting.

“My parents are away for the weekend. Do you wanna come over? Maybe… spend the night?” He asked her almost conspiratorially. She nodded and whispered back the same way.

“Do you have condoms?” Donghae looked at her with a surprised grin.

“We can get some…” He said nervously.

An awkward trip to the local drug store later and he dragged her to his house by the hand. His cheeks were tinged with pink and he kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

They got into his house. As soon as the door was closed, she slammed him against the door and kissed him hungrily. He tried to make it up to his room, but they only made it as far as the stairs before they collapsed in a heap, tearing at each other’s clothes.

He broke the kiss to moan loudly and pant when she reached into his boxers and squeezed.

“Oh god!” He moaned again as she started to stroke him.

His eyes rolled into his head and he panted desperately, not knowing what to do with his hands as she kissed her way down. 

She completely bypassed the general area he had hoped she would spend more time at but he almost shouted when she started kissing her way up his thigh.

She got about half way up and he felt a pinch. He looked down and he saw her teeth against his thigh. He lay his head back and moaned at the thought that he would have a hickey on his inner thigh… bragging rights for anyone who noticed at the school gym.

The front door was kicked in and heavily armed men ran in. She bit down harshly on Donghae’s thigh tearing through the delicate skin. The pain was so intense that it rid Donghae of his ability to even scream.

Donghae looked at her when she stood up to attack the men who ran in. It wasn’t her. It couldn’t have been. She was covered in his blood. Her eyes were terrifying. He couldn’t move.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness from blood loss was the love of his life, running toward the intruders, bursting into flames and disintegrating before she could even scorch anything on the ground.

He woke up in a clinic. He wasn’t sure which one or how long he had been out. He raised his head and looked around.

He was starting to remember what happened and put his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth.

Two men in uniforms walked in and the younger looking of the two ran to him.

“Are you ok?” He asked extremely worried.

Donghae pushed himself up to a sitting a position and nodded. He tried to say “yeah” but nothing would come out. He grabbed his throat and looked worried at the two men.

“Open your mouth…” The older man said as he grabbed an otoscope and looked into Donghae’s mouth. “I think it’s just the shock… I think your voice should be back sometime soon. Could be hours or days but it should come back.”

“How is your leg?” The other man plopped himself down onto the bed next to Donghae. Donghae flinched at the jarring motion. “I brought you here. I’m Eeteuk. I’m a rookie so they don’t let me do much yet.”

Donghae looked at him with wide eyes trying to follow what the man was trying to explain to him, occasionally knitting his eyebrows together and frowning.

“Teukkie, you wanna tell him why he’s in the hospital and what his options are?”

“Sure thing boss.” He gave a lazy salute as his superior walked away. “So… where to begin... We’re glad we got there in time. That vampire was about to drink all of your blood.”

Donghae tried to say ‘vampire?’  But he still couldn’t talk.

“The thing on your leg…” He gestured toward Donghae’s lap, “The girl who gave it to you was a vampire… She was trying to eat you.”

Donghae shook his head. ‘No!’ He mouthed trying to shout at this strange man who seemed to be lying to him. He just knew she loved him. She wasn’t a vampire. Where was she?

Almost as if he could read Donghae’s mind, Eeteuk said “She was destroyed… You were conscious for that, I saw you.”

Donghae started crying. His face warped with grief, he brought his hand to cover his eyes and brought his knee close to his face.

Eeteuk wrapped an arm around Donghae’s shoulders. Donghae shrugged him off. Eeteuk hugged him again and rocked him slowly. Donghae didn’t fight this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forward to the present**

“Wait…” Sungmin said. Donghae looked up from the tight embrace Sungmin had on him since about half way through his story. “Does that mean you’re still untouched?”

“What?”

“A virgin… You’re still a virgin?”

Donghae shook his head. “No, it’s just been a while … a long while. Few and far between and I never completely undress. They think I’m just in a hurry or something.”

“You won’t really let anyone close enough…” Donghae nodded, “I feel privileged to get this close to you. Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to get you to fuck me.” Sungmin purred.

“I tell you a traumatic story about why I have a hard time trusting people enough to let them between my legs and you-ah!” Donghae paused midsentence when Sungmin palmed him harshly through his jeans.

He squeezed his eyes shut and panted through grit teeth.

“Am I hurting you?”

Donghae shook his head, “Feels… too good” He panted. Before Donghae knew what happened, Sungmin had removed both Donghae’s pants and underwear and was kneeling between Donghae’s legs licking the head of Donghae’s weeping cock.

“Ah fuck!” Donghae arched so violently that his cock hit the back of Sungmin’s throat. Sungmin swallowed and Donghae shouted in pleasure.

He bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside. He ever so gently ran his hands up the insides of Donghae’s thighs. He released Donghae’s erection with a quiet pop and looked at the scar gracing the inside of Donghae’s thigh.

“That’s why I insisted that your skin didn’t bother me…” Donghae said quietly through ragged breaths.

Sungmin tentatively reached out to feel it. Donghae had to bite the back of his hand so he wouldn’t push Sungmin off of the couch, as far away from him as possible.

Sungmin delicately pressed his lips to the scar on Donghae’s thigh. Donghae started whimpering in discomfort.

“I only have one this bad…” Sungmin hummed to himself

He started licking the marred flesh. Donghae moaned loudly. His volume increased when Sungmin went back to licking and sucking Donghae’s cock. He kept his hand on Donghae’s thigh and gently rubbed circles with his thumb.

Donghae bent down and pulled Sungmin up by the belt loops on his pants.

“If you expect anything from me, you’re going to have to stop that.” Donghae kissed Sungmin so hard that their teeth contacted. Sungmin climbed into Donghae’s lap without breaking the kiss and pressed their chests together. The feel of their skin touching made both men sigh loudly.

Sungmin broke the kiss to stand up and take off his pants.

Before Sungmin could climb back onto Donghae’s lap, Donghae held the smaller man in place.

He kissed Sungmin’s hipbone and rubbed the tip of his nose against his lower abdomen. Sungmin sighed at the gentle treatment.

Donghae licked from base to tip making Sungmin moan loudly. He started pumping Sungmin’s cock and looked up at him just as the tip of Sungmin’s cock passed his lips.

Sungmin swore loudly when Donghae started sucking. He brought his hand up to the back of Donghae’s head and pushed his hips forward a little bit. Donghae hummed encouragingly and Sungmin pushed forward again. He wanted to gauge how far he could push into Donghae’s warm mouth.

Soon Sungmin was thrusting into Donghae’s mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s hips and stopped his movements.

“Oh god, Hae- Why did you stop me?” Sungmin whimpered

His only response was to suck Sungmin all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed once his nose brushed the other man's stomach.

Sungmin came with a loud shout of Donghae’s name and some expletives. His legs nearly gave out when he saw Donghae do his best to swallow everything. Sungmin bent over and licked the come that dripped down Donghae’s chin and kissed him.

Donghae broke the kiss and looked at Sungmin with a serious expression. He stood and picked Sungmin up, running as fast as he could up the stairs.

Donghae dropped Sungmin onto the bed and ran to his nightstand. He pulled a condom and bottle of lube out, crawlng on the bed to Sungmin who was sucking on a few of his fingers.

“What are you doing Min?”

“It’ll hurt if I don’t prepare myself… you’re huge.”

Donghae poured some of the liquid on his fingers then brushed Sungmin’s hand away.

“I want to kiss you, stop that.”

“But…” Sungmin gasped loudly when he felt Donghae’s finger slowly trace his entrance and push into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” He whispered against Sungmin’s lips before kissing him softly.

He pumped in and out while kissing the smaller man so gently Sungmin almost wanted to cry.

“More…” Sungmin whimpered, “This won’t be enough to fit you…”

Donghae tried to add another finger but Sungmin was still too tight. “Relax babe. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He moved the finger that was in there a little more urgently, hoping to stretch Sungmin a little more.

“Don’t worry about hurting me, just… more… stretch me more.” His voice held an urgent tone to it.

Donghae pushed a second finger in and just pushed and pulled it in and out for a while. He noticed a pained look in Sungmin’s eyes for a moment but he still rocked his hips against the two fingers that were stretching him. Every time he pulled his fingers out, he would spread them. He pulled away from Sungmin’s lips to watch his fingers disappear inside of the raven haired man.

Donghae added a third finger and he moaned at how quickly Sungmin’s body took him in, so he added a fourth. Sungmin was hard again and Donghae smirked up at Sungmin before taking his cock in his mouth.

Sungmin rolled his hips desperately not sure what he wanted to feel more of: Donghae’s inviting mouth or the fingers that were curling in slightly as he tried to fuck himself on them.

Sungmin couldn’t keep his eyes open. The feeling was so intense. His cock was so sensitive from his earlier orgasm and the four long fingers currently moving in a spiral into him felt so amazing.

The fingers that were fucking him stopped and Sungmin half hoped that Donghae thought he was prepared enough. Sungmin made a small ‘ah’ partly because it seemed like Donghae was going to pull his fingers out but instead he curled them and contacted his prostate without searching for it.

He arched and pushed into Donghae’s mouth. Donghae bobbed his head faster and faster and pressed more urgently at Sungmin’s prostate.

“Don’t stop- oh god- Donghae don’t stop- uhnnn just like that…nnn ahh” The noises he made were less than coherent but they were encouraging Donghae to suck harder and finger fuck him faster.

“Oh fuck Donghae I’m just- right there oh- Donghaeeeeeeeeeeeee” He groaned his lover’s name as he came harder than the last time.

Part of him thought it was mean of him but another part, the extremely horny and perverted part of him, let a rather large quantity of Sungmin’s come drip out of his mouth and down his chin and chest.

Donghae just learned that one of his turn-ons was Sungmin licking his own effluence off of his lips. While Sungmin was busy doing that, he rolled on a condom and covered himself liberally with lubricant.

Sungmin kissed him when he finished cleaning his face and Donghae pressed him to the mattress with his lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” Donghae looked directly into Sungmin’s eyes.

“Fuck me already.”

“Not until you tell me if you actually want this.”

“Donghae… I’m not doing this just for you or just for me. Really Donghae… I want this. I want you. I want your everything. Fuck me please… don’t tease anymore.”

Donghae guided his cock into Sungmin’s tight entrance. He maintained eye contact with Sungmin as he sank in, inch by inch. When he was all the way in he kissed Sungmin so sweetly and Sungmin responded while rolling his hips up.

Donghae pulled almost all the way out and pushed gently back in, trying to establish a good tempo.

He hooked Sungmin’s legs over his elbows and pushed into him with long, steady strokes. Sungmin was getting hard again.

“Harder” Sungmin moaned, “Please Hae… Harder.”

His rhythm faltered a bit when he heard what Sungmin had called him. He pushed harder. The room was echoing with skin slapping skin, Sungmin’s pants and Donghae whispering Sungmin’s name like a mantra.

Suddenly he pulled out of Sungmin completely.

“What?” Sungmin whimpered just before Donghae rolled onto his back and pulled the raven haired man on top of him.

“I’ve only done this once before…” Sungmin said.

“I want you to show me what makes you feel good.” Donghae said lowly.

Sungmin placed Donghae at his entrance and dropped his entire weight onto Donghae’s cock.

They both shouted at the sudden feeling.

Sungmin took Donghae’s right hand and placed it so his palm would brush his nipple. The other hand he wrapped around his cock. Donghae gently stroked Sungmin until the raven haired man thought it was an appropriate speed.

Sungmin lifted himself up, leaning slightly back and rotated his hips. They both let out a choked sound. Sungmin did it again and again until he pulled Donghae up in a sitting position to kiss him.

Donghae wrapped his arm over Sungmin’s shoulders and pulled him down onto his cock and pressed their chests together.

The friction made Sungmin moan loudly and a short time later, Sungmin came all over their stomachs and chests with a truncated shout.

His muscles contracting set Donghae off and he thrust one or two more times before he pressed his forehead against Sungmin’s neck and chanted Sungmin’s name as he rode out his orgasm.

With one last noise that sounded like a sob, Donghae pulled Sungmin to him to kiss him so softly that it almost seemed as if he was afraid Sungmin would disappear and this would all be another erotic dream.

“That… really happened right?” Donghae whispered against his lips.

“Of course it did Hae, and I hope it happens again sometime soon.”

He climbed off of Donghae’s lap and licked the mess he made off of Donghae’s stomach.

Donghae arched against his tongue.

Sungmin backed away and looked at Donghae’s cock curiously.

“What… is that?” He poked at the latex covering.

“it’s a condom… You’ve never seen a condom before?” He asked as he pulled it off of himself and tied it in a knot before dropping it in the rubbish bin by his bed.

Before he could grab a tissue to wipe himself off the rest of the way, Sungmin was cleaning the come off of him with tiny delicate licks.

Donghae whimpered and cried out while clutching at the sheets. Sungmin grabbed one of Donghae’s hands and placed it on the back of his head.

Donghae was stroking the soft black hair until one particular spot made Donghae shout, arch up and clutch Sungmin’s hair with a tight grip.

Sungmin sighed loudly at the sensation of his hair being pulled.

“Min… you have to stop… I’m too sensitive… “

“Does it hurt?” He asked with his nose rubbing gently at the patch of coarse hair at the base of Donghae’s cock.

“No…” He finally moaned when Sungmin was making sure to clean the underside of Donghae’s cock. He didn’t know how Sungmin could do it, but he was already getting hard again.

“Min… I don’t know if I have the energy to fuck you again…” Donghae whispered.

“… You don’t need to…” Sungmin said as he swallowed Donghae’s rapidly hardening cock down his throat.

Donghae keened and gripped Sungmin’s hair with both hands. Sungmin moaned loudly at the tiny amount of pain from his hair being pulled.

Sungmin held Donghae by his waist as Donghae watched his cock disappear beyond the perfect m shaped lips. He brushed the short, black hair out of Sungmin’s face so he could watch Sungmin suck him in.

His gaze drifted up and he noticed that Sungmin had never taken his eyes off of his face. They held eye contact as Sungmin bobbed his head up and down his shaft until he grazed the oversensitive length with his teeth.

Donghae’s eyes clenched shut until he felt a completely new sensation.

Sungmin was rubbing circles with a lube slicked finger and Donghae’s eyes shot open. He almost hyperventilated when Sungmin pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscles.

Donghae’s face showed some discomfort until Sungmin sucked harder and curled his finger inside or the other man.

Donghae took deep breaths, trying to relax, half expecting Sungmin to try and add more fingers. Instead, he kept the same pace as his bobbing head and pressed against the bundle of nerves deep within Donghae.

Donghae’s hips involuntarily rocked back and forth, forcing Sungmin to press a little harder against the sensitive spot.

“M-m-more” Donghae all but shouted, completely out of breath. “Please… fuck- oh god- more”

Sungmin looked up at Donghae as he pressed a second finger in. his eyes knitted shut and he shouted in pain. Sungmin stilled his hand.

“No! Don’t stop- don’t….keep going… fuck!” His hands desperately gripped his pillow behind his head as he arched into Sungmin’s mouth.

Sungmin’s hand moved faster and faster as he finger fucked Donghae. He pushed harder and harder and sucked harder and harder. The room was full of Donghae’s desperate moans and the delicate sound of Sungmin’s hand contacting with Donghae’s ass as Sungmin’s fingers disappeared inside of Donghae only to reappear just as quickly.

“More! Fuck- So good. Oh god Min!” Donghae all but screamed.

Sungmin licked from the base to the tip of Donghae’s cock and slowed the movement in his hand to what Donghae felt was excruciatingly slow.

Sungmin burned a hot trail of open mouthed kisses up Donghae’s stomach, chest and neck.

“Someone is easily spoiled. He hummed into Donghae’s ear.

“Huh?” Donghae tried to push Sungmin’s fingers deeper into him by rocking his hips.

“I show you something new.” He planted a wet kiss on Donghae’s jaw, “And you just can’t get enough of it…” He kissed Donghae softly.

“But…feels… so good.” Donghae squeaked when Sungmin curled the two fingers that were inside of him.

“Next you’ll be wanting me to fuck you…” Sungmin purred.

Donghae moaned at the thought. “D-does- does it, ah, f-feel this nngh …” a gasp “Feel this good? Ah!”

Sungmin sucked gently on the vein on Donghae’s neck. “Better…” He breathed, just loud enough for Donghae to hear.

Donghae moaned again.

Sungmin sat back and watched his fingers disappear inside of Donghae. He added two more.

Donghae yelped at the sudden stretch.

With his other hand, he started stroking Donghae’s cock again and the brunet arched violently. He was almost completely overwhelmed by the feeling.

Donghae sat up and pulled Sungmin to him by the back of his neck. He crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Sungmin pulled his fingers out of Donghae, making him whimper at the empty feeling.

The smaller man distracted him from the feeling by pressing their erections together and rolling his hips.

“The way I see it,” Sungmin panted against Donghae’s lips then kissed him again. “You have three choices.” Donghae moaned wantonly as Sungmin rolled their hips together, “First,” Sungmin kissed just below Donghae’s ear.

“Nn”

“I could just make you come like this,” He rolled them onto their sides and reached down behind Donghae to press two fingers into him while rolling his hips into the other man’s. “Second…” Sungmin gasped when Donghae bit Sungmin’s neck a little harder than he intended. “I climb on top of you and ride you ‘til my name is all you can say,” Donghae moaned when he heard those words leave Sungmin’s not so angelic lips.

“Or third,” Sungmin sucked on Donghae’s adam’s apple and rolled his hips forward while pistoning his fingers into Donghae, “I could fuck you so hard you can’t see straight.”

Donghae was silent for a moment. He didn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything beyond stare into Sungmin’s dark eyes as the pale man continued to pump his fingers in and out of Donghae.

Donghae nodded slightly. “Please…”

Sungmin looked slightly confused.

Donghae rolled away from Sungmin even though he wanted to stay in the other man’s embrace. He opened the drawer to his night stand and pulled out another condom.

He made Sungmin get up onto his knees and kissed him. He rolled their hips together once more before kissing his way down to Sungmin’s cock. He sucked him in hungrily and bobbed his head two or three times before pulling away with a loud moan.

He rolled the condom onto Sungmin’s erection and covered him with more lubricant than he thought he’d need.

Sungmin watched as Donghae lay on his back and spread his legs. Sungmin couldn’t remember ever seeing such an erotic sight.

Donghae’s hand went from his stomach to his cock and he started stroking himself slowly as he waited for Sungmin to do something.

Sungmin leaned forward and kissed the brunet while he pressed his fingers back into Donghae’s tight hole as far in as they could go.

“Please…”  Donghae moaned. Sungmin shook his head.

“I want you to be ready… I don’t want to hurt you.” He said through grit teeth, obviously wanting this as much as Donghae did.

After a few moments Sungmin took his fingers away making Donghae cry out.

It was replaced by something much larger and Sungmin teased Donghae’s entrance with the head of his cock.

Donghae moaned desperately until Sungmin pushed the head of his cock past the impossibly tight ring of muscles. All of the air was taken from their lungs.

Sungmin joined Donghae’s hand on his cock and they stroked together while Sungmin tried to push in a little further.

Donghae whimpered in pain and Sungmin stopped. He peppered Donghae’s neck and chest with soft kisses while trying to distract him from the pain.

He pulled out a little bit and pushed in a little further. Donghae shouted. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were screwed shut. He was trying to take deep relaxing breaths but the pain only allowed him to take short rapid breaths.

Sungmin pulled out again and pushed in twice as far. Donghae’s shouts of pain were muffled by Sungmin’s lips on his. Sungmin pulled back and stopped at this point a few more times until Donghae started to look more relaxed.

He pushed in most of the way and had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from coming. Donghae was keening. He was in great pain and was panting through grit teeth.

“Hae… Look at me…” Sungmin said softly while pushing the brown hair out of his face. Donghae’s eyes opened and they locked onto Sungmin’s.

“Do you want me to stop? I can stop if this is too much…”

Donghae shook his head “…N-no… M-m-m-m-move.” He begged.

Sungmin pulled out slowly and pushed back in part way.

“Deeper” Donghae breathed. Sungmin pushed all the way in and Donghae took in a long deep constricted breath “Fuck” He squeaked

Sungmin slowly pushed in a few more times before something primal snapped in his brain.

Donghae made a strange noise as his legs were hoisted over Sungmin’s shoulders and the raven haired man snapped his hips forward repeatedly.

Donghae felt no pain. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. His world centered on the man currently pistoning directly into his prostate. He would feel this later. Especially since Sungmin inadvertently pulled something in Donghae’s leg.

Sungmin turned his head and bit down on the scar on Donghae’s thigh.

That was Donghae’s breaking point… Well it would have been if Sungmin hadn’t grabbed the base of Donghae’s cock and squeezed.

Donghae went silent momentarily then made a sobbing noise. “How did-”

Sungmin cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m not quite done with you yet” Sungmin growled. Donghae let out a loud breath when Sungmin bit down where his shoulder met his neck.

Sungmin stopped biting and just settled for sucking and licking at that spot.

Donghae tried to sit up and he reached for whatever part of Sungmin he could grab hold of.

Sungmin held Donghae’s waist, roughly thrusting his hips forward over and over. The sound of skin slapping was almost as loud as Donghae’s moans. His breathing sped up, his moans grew in pitch and speed when Sungmin changed the angle slightly.

“Fuck!” Donghae cried out, “Please!” Donghae shouted, “Let me come… god- please Sungmin.”  He whispered through broken breaths. “I need-”

“Kiss me” Sungmin said as he thrust more desperately, hitting Donghae’s prostate every time.

Donghae sat up as far as he could, pulleing Sungmin closer by the sides of his face and pressing their lips together over and over. He moaned and sobbed between each kiss and Sungmin thrust a few more times before letting go of Donghae’s cock.

The brunet came screaming Sungmin’s name while Sungmin quietly let out a short series of rapid exhalations, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide as if seeing Donghae for the first time.

Sungmin rode out his orgasm with his forehead pressed against Donghae’s shoulder.

He dropped the taller man’s legs from his shoulders and lay on top of Donghae, panting uncontrollably.

Donghae wrapped his arms around Sungmin and kissed him softly.

“As soon as I think I can walk… We’re taking a shower…” Donghae panted before closing his eyes.

Sungmin stayed awake long enough to clean the two of them off.


	9. newfound confidence

Donghae’s blissful sleep was rudely interrupted by a rather sharp smack to the head.

“What the fuck?!?!?!” Donghae shouted and would probably have fallen out of bed if it weren’t for the fact that he was being held down by a very naked Sungmin.

“That should be my question.” Eeteuk snapped.

“Your reflexes could use some work too.” Eunhyuk butted in. “Vampire would have eaten you by now”

“Sungmin…” Donghae patted his lover on his shoulder blade. “Hey, Min,”

Sungmin lifted his head just enough to look at Donghae, “nn?”

“We’re naked,” He said looking down into Sungmin’s face and stroking his hair.

“Mhm?”

“There’s people in our room…”

Sungmin looked over his shoulder at the two men standing there. “How long have you two been here?” He asked with a slight whine to his voice.

“We just came by,” Eeteuk said, “We brought Wookie along and nobody answered the door.”

“Or their phone,” Eunhyuk added.

“Why did you bring Wookie?” Donghae asked.

“To see how Sungmin is doing, but maybe I should have him CHECK YOUR FUCKING HEAD” Eeteuk shouted.

Sungmin sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around Donghae. He looked as if he was prepared to deflect any and all beatings he thought his lover would receive from the irate Eeteuk.

“Don’t hurt him!” Sungmin shouted.

 “It’s ok Min, he won’t hurt me.”

“Much” Eeteuk growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Donghae gently pushed Sungmin’s arms down and moved him out of the way. He gave the smaller man a reassuring kiss on the temple just before he let go.

“What is your excuse Hae?” Eeteuk asked with a disappointed edge to his voice.

“I have no excuse…” He looked at Sungmin with a small smile “Do I need one?”

“I’m afraid I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties Hae. Kyuhyun will take him.” Eeteuk sighed with a deep frown. Donghae looked displeased.

“A- are you taking me away from my Donghae?” Sungmin asked, he looked scared.

“Yes, I feel that it’s for the best if you-“

“N-no” Sungmin said quietly. He grabbed Donghae’s hand for courage.

“Pardon?” Eeteuk cocked his head.

“I said no… I – I… want… to stay here.” Donghae smiled broadly and looked down at their clasped hands. “Donghae told me that I should tell people what I want…” His voice was getting stronger and more confident with every word, “I want to stay here… with Donghae. I have been passed between masters more times than I can count. But I finally found a place that I am comfortable in, a person that I am happy with and you try to take me away? No!” He said loudly, “I won’t go. I want to stay.”

Sungmin was shaking. Donghae wasn’t sure if it was anger or nervousness. Donghae squeezed his hand reassuringly. Eeteuk took a deep breath and eyed the two men critically.

“He’s not completely submissive anymore…” The copper haired man stated. Donghae and Sungmin smiled at each other as if they had their own private joke.

“You must be doing something right. We’ll be downstairs… You two take a shower or something. You reek.”

“Will do,” Donghae hopped onto his feet to grab clean clothes without waiting for the two men to leave. He instantly collapsed onto the floor in pain.

Eeteuk and Sungmin lunged at Donghae to help him up. He was clutching desperately at the back of his left leg.

“Get Wookie…” Sungmin shouted at Eunhyuk. He didn’t bother covering himself up but he got a pair of boxers for Donghae and carefully helped him into them.  “I think I bent you over too far…” Sungmin pouted cutely.

“Wait… He- You?” Eeteuk looked confused as he pointed at the two of them.

“Switch…” Sungmin said with a smirk.

“Goodness…” He swallowed nervously “Never thought you had it in you… Keep up the good work Hae,” He patted Donghae on the shoulder, “I’m… gonna go see what’s taking them so long.” He made it quickly out of the room.

Sungmin kissed Donghae on his temple.

“You should probably get something on, Min.” Donghae said while trying to massage his thigh.

Just as Sungmin got the waistband of Donghae’s boxer briefs around his waist Wookie knocked at the door. “Are you decent?” He asked.

“Decent enough.” Donghae groaned

“Where does it hurt?” Wookie said while walking toward the bed.

“Back of my left leg…” Donghae said in a whiny voice.

“Roll over” Ryeowook said, helping him onto his stomach.

Donghae grunted

Sungmin sat on the floor by the bed in silence but held onto Donghae’s hand, occasionally brushing loose strands of brown hair out of his face. Donghae smiled in thanks.

“Bend your leg for me.” Ryeowook said. “Roll back over”

“Really?” Donghae asked incredulously but flipped onto his back again.

Ryeowook pushed Donghae’s leg toward his chest and Donghae screamed. Ryeowook was massaging the knotted muscle, trying to get it to relax. His thumb brushed against a patch of skin that felt different. He looked down and saw the edge of the scar.

It was slightly discoloured from the evening before and Sungmin’s overzealous kissing and biting.

“Donghae…”

“Yes?” he was thinking about the pain in his leg and not the fact that he had a huge discoloured scar on his pale leg.

“What is this?” He pushed Donghae’s boxers up a little higher.

“What is what?” He still wasn’t thinking about it.

He pulled Donghae’s leg to the side, exposing his inner thigh. “This”

Donghae’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, “uh … NOTHING!! It it-it’s nothing, don’t worry ab-b-b-bout it” He stuttered trying to press his legs together. He made his leg hurt again.

Ryeowook raised an eyebrow and showed Sungmin how to massage Donghae’s leg. He left the room and went downstairs to find Eeteuk.

“Jungsu, may I have a word with you?” Ryeowook said quietly.

“Sure, Ryeowook, what do you need?” He asked, not missing the fact that he used his real name.

“Privately” He said looking over Eeteuk’s shoulder at Eunhyuk.

They stepped into the kitchen “What’s up?” Eeteuk asked quietly.

“When I was examining Donghae, I noticed something that isn’t on his medical record… His inner thigh. I know I’m relatively new here, but all large scars should be documented in their m-“

“It’s fine," He cut the smaller man off, "I know about it. Please refrain from speaking about it to anyone else.” He said authoritavely.

“But I need t-“

“Tell. No one.” Ryeowook scowled but nodded anyway. “Just drop it, ok?” He said softly.

Ryeowook decided that he’d look into it when he got back. There was a loud moan from upstairs.

“Wookie…”

“Hmm?” He responded when they walked back into the living room.

“Did… did you just leave them unattended?” The three men looked at each other then ran upstairs. They pressed their ears to the door.


	10. may cause drowsiness

**Inside**

Donghae was face down into a pillow moaning loudly as Sungmin worked his nimble fingers across the muscles on the back of his leg. He worked his way up to Donghae’s back and started massaging there as well.

“Mmmmm you should do this for a living,” Donghae moaned into the pillow.

Sungmin blushed and smiled. “Nah… I only want to do this for you.”

“That means a lot to me.” Donghae said quietly but was sure that Sungmin heard him. Sungmin’s massaging slowed momentarily.

“Uh… do you think you’ll be able to stand long enough for a shower?” Sungmin asked.

“Yeah. Right about now I wish I had shelled out the extra couple grand for the house with a bathtub…” Donghae lamented as he let Sungmin help him up.

They hobbled into the bathroom. Sungmin helped Donghae out of his boxers and turned on the water. He crawled out of his own underwear and helped his lover into the warm water.

“Min…”

“Hmm?” He grabbed a washcloth and body wash.

“We’re naked.” Sungmin lathered up the washcloth.

“Yes we are,” Sungmin softly kissed Donghae. It lingered long enough to convey emotion, but not long enough to start anything.

“You’re not trying to take advantage…” He almost sounded disappointed. Sungmin started washing Donghae’s back.

“You, Donghae, need to recover. The first time is always a bit hard on your body.” He reached around and started washing Donghae’s chest. He leaned back against Sungmin’s chest and hummed at the pleasant slippery feeling of soap on their skin. He leaned his head back and rest it on the shorter man’s shoulder.

Sungmin turned his head and kissed the corner of Donghae’s mouth then resumed scrubbing.

Downstairs, Eeteuk paced back and forth in the living room.

“What’s wrong, bab… er sir?” Eunhyuk asked.

“I know you’re trying to be professional in front of me but quit trying to act like you two aren’t together.” Ryeowook grumbled.

“Easy for you to say, Yesung isn’t your superior.” The blond replied.

“Are we that obvious?” Eeteuk asked.

“Only to those of us who know you.” Ryeowook smiled softly.

“You never said what was wrong, babe.” Eunhyuk said after a short silence.

“Oh uh… This whole situation…” Eeteuk waved in the general direction of upstairs.

“The fact that they’re having sex or the fact that Donghae is succeeding at getting Sungmin to come out of his shell a bit?” Ryeowook asked.

“The sex thing… I’m actually pleased that Donghae has been able to do so much in such little time otherwise.”

“Honestly, I think the sex thing is benefitting them both. I was starting to worry about Donghae.” The smaller man said. “He was starting to seem depressed to me. Even though he was in a lot of pain, he seemed to be … happier, I want to say.”

“I think he’s always at his best when he’s taking care of someone.” Eunhyuk put his two cents in.

“I think Sungmin might be the same way… but for all I know, he’s never actually had someone to take care of.” Ryeowook said.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Sungmin and Donghae slowly and carefully making their way down the stairs.

“Put your weight on me not your leg, Hae” Sungmin said after hearing Donghae grunt in pain.

They got half way down before Eunhyuk rushed up to them and carried Donghae down the stairs. Sungmin followed closely as Eunhyuk gently placed his partner on the couch.

“Uh… Thanks” Donghae looked slightly embarrassed.

“No problem.”

“Put your leg up, I’m going to go upstairs and look Sungmin over.” Ryeowook said, “Teukkie, can you wrap Donghae’s leg? There should be sports wrap in my bag.”

Ryeowook guided Sungmin back upstairs while Eeteuk set to work on Donghae’s leg.

Upstairs Ryeowook asked the usual medical questions and seemed impressed that Sungmin didn’t panic and answered questions without having to defer to Donghae. That was partially why he had brought Sungmin up here.

“Can I get a look at the bites I patched up last time?” The medic asked.

Sungmin took off his shirt. His chest was dotted with small purple marks thanks to Donghae but aside from that and a few raised marks, the bites Ryeowook had cleaned and bandaged were completely gone. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin looked nervous. He thought he was doing pretty well without Donghae. His hands were clenching and unclenching in the messed up bedding.

“Do you normally heal this quickly?”

“Is this fast?” Sungmin looked confused. “Do you think it’s because of the sunlight?”

“What do you mean?”

“Donghae says the sunlight gives vitamins and makes you feel better.”

“I… suppose it’s possible.”

“I wonder if my hair will grow…” Sungmin tugged on his bangs with a distant look on his face.

“Your hair doesn’t grow?” Sungmin shook his head.

Downstairs, there was a knock at the front door.

“Odd…” Donghae said from the couch, “Why don’t they ring the doorbell?”

The doorbell rang.

“Hyuk, could you get that?”

Eunhyuk walked quickly to the door and opened it.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Uhh… is Donghae here?” Nichkhun asked.

“Come in, he’s on the couch.”

Nichkhun came in and he approached the back of the couch in time to see Eeteuk pop up from between Donghae’s legs. There were still clothes scattered all around the living room.

“No Sungmin?” He asked with a smirk.

Donghae looked over his shoulder.

“Oh hey, Khun. He’s upstairs.”

Nichkhun walked around the couch and saw Eeteuk making sure Donghae’s leg was elevated.

“What happened to you? Sungmin break you in half or something last night?”

“Funny you should say that…” Eunhyuk sang from behind Nichkhun.

“No shit really?” Nichkhun smiled happily, “Angry make up sex is always the best isn’t it?”

Donghae would have hopped up onto his feet to shut Nichkhun up but instead he settled for throwing out his hands and waving them frantically while trying to shush his friend.”

Eeteuk looked at Donghae with a raised eyebrow. Donghae hid his face in his hands. This was it. He was going to take Sungmin away.

“You two had an argument?”

“No!... yes… kinda.” Donghae frowned but turned his eyebrows up in worry.

“I am truly impressed, Hae.”

He looked up confused “What?”

Before he could answer, Sungmin and Ryeowook came down the stairs.

“Hello Khun.” Sungmin said politely before sitting next to Donghae, “What brings you here?”

“I came to check on you two, and I saw what you did to Donghae’s leg… Nice work by the way.”

Sungmin hid his face in Donghae’s shoulder with a slight pink tinge to his face. Donghae wrapped an arm around him and patted him on the shoulder with a small chuckle.

“You guys should pull up a chair, I’d get a few from the kitchen but ya know… leg”

“You guys, have a seat, watch TV or something. I need a word with Wookie.” Eeteuk said pleasantly.

The two men went upstairs.

“So, what’s up?” The taller man asked.

“Well…” Ryeowook scratched his chin while collecting his thoughts.

Downstairs, the four men sat in silence before Sungmin grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He stared in awe at the cartoon channel.

“Hae, what is this? I like this!” Sungmin said happily

“How have you never seen this show?” Nichkhun asked.

“He’s… lived a very sheltered life. With no TV… Or much of anything for that matter.”

“Welfare childhood huh?”

“Welfare?” Sungmin looked at Donghae confused.

“No… Sungmin had a very… affluent upbringing.” Donghae covered.

“But no TV?”

“Donghae… What is a…welfare childhood?” Sungmin asked again.

“Underprivileged to the point where the state has to pay for everything.” Donghae said softly.

“Doesn’t sound like your sheltered life was much better” Nichkhun said.

Sungmin shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, I’m here now and I’m quite happy.” He leaned his head on Donghae’s shoulder.

“You two are nauseating.” Eunhyuk smirked as he looked back at the TV.

Just to annoy Eunhyuk, Sungmin and Donghae looked at each other and rubbed noses while making adorable cooing noises.

“That ends here.” Eunhyuk growled.

“Bah… You’re no fun.” Nichkhun said with a smile.

A few minutes of playful banter and cartoons passed and Eeteuk came down with Ryeowook.

“Sungmin, I’m going to give you something to rub on your skin… you can have Donghae do it.” He said as he fished through his bottomless bag and found a small jar. He handed it to Sungmin with a small smile. “It should help… clear up your skin a bit.”

“Ok… I’ll have Donghae help me with that tonight.” He said carefully, wary of Nichkhun's presence.

“Look, we gotta get going.” Eeteuk said, “I have things to do.” He grabbed Eunhyuk’s shirt and pulled him toward the door.

“But I wanna watch the show.” Eunhyuk whined.

“You are one of those things I need to do, love.” Eeteuk said lowly.

Eunhyuk walked to the door faster than the other two men. “See ya!” He shouted.

“We’ll be by again.” Ryeowook said politely.

After the cartoon finished, Sungmin’s stomach chose to make itself noticed. He blushed and hid his face when what best could be described as the sound of a dying whale broke the silence of the room.

“Have you two eaten yet?” Nichkhun asked.

Sungmin shook his head. “I don’t know how to make breakfast.”

“Not even cereal?” Nichkhun asked.

“Hardly counts as breakfast. That’s a starter. There needs to be juice and meat and eggs and some sort of bready … something… and meat.” Sungmin finished quietly.

Nichkhun looked at Sungmin with a raised eyebrow and a slightly open mouth.” You really were spoiled growing up weren’t you? How are you not morbidly obese?”

“I… got exercise… and I wasn’t spoiled. Just well fed.” The smaller man defended.

“Well… let’s teach you how to make breakfast shall we?”

Several hours and only one incident that triggered the fire alarm later, Sungmin and Nichkhun walked out with trays of food.

“I wasn’t even aware we had half of this crap in our kitchen.” Donghae looked amazed.

“I think Eeteuk brought it.” Sungmin waved a note in Donghae’s face that read ‘Are you trying to starve the poor man?’ “Wookie was probably downstairs putting it in the fridge when they came to wake us up.”

“After I eat, I apparently have to take these pills to relax the muscles in my leg” He looked at the bottle “ _WILL_ cause drowsiness.” Donghae read the label out loud. “Take with food”

“Shouldn’t that say ‘May cause drowsiness’?”

“I’ve worked with Wookie for a while. When it says it will cause drowsiness, you’d better be laying down when you take them.”

“That’s impossible,” Nichkhun laughed, “Nothing works that fast.”

Donghae let out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh but pretty much meant ‘Wait ‘til you see this’.

They finished eating and Sungmin made sure Donghae’s leg was elevated and iced before going to the kitchen to do dishes.

Donghae popped the small green pill into his mouth and chased it with water. Thirty seconds later he was asleep.

“You’re shitting me right?” Nichkhun said incredulously. “You’re faking this right?” He nudged the brunet. Donghae never moved.

Nichkhun shrugged and changed the channel


	11. familiar faces in all the wrong places

It was about 8 at night when Donghae started to stir. His eyes opened slowly and he rubbed his face. He went for a glass of water. Sungmin picked it up and handed it to him before he could get it.

“How do you feel? Are you hungry? Do you need more water?” Sungmin asked rapid fire questions.

“Mm. Could go for sandwich… Caramelized onions, turkey… More water would be nice.” Donghae said in a small tired voice.

Sungmin came back with a tall glass of cold water. “I’m going to see if I can remember how to do this onions thing without any help.” Sungmin smiled pleasantly. He liked learning new things.

He got into the kitchen and found an onion, a knife and a cutting board. Soon the house was filled with the smell of sweet onions.

In the living room, Nichkhun stood up and walked to the door.

“What are you doing Khun?” Donghae said sleepily.

Nichkhun looked at Donghae with a blank, glazed expression.

Donghae had seen that look before. Ghouls all had that look when their masters called for them.

“Oh shit, no no no no Khun! You gotta snap out of it. Wake up! Close the door.” There was a momentary flash of fear and then his face returned to neutral before a vampire flew in the front door.

It lunged at Donghae and bit down on his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Donghae shouted. He kicked violently with his good leg and grabbed what he could to fend himself off with.

The vampire shook his head. He looked a little woozy. He lunged at Donghae again. This time he was able to hold the creature at bay.

The blood pulsed out of Donghae’s shoulder and he was getting lightheaded but he still fought. It was better than the alternative. There was no way he would go down without a fight.

Sungmin heard the initial crash noise and peeked out of the kitchen after turning off the stove. Maybe Donghae had fallen or something. Sungmin’s eyes went wide when he saw what was happening.

He turned quietly back into the kitchen and found one of the many stakes Donghae had hidden throughout the house. This one was in the drawer with the cutlery.

He quickly, silently made his way to the couch. He was thankful the vampire's entire attention was on Donghae. He also mentally thanked all of the masters he had that insisted he walk so silently that even they couldn’t hear him.

He jammed the stake just behind the vampire’s collar bone from the top.

The vampire’s attention diverted to him. He didn’t push the stake far enough into the vampire’s heart. The vampire looked as though he would attack but instead backed up and fell onto Nichkhun’s lap. The obedient ghoul stretched his arm out and the vampire bit down on it.

Sungmin saw the momentary wince of pain and fear before once again going blank.

Sungmin recognized the vampire’s face. He had one scar that would never go away because of this vampire. They took Sungmin away from him for his wellbeing because he had broken so many rules that were set to prolong the lives of pets.

Then he saw Donghae, injured and breathing hard on the couch.

Sungmin felt a new emotion bubbling toward the top. He let out an almighty roar and kicked the stake all the way into the vampire’s shoulder, through his heart and the tip stuck out of his stomach slightly.

The vampire gave Sungmin that look the small man had grown to fear all those years ago before bursting into flames on Nichkhun’s lap.

The blond screamed in pain and didn’t know what to grab, his burnt legs or his profusely bleeding arm. Sungmin didn’t even spare him a glance. He ran to Donghae who was clutching his shoulder and completely out of it.

“Hae… Hae!” Donghae looked at Sungmin with glazed eyes.

Sungmin checked the clothes that were still strewn about the room and found Donghae’s phone.

“Phone locked…” He turned to Donghae, “Hae how do I unlock the phone?”

Donghae ran his finger across the screen, smearing blood across it. Sungmin pushed the green button on the left like he saw Donghae do before. He pushed it a second time when he saw the name Teukkie on the screen.

With one hand he held the phone to his ear. With the other he pushed on the wound in Donghae’s shoulder to try and stop the blood flow.

Eeteuk picked up just as Donghae screamed in pain.

“What the fuck is going on?” Came the reply.

“Eeteuk… We need your help. Donghae is bleeding. Khun is bleeding. I killed a vampire. I think they’re dying. Please Teukkie we need your help.” Sungmin almost started crying at the end.

“Sit tight. We’ll be there in five.”

“Please hurry…” Sungmin said before putting the phone down.

“P-push the red button…” Donghae panted. Sungmin did as he was told before tearing up a shirt that was on the ground. He tied it around the gaping hole in Nichkhun's arm and balled the rest up to press on Donghae’s shoulder. He took the bag of ice that fell off of Donghae’s leg and wrapped it in the bloody shirt.

“I think the medicine in your blood saved us…” Sungmin said in an effort to keep Donghae awake. “Khun, come talk with us.” Sungmin said softly.

“Min… What just happened?” Nichkhun tried to move closer to the other men without aggravating any of his wounds.

“I think we should wait for help before I say anything. Right Hae?” He turned to the rapidly paling man. Donghae nodded.

“Probably… best… I’m tired…”

“No. you can’t. I’m sorry for this.” Sungmin said to Donghae before pressing down on the wound. Donghae screamed in pain. “I hope your neighbours didn’t hear that.” Sungmin looked worried at the open door.

Sungmin heard people running toward the house. He stood and was about to close the door when he looked around the corner and saw the big black van belonging to the hunters.

“What happened?” Eeteuk said. The first thing he saw was Sungmin covered in blood.

“None of this is mine. Please. Hae is bleeding out and Khun is burnt pretty bad.”

“Ok. Help me get them into the van Wookie is waiting for us at the clinic.”

Eunhyuk ran in and picked up Nichkhun and Sungmin helped Donghae walk to the van.

“When we get there, you’re going to explain everything to me and we’ll have to figure out what to do with blondie back there.”

They got to the clinic and Ryeowook was aided by a few other hunters to patch up Donghae and Nichkhun.

Sungmin and Eeteuk talked in the hall outside.

“Donghae is awake.”  Ryeowook said while wiping blood off of his hands. “Don’t you want to wash that off?” Ryeowook gestured toward all of the blood on Sungmin’s hands and face.

“Probably should…” Sungmin sighed.

In the bathroom, he scrubbed the blood off of himself as well as he could and looked in the mirror. He felt he could have done more. He could still feel the gaze of that vampire on him. He shuddered momentarily then went back to washing his face. 


	12. decisons

Donghae’s face brightened when Sungmin walked into the room. His shoulder was bandaged and his arm in a sling. His leg was elevated because he had hurt it again in the struggle.

“Donghae cannot have the pills I gave him anymore. His blood pressure is too low. It might kill him.” Ryeowook said. To which Sungmin nodded without breaking eye contact with Donghae.

“Can I talk to Donghae alone please?” Sungmin asked.

Everyone who could, left the room. Sungmin noticed that Nichkhun was unconscious.

Sungmin ran his fingers through Donghae’s messy hair.

“What did you want to talk about, Min?” Donghae looked nervous. He felt like he knew what was coming.

“Hae… I was thinking. I don’t want to see you suffer like this anymore.”

“Do you think this was your fault?” Donghae asked, hoping Sungmin wasn’t going to leave him.

“Let me finish talking.” Sungmin frowned. Donghae nodded. “I mean, this wouldn’t have happened if I had known how to fight the vampire. I want to learn how to fight.”  He looked determined.

“You might be good at it, but it’s dangerous.” Donghae responded.

“But… you’re not going to tell me no?”

“This is your life, you can’t hide at my house forever. This might be a good step forward… and if my eyes didn’t mistake me, you took down a vampire all by yourself with no training. Imagine how good you’d be when you know what you’re doing.” Donghae said excitedly. “I think you should do it.”

Sungmin smiled and kissed Donghae softly.

“I think your blood made him weak… you still had the muscle relaxant in your blood.”

Donghae smirked. “You said that earlier.”

“I think I was able to do it because I knew him…”

“What do you mean? Old master?” Sungmin nodded.

“He gave me one scar that doesn’t want to heal. He was also one of the ones who never gave me food. I have no idea how many times he almost killed me. They revoked ownership because he broke so many rules.”

Sungmin sighed and squeezed his eyes tightly. He wouldn’t cry. He was happy.

“That was a tough year.”

“He had you for a year?” Sungmin nodded.

“The master after passed me on not even an hour later because of how badly scarred I was from him… and what his blood did to me.”

Donghae ran his hand up Sungmin’s arm and hugged Sungmin’s head to his chest. He kissed the top of Sungmin’s head firmly. “He’s gone now. He can’t hurt us.”


	13. not sure how it'll make you feel better, but hey, BLOW JOB!

Sungmin nodded and tilted his head up to kiss the underside of Donghae’s chin. Donghae responded with a soft mmm noise.

Sungmin did it again. “Min…” He sighed. “We can’t- I’m hurt…”

“I’ll make you feel a little better.” Sungmin whispered before standing up and pulling the curtain around Donghae’s bed shut. “Don’t make a sound.” Sungmin whispered into Donghae’s ear as he cupped Donghae’s growing bulge through the thin infirmary blanket and sweatpants.

Sungmin smiled wickedly at Donghae before kissing him and sticking his hand into the sweatpants.

Donghae bit his lip to keep from making noise as the smaller man began to stroke him. He closed his eyes and arched into Sungmin’s touch.

Sungmin moved around so he was perched on the end of the bed between Donghae’s legs.

He pulled the sweatpants down only as far as necessary. Which was a slight challenge given that the brunet’s leg was still in the air. He pressed small open mouthed kisses on any and all of the skin he had uncovered. Donghae squeaked then bit his hand when Sungmin started kissing from base to tip. He popped his head up long enough to press his finger against his own lips in a shushing motion.

Donghae’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as Sungmin engulfed the entire length, sucking and licking up and down at a rapid pace. His lips curled back exposing his teeth and almost making it look as though Donghae was in pain.

Donghae’s fingers twined into Sungmin’s black locks as he involuntarily bucked into the inviting warmth of Sungmin’s mouth. Sungmin’s response was to take him as far down his throat as he could and make a nearly inaudible hum. Not loud enough to hear but definitely enough to feel.

Donghae snapped his hips up uncontrollably, thrusting unevenly and hitting the back of Sungmin’s throat on almost every push. Donghae was desperately trying to keep the sound of his panting down as quietly as he could but when Sungmin wrapped his arms around Donghae’s waist and swallowed, Donghae came hard while whimpering and occasionally throwing Sungmin’s name in while his smaller lover milked him for everything he had.

Sungmin continued bobbing his head until Donghae’s cock stopped twitching and the brunet stopped letting out those tiny, delicious sounds every time his head bobbed.

Donghae opened his eyes and saw the smaller man sitting on the end of the bed licking his lips and looking like a kitten full of milk.

He pulled Donghae’s sweat pants back on, crawled up and wrapped himself around the brunet’s side. Donghae turned his head and kissed Sungmin softly.  

“I’ll pay you back later.” Donghae whispered into Sungmin’s lips. Sungmin hummed and kissed him back.

“It was my pleasure… actually I think that’s my favourite thing to do to you outside of sex.”


	14. excited about training

There was a noise outside like someone was contemplating knocking on the door. The door cracked open.

“You two done uh… talking yet?” Eeteuk’s voice asked nervously.

Sungmin stood up and fixed his hair while pulling the curtain back.

“We have,” Donghae said, “And Sungmin has something to ask of you.”

“Oh?” The charismatic leader leaned against the door frame and waited. Sungmin took a step forward.

“I … I want y-you to train me. I want to learn how to fight. How I can protect Donghae…”

“You could be a liability." Eeteuk said flatly, "Why should I? You’re small, you’re delicate you look like you could keel over at any moment.”

“I took down a vampire myself. I’m nimble and quiet. I know about their lifestyles. I am an asset.” He raised his head proudly. Sungmin’s voice grew stronger with every word. He looked at Eeteuk with a strength in his eyes that the leader had no idea he possessed.

Eeteuk smiled broadly.

“Training is going to be hell.”

“Can I train too?” A weak voice in the other bed asked.

“Shit… I forgot about him.” Eeteuk growled.

“I want to train too.” Nichkhun sat up in his bed with a bit of effort.

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Eeteuk walked quickly to the blond.

“Yeah. I want to learn how to get revenge on those assholes who got me to betray my friend.” It was obvious that he was still groggy.

“I want to wait until after Donghae can take care of himself before I start training though.” Sungmin said.

**Later**

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Donghae asked just before Sungmin kissed him.

“Yeah.” Sungmin said. “I want to pull my own weight. That’s why I have to go tomorrow.” Sungmin took off Donghae’s shirt.

“Fortunately this isn’t like the military where you have to leave me for training. I think I’d die if I didn’t get to sleep next to you.” Sungmin took off his own shirt and pressed their chests together.

This was the longest Sungmin had ever gone without sex. He didn’t want to hurt the already injured man but this was a special occasion and Donghae was getting pretty insistent as well.

Their tongues danced as Sungmin pressed Donghae against a wall and unzipped the taller man’s pants. Sungmin ground his denim clad erection against Donghae. It hurt a little but Donghae moaned loudly just as Sungmin pushed the brunet’s pants and underwear down.

He stepped out of his pants while Sungmin undid his own pants and forced their hips together, rolling against him desperately. Their lips never detached as they made their way to the bed.

Sungmin forced Donghae’s head up and attacked the taller man’s neck with kisses and licks. Sungmin was overwhelming Donghae with touches and kisses and small bites to the point that all Donghae could do was hang onto Sungmin and go along for the ride.

Sungmin started to kiss his way up Donghae’s thighs, paying special attention to the prominent scar.

“Fuck… Min… while I can still think clear enough to… nngh” Sungmin bit a spot a little higher on his lover’s thigh. “Ah… think…mmm that’s nice AH!”

Sungmin’s head popped up from between Donghae’s legs. His rapid breath was ghosting over the brunet’s erection. “Mhm?”

“You said… You said you h-had a scar like mine….”

Sungmin slunk up Donghae’s body and kissed him ever so gently. He didn’t say anything, he just handed Donghae the bottle of lubricant and turned so his head was pointed at Donghae’s feet.

Sungmin kissed his way down Donghae’s stomach toward his neglected cock.

Donghae looked up and traced the marred skin at the crease where Sungmin’s leg met the curve of his ass.

“I couldn’t put my leg down for days. He said he wanted me to remember it always… I was not willing.” Sungmin sighed. “With him I was never willing.”

Donghae kissed it.

Sungmin gasped.

He kissed and licked the scar until he hoped the unpleasant memory was going to be overwritten by something better. He arched up when Sungmin purred around his cock.

Sungmin completely let go of Donghae’s cock when the brunet craned his neck and sucked on the soft skin at the base of the pale man’s erection.

“Shit Donghae. Don’t make me wait…” Sungmin groaned.

He moaned loudly when a slick finger started pumping in and out of him.

“Not enough. More.” He pouted as he started licking the head of Donghae’s cock again.

Donghae pushed two more fingers past the tight ring of muscles and spread them every time he pulled out.

Sungmin gave a heavy sigh and buried his forehead in the black curls at the base of Donghae’s cock.

Shortly after the fourth finger Sungmin crawled away from Donghae.

Sungmin turned again so Donghae could see everything he was doing. He licked from the tip to the base and left open mouthed kisses back up. Sungmin maintained eye contact with Donghae as he sucked the tip past his lips. Donghae had great difficulty when Sungmin started fluttering his tongue against the slit.

He pulled away with an exaggerated pop and sat back on his heels. He softly stroked and crawled up to kiss Donghae.

Or so the brunet thought.

Sungmin rubbed noses and softly traced his lips along the edge of Donghae’s jaw. He took an earlobe between his teeth and tugged softly. He stuck his tongue out and licked along the crease of Donghae’s lips. The instant he opened to kiss back, Sungmin sat back again.

Donghae’s head tried to follow the quickly retreating Sungmin but Sungmin pushed against his chest and made him lay back down.

Donghae let out a frustrated breath. It was quickly replaced by him sucking in air through his teeth as Sungmin scratched slowly up Donghae’s thighs.

His eyes opened when he heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper. He hadn’t even realized that he closed them.

He groaned softly when Sungmin slowly rolled it down his shaft and started to apply lube. Sungmin hovered above Donghae’s cock holding it steady. Sungmin was teasing his own entrance with it. When Donghae tried to lift his hips, Sungmin pushed down so he couldn’t lift them.

Donghae made a frustrated noise.

“Use your words.” Sungmin teased.

“Please Min…” Donghae sighed.

“Please what?” He purred.

“I need you… Please let me fuck you.” He whined.

Sungmin raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly.

“Please Min, I need you now… ride me… I’m so hard…”

Sungmin sank slowly down Donghae’s cock until their hips touched.

Donghae tried to rest his hands on Sungmin’s hips but Sungmin grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed.

He started rocking slowly, lifting his hips every so often.

“More, Min… Harder” Donghae bit the inside of his lip.

Sungmin raised hips and slammed back down every time.

“I want to touch you.” The brunet said quietly.

Sungmin continued his pace but let go of Donghae’s hands and leaned back. The sound of skin slapping skin got that much louder. Donghae sat up slightly and ran his palms up the soft expanse of pale chest. He brought his arm behind Sungmin and managed to kiss the middle of his chest before being pushed roughly to the mattress.

“I never said you could kiss me.”

“Can I kiss you?”  Donghae asked after a moment.

Sungmin leaned down and brought his arm behind Donghae, pulling their chests together and kissed him. Closed mouth.

“Give me more” Donghae begged.

Sungmin kissed Donghae again. This time he rotated his hips and rode Donghae faster and harder causing the brunet to moan loudly.

His eyes were closed and his mouth opened slightly. Sungmin forced his tongue past the taller man’s lips.

Donghae wrapped his arms around Sungmin and held him so he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere while he kissed the pale man breathless.

Sungmin stood up, confusing Donghae.

“What?”

“Lean against the headboard.” Sungmin ordered. Donghae did.

Sungmin sat on Donghae’s cock with his back to the taller man’s chest.

Donghae ran his hands up Sungmin’s thighs while the pale man rode him furiously.

He wrapped his hand around Sungmin's cock. Sungmin was very vocal in this position. More so when Donghae kept rubbing his thumb across the slit and spread his precome around.

“Don’t just leave your hand there, make me come, Hae.” He said just before a rather long moan.

Sungmin was sweating and rolling hips searching for just the right angle to… “Ah fuck.” He nearly shrieked. His pace sped up and Donghae started stroking.

Donghae wrapped an arm around Sungmin’s waist to hold him still as he readjusted himself so his feet were under them.

Sungmin started moving again when Donghae resumed stroking. This time Donghae also pushed up into Sungmin’s prostate while he pulled down.

Donghae’s hand flew effortlessly up and down, pumping as fast as he could. He felt the familiar heat coiling up in his stomach.

“I’m close, Min.” He pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses along Sungmin’s back with his unoccupied hand he scratched his way up Sungmin’s chest grazing a nipple.

He scratched lightly up his neck and turned Sungmin’s head so they could kiss.

At the same time, they whispered the words “Come for me.”

Their breaths caught. Sungmin let out a series of short moans and harsh breaths as he came all over his stomach and chest. A few thrusts later, Donghae made a noise that sounded like a combination of a cough and a sneeze. They continued rolling their hips and Donghae stroked Sungmin’s cock slowly.

They slowed and stopped and Donghae pulled out. His hand was covered in Sungmin’s come and the languid pale man watched as Donghae cleaned off his hand before licking Sungmin’s stomach clean.

Sungmin kissed Donghae hard and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“If it weren’t for the fact that I’m sure I’m going to need to run tomorrow, I would say that you’ve just initiated round two.” Sungmin panted. His eyelids were heavy and he had a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

Donghae’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry babe! I didn’t even think about that! It’s going to be my fault if you’re not good on the PT test.”

“Not like I won’t get in. I have at least 4 recommendations and one destroyed vampire under my belt.” He said, fairly confident in his abilities.


	15. can't do a pull up to save my life

The next morning they both woke early and Eeteuk picked them up in the big black van.

“You ready, Min?” Eeteuk asked. The pale man nodded. He was dressed in comfortable pants, a long sleeved shirt and his ever present sunglasses.

“Just remember, don’t mention the vampire thing yet. Most of these people aren’t even going to get in so you’re going to have to keep quiet about it.” Sungmin nodded.

They got to the training ground and Nichkhun was the first person they saw.

“You’re going to test in today too?” Nichkhun asked. Sungmin nodded.

“When you’re actually training and you finally get out there, watch each other’s backs. I have a feeling they’re going to partner you two together… a lot” Donghae said with a hand on each of their shoulders, “I gotta go. Orientation and screening is about to start.” Donghae kissed Sungmin on the top of the head and left.

“Ok! Everybody line up!”  A man with close cropped hair shouted.

Everyone lined up and waited for instructions. It was obvious most of the hopefuls were from the military so Sungmin and Nichkhun stuck out like sore thumbs.

The drill sergeant like man inspected everyone and gave a quick rundown of what was to be expected of them. He introduced himself as Seunghyun. He got to the end of the line and looked Sungmin up and down.

“What the fuck is this, ghost boy? Are you trying to look cool or something?”

“Please don’t it’s for- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Sungmin collapsed to the ground pressing his palms to his eyes.

“He was about to say, it’s for health purposes.” Nichkhun took the sun glasses from the stunned man’s hands and knelt next to Sungmin. “Min… it’s ok. Calm down. I got your glasses back.”

Sungmin stuck out his hand and reached for them. Nichkhun grabbed Sungmin’s hand with his left and placed the sunglasses in his hand with his right.

Sungmin stood and scowled at Seunghyun.

“Are you two Teukkie’s boys?”

“Yeah.” Nichkhun nodded.

“Prepare to impress me.” He turned and continued his orientation speech.

First came the 2 mile run. Sungmin looked confused and Nichkhun explained that the object was to get to the endpoint fastest.

The signal to go and Sungmin ran as fast as he could. Nichkhun ran to catch up with Sungmin. They reached the finish line and Sungmin went to sit down but Nichkhun told Sungmin to walk back and forth with his arms over his head like he was doing.

“Why?”

“So you don’t faint from suddenly not moving.” Sungmin shrugged and copied the blond.

A minute and thirty seconds later, the third place runner showed up.

They got into the gym and Sungmin lifted his glasses experimentally. It was dim enough for him to not be uncomfortable. He took them off and placed them in the front pocket of his shirt.

“I thought it was medical reasons that made you wear the glasses” Seunghyun growled.

“It’s dim enough in here. In all honesty, I’d rather not wear the glasses at all… just hurts too bad otherwise.”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and announced that it was time to do sit ups and to split into preassigned pairs.

Sungmin and Nichkhun were not paired together. They frowned at each other from across the gym.

Sungmin got paired with a rather large, muscular blond man. Nichkhun got paired up with a man who could best be described by the two adjectives ‘swishy’ and ‘flamboyant’.

Sungmin had to hold the large man’s feet down first.

“No funny business” He said.

“What?”

“That close to my ass? I bet a faggot like you would get super excited.”

Sungmin gave a cursory glance down. “I’ve seen better.” Sungmin shrugged, “And how am I a pile of sticks for starting a fire?”

“What?”

“You called me a faggot, that’s what a faggot is.”

“Look you little pansy bitch, you gonna hold my feet down or what?” He shouted.

“It would be a little difficult to hold your feet down for sit-ups while you’re standing up and threatening Mr. Lee here, Mr. Kim.” Seunghyun said while writing things on his clipboard and walking past. He made sure to keep a close eye on those two.

“Ok! Ten minutes… Go!” Seunghyun tapped on a stopwatch and started walking around taking notes.

“Sixteen… seventeen… eighteen…uaah” He lifted his legs into the air with Sungmin attached.

He came back four minutes later 

“Eighty eight… eighty nine…uaaah” And again.

“Ok guys, time!”

He wrote down everyone’s numbers and told Sungmin’s partner that he was deducting points for being an ass and doing sit ups improperly.

 They switched and Sungmin lay on his back with his knees up.

“I bet this is what it looks like when you’re bein-“

“Mr. Kim collect your belongings and leave now.” Seunghyun said loud enough for the rest of the applicants to hear.  “Everyone take a break. We’re going to wait for a partner for Mr. Lee here.”

Two minutes later, a skinny, ginger haired young man with a ponytail came in. He talked to Seunghyun who kept gesturing toward Sungmin. He walked over to Sungmin who was sitting on the floor next to Nichkhun.

“Sungmin?” Sungmin stood up and bowed instantly.

“I’m sorry for inconveniencing you. Thank you for your help.”

“Quit groveling Minnie.” Nichkhun mumbled.

“Am I groveling? Sorry Khun I didn’t mean to sound like I was groveling.” Nichkhun raised an eyebrow and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s start with the second group.”

“How does this work? Am I supposed to pick you up with my legs? I can’t.”

“You’re supposed to sit up and your elbows are supposed to touch your knees… you’ve never done this before?”

“Nope…”

“Go!” Seunghyun hit the timer.

Sungmin sat up and touched his knees

Two minutes later Sungmin struggled to get up.

“You can do it Minnie! I know you can!” He cheered the pale man on.

Sungmin tried. He had tears in the corners of his eyes but because someone believed in him, he kept trying.

“Time” Seunghyun said.

“I’m Taemin by the way.” He whispered.

“Jokwon?” Seunghyun asked

“710” Nichkhun replied.

“Sungmin?”

“100 even” Taemin patted Sungmin on the shoulder and some of the other applicants giggled.

“Pushups and then pull ups.” The examiner shouted.

Sungmin couldn’t do any pull ups. He could only manage 53 pushups.

Nichkhun and Jokwon on the other hand were breaking all of the records.

“Take a break and we’ll move on to part two in an hour and a half.” Seunghyun told the applicants after going with Taemin to discuss results.

Sungmin lay on the floor with his arms out.

“What do you think the second part will have?” Nichkhun asked.

“I hope it’s not writing…” Sungmin looked nervous.

“Why not?”

“I never learned.” Sungmin mumbled.

“Seriously?” Sungmin hid his face in embarrassment.

Nichkhun looked around and saw a spare clipboard with paper and a pen. “This’ll have to do.” He brought it to Sungmin. “Crash course, Minnie.”

Sungmin watched and quickly absorbed the information given to him.

“Ok, you try writing it.”

Sungmin copied the alphabet perfectly.

“Ok… you think you could remember that? I need to show you a little bit more.”

An hour and a half later and Nichkhun was fairly certain that Sungmin was a true genius.

“I moved around a lot. I had to learn languages and customs quickly.”

“I was a military brat too.” Jokwon said.

“Military… brat?” Sungmin looked confused at Nichkhun.

“Children of military personnel usually have to go all around the world like they do. They don’t get to stay in one place very long.”

Sungmin nodded. His mouth was forming a small o.

One by one, people’s names were called until 6 people remained. Sungmin, Nichkhun, Jokwon, and three others whose names they learned were Jinki, Jonghyun and Kibum sat on the floor and stared at each other.

“Maybe the testing room is full and we have to wait our turn?” Nichkhun posed.

“They haven’t asked us to leave yet right?”

They sat there for an hour. Sungmin sat apart from the others with his legs crossed and his back straight. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was meditating.

“What’s he doing?” Jonghyun asked.

“Dunno Jjongie, but I’m bored enough to try.”

The two men copied Sungmin and sat quietly. The remaining three looked at each other, shrugged an also sat like that.

Half an hour later, Seunghyun, Eeteuk and Donghae threw the door open and walked in. four of the men jumped. The door hitting the wall startled them. Nichkhun’s eyes slowly opened and he looked over at the people who came in. Sungmin didn’t move.

“Hey Minnie, there’s people here.” Nichkhun whispered. Sungmin didn’t move.

“Hae… could you wake him up?” Eeteuk asked.

“Maybe? I’ve never seen him do this before.” He knelt down by Sungmin and whispered into his ear, “Min… are you asleep?” No reaction. He looked up at Eeteuk and shrugged. Donghae placed a small kiss to Sungmin’s lips. Five men in the room were surprised.

Sungmin cracked an eye open and looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

“How long did you plan on sitting there?” Donghae asked with a look of wonder on his face.

“Until you kissed me.” Sungmin smiled cheekily.

“What if it wasn’t me that came in?”

“I would have been up by now. I’m not unaware of my surroundings when I sit like that. Its how I used to sleep.”

“Neat trick.” Eeteuk said, pretending to be unimpressed. “Can we continue now?”

Sungmin stood and joined the other five men in a row.

“I would congratulate you six for passing, but it’s only going to get worse from here.” Seunghyun said.

“Sungmin, may I have a word?” Donghae asked. Sungmin followed Donghae to the corner of the gym. “Under no circumstances tell them you were raised by vampires.” Sungmin nodded.

“They have communal dressing rooms don’t they?” Sungmin looked worried.

“If they ask, you were rescued from a vampire attack. Otherwise, let them come to their own conclusions.” Again Sungmin nodded.

He returned to his place in line and Seunghyun resumed speaking. “How many of you believe in vampires… like really believe.”

Sungmin and Nichkhun’s hands shot up. Everyone else looked confused.

“Why?” Seunghyun asked them. Sungmin looked nervously at Donghae and Eeteuk. Nichkhun simply pulled up his sleeve and showed the still raw bite on his arm without saying a word.

“They got you pretty good.” Seunghyun said.

“Got this a month ago.” Nichkhun said with a frown.

Sungmin reluctantly rolled up his sleeve. Seunghyun grabbed his arm causing Sungmin to flinch and try to back away. He pulled Sungmin’s sleeve up further.

“That’s enough Seunghyun.” Eeteuk frowned.

“Most people don’t survive that kind of vampire attack. You’re lucky.” Sungmin took his arm back and rolled the sleeve back down.

“If any of you don’t think you can handle a risk like this, step forward.” Nobody moved.

“Welcome to the team guys.” Eeteuk smiled. “Training tomorrow is going to be a bitch. Rest up and we’ll see you around nine.”

“How did you do?” Donghae asked Sungmin.

“I hurt…” He whined.

Donghae grabbed the clipboard. “Wow. You run fast.”

“Because Khun was chasing me. He said I had to come first.”

Donghae snickered. “Khun did almost as many sit-ups in one minute as you did in ten…”

Sungmin looked down with his lip out.

“Let’s get you home and get you a hot shower. Maybe a massage.” Sungmin smiled happily.

“Happy ending?” He asked with innocent puppy eyes.

“Who teaches you these things?”

“TV…” He said as they walked off together.

After they were gone Seunghyun turned to Eeteuk. “I thought tall, well-endowed blondes were his type.”

“They’re good for each other.” Eeteuk replied. “Have you ever seen him this happy?” Seunghyun shook his head.


	16. personal massage

Donghae and Sungmin got home. Sungmin just wanted to lie down but Donghae caught him before he could land face first onto the couch.

Donghae pulled the pale man’s shirt off.

“Hae… I’m too tired to play.” Sungmin whined.

“Who says we’re playing?” He pecked Sungmin on the lips, “You’re taking a nice, long, hot shower.”

“Why are you undressing too?”

“I’m going to wash you.” Donghae said as if it were perfectly obvious.

True to his word, Donghae only helped Sungmin wash off. When they were dried off, Donghae patted Sungmin on the butt and told him to lie down on the bed.

“So tired…” Sungmin whined.

“I bet…” Donghae kissed between Sungmin’s shoulder blades. “Doing all those pushups.”

“I’ve never done anything like that before. They preferred I stay soft and delicate and incapable of defending myself. Not strong and … nice looking like you.”

Donghae pulled out a bottle from the opposite night stand. Sungmin raised an eyebrow as Donghae poured some on his hands and rubbed them together.

“I _did_ say I’m tired…” He mumbled into the pillow.

“And I _did_ say I was going to help you.” He rubbed his lotion covered hands from the small of Sungmin’s back up to his shoulders.

“Are you going to do this for me every time I come home from training?” Sungmin asked, still face down in the pillow.

“We’ll see. I work too you know.” He massaged Sungmin’s arm down to the fingers.

Sungmin was a drooling mess beneath Donghae’s hands and he was just on the brink of sleep when Donghae patted his shoulder. “Flip over… your chest is going to be sore tomorrow too.”

Sungmin rolled lazily onto his back, aided by Donghae. He sat on Sungmin’s legs and lifted one of his arms before pressing into his shoulder.

Sungmin made the most delicious noise Donghae had heard all day.

“You ok?”

“It’s a good hurt.”

Donghae worked his way to the center of Sungmin’s chest.

The raven-haired man arched up into Donghae’s touch.

“Uh … Min… you’re making” Sungmin did a body wave. “Fuck,” Donghae whispered but kept massaging. He was trying to remember the muscle names and not take advantage of the fact that Sungmin’s leg was rubbing him in the most fantastic way. “You’re making it really hard to not take advantage of you.”

Sungmin sat up and grabbed the back of Donghae’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“I thought you were too tired to do anything.” Donghae was starting to pant.

Sungmin rolled his hips up so their erections would rub hard against each other.

“I can do this… is this ok?” He asked quietly against Donghae’s lips. Donghae nodded frantically.

“Your stomach is going to hate you tomorrow.” Donghae panted. 

“You’ll just have to rub it for me.” Sungmin gasped.

Donghae had a pretty good guess that the hitch in Sungmin’s breath meant he was getting close. He rolled his hips harder and faster.

“Shit… Hae… nngh … ah!”

Donghae felt Sungmin release on their stomachs and the pale man’s hips rocking frantically. Donghae skunk down his lover’s body and cleaned him off with his tongue.

“Hae… get back up here…” Sungmin ordered.

“Hmm?” He crawled up the bed and looked at Sungmin.

“Lay down.” Donghae did as he was told. Sungmin slid down Donghae’s body and cleaned his come off of Donghae’s stomach. Donghae’s eyes rolled shut. The visual was just too much. His eyes snapped open when he felt the head of his cock slip past Sungmin’s lips.

Sungmin was watching him. He pulled back and pressed gentle kisses and tiny little licks around the sensitive ridge. He trailed open mouth kisses to the scar on Donghae’s leg.

“You… y-you really ah! Like that thing… nnmmmaaahhh”

"So do you" He mumbled against his skin.

Sungmin trailed his tongue further up Donghae’s leg. He wasn’t entirely sure what Sungmin was doing with his tongue but it felt wonderful. “W-w-w-whatever you’re doing… ah! Don’t stop… nngh oh fuck Sungmin! Just that… so g… god this is ohhhh shit I’m close!” Sungmin moved to Donghae’s cock again.

Donghae let out a small ‘ah’ noise which grew in volume when Sungmin sucked Donghae’s entire length down his throat and made his throat close around the head. Sungmin swallowed and sucked hard. He looked up at Donghae who had his hand balled in a fist in the blankets and had his lips clamped firmly shut. Sungmin sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down quickly.

Donghae’s other hand flew to the back of Sungmin’s head and clutched desperately. His hips were starting to roll and Sungmin knew he was almost there. Sungmin hummed around Donghae’s cock while rubbing the scar with his thumb.

Sungmin’s name was on Donghae’s lips when he came undone. Sungmin was rather pleased with how high he managed to get Donghae to arch.

Donghae pulled Sungmin up to kiss him.

“Here I was trying to pamper and spoil you and you had to go and render me completely incapable of movement.”

“Are you complaining?” Sungmin asked, gently running the backs of his fingers up and down Donghae’ stomach and chest

“Not at all.” He flopped his head left and right as he said no. He rolled to his side and rest his hand on Sungmin’s waist. ”In all seriousness though, these next few weeks are going to be hell and I’ll try to help you in any way I can ok?”

Sungmin nodded before letting sleep overtake him. 


	17. first day

The next morning Sungmin went without Donghae for training. Donghae was a nervous wreck and until the van came to get him, he was acting like a mother sending his kid off to school for the first time.

“I am Hangeng.” The instructor stated, “I am here to teach you how to defend yourself, how to fight and how not to have your throat ripped out by a vampire.” He said as he paced in front of his students who were sitting seiza on the floor in their new training uniforms.

An hour later, Hangeng had his face in his hand shaking his head. Sungmin wouldn’t stop cowering when they were practicing overhead blocks.

They were all standing in a row in a horse stance with their arms up. Hangeng went past each student and brought a hand down to strike. They had to brace their hand above their heads and not get hit in the head.

Nichkhun was first so Sungmin knew what was coming. Hangeng couldn’t figure out why he kept doing this.

“How about this, because you keep doing this wrong, the other students have to stand with their arms over their heads for an unnecessarily long time. So not only are you looking like a total wimp who can’t protect himself, you’re inconveniencing everyone else. Maybe if you close your eyes?”

Sungmin closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath and put his arms over his head. Hangeng fixed his posture.

“Do you feel the difference?” He asked. Sungmin nodded. “Keep your eyes shut and your arm steady.” Hangeng said and threw his arm down without warning.

Sungmin’s eyes opened and he looked at Hangeng who had a surprised look on his face. Not only had he managed to withstand the force of the strike, he was actually fast enough to catch the instructor’s hand before he could pull away.

“See? I knew you could do it.” He smiled. Sungmin let go of Hangeng’s hand and stood next to Nichkhun on the other side of the room.

“Were you abused as a kid?” Nichkhun finally asked.

“My entire life.” He looked down, “As far back as I can remember anyway.”

“But you’re ok now?”

“Living with Donghae has been the best thing to ever happen to me.” He smiled.

“Good. Just tell yourself that you’re doing this for Donghae. He’ll be your strength when you don’t think you can go on or if you’re too scared.” Sungmin looked at Nichkhun in awe and nodded. That was a wonderful idea.

Sungmin went the rest of the day without flinching when Hangeng taught them more blocks.

“Ok guys, shower up. Go home. Tomorrow is going to be just as much fun.”

“Shower?”  Sungmin asked, looking at Nichkhun, “In front of other people?”

“Yeah… just like at school.” Didn’t you take phys-ed in school?” Sungmin shook his head.

“But… I can’t take my shirt off in front of everyone… or my pants.”

“How did you change this morning when you got here?” He opened the door to the locker rooms.

“I went into the bathroom” Nichkhun took off his shirt.

“No one will look at your junk if that’s what you’re worried about.” Nichkhun took off his sweat pants and folded them neatly.

“Junk?”

“Man bits… locker room etiquette. Just don’t look down there.”

“Oh…”

“It’ll be fine. They have towels here for you to use too.” Nichkhun wrapped one around his waist.

“C-can you stay? … I don’t like being alone with strangers… and n-n-no n no clothes…” Sungmin had the hem of his shirt bunched up in his hands.

Nichkhun sat down. Sungmin got his shirt off as Hangeng walked in to shower as well.

Hangeng looked at Sungmin who immediately went to cover himself.

“You don’t need to do that.” Hangeng put up a hand. “I’m on Donghae’s team. I know who you are”

“Oh…” Sungmin slowly brought his arms down.

“But it’s probably for the best you don’t explain too much to anyone.” Sungmin nodded.

The three men got to the communal shower that was already busy with other men rinsing themselves off some were in Hangeng’s class some were not. Everything went silent. You could hear the sound of someone dropping their washcloth.

Sungmin hid behind Nichkhun and Hangeng said “Ok, show’s over, nothing to see here.” Everyone else went back to washing themselves and pretended that they weren’t trying to get a glimpse of Sungmin out of the corner of their eye.

Hangeng drove Sungmin home. He seemed fidgety. Sungmin got out of the car and thanked his instructor. He ran to the door and knocked.


	18. welcome home

The instant Donghae opened the door, Sungmin was inside and pressing his lover against the wall.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Donghae chuckled between kisses. Sungmin was already hard and all Donghae could do was kick the front door shut and kiss back.

Sungmin gripped Donghae’s hips hard and rolled into him, “Maybe it’s because it was my first time away from you…” Sungmin sucked on a spot behind Donghae’s ear. “Or maybe because exercise is supposed to boost your sex drive.”

“Not like you needed help with that in the first place” Donghae let out a ragged breath when Sungmin bit that spot on his shoulder that seemed to be one of his favourite places to focus his attention.

Sungmin pulled Donghae’s shirt off. He started working on his pants and dropped to his knees.

“Not wasting any t- ohfuckohfuckohshitohjesus I’m gonna” Donghae moaned loudly “I’m gonna come so fast if you keep tha-“ If it were anyone else, Sungmin would have never heard his name escape Donghae’s lips. Less a whisper and more Donghae exhaling while mouthing his name.

He ran up the stairs not looking like it mattered to him whether Donghae followed or not. By the time Donghae made it up the stairs, he was pressed face first against the inside of the bedroom door and Sungmin had shoved two slick fingers into him. Donghae shouted more in surprise than pain.

Sungmin ran his other hand in circles up and down his lover’s chest while roughly scissoring his fingers in and out of him. In contrast, he placed feather light kisses and licks up the length of Donghae’s spine.

“Fuck… how do you manage to get me hard again so fast?” He ground out between his teeth.

“If I told you all of my secrets, they wouldn’t be secrets anymore would they?”

Without warning Sungmin pulled his fingers out and dropped to his knees. He bit and licked and sucked at everything he could reach without letting Donghae move anywhere.

He practically screamed when he felt something … different force its way past the tight ring of muscles. He involuntarily clenched when it started moving in circles.

He tried to move. Toward it or away he wasn’t sure but Sungmin held him steady. He moaned when it went away and he felt Sungmin chuckle while he licked a wet trail up the brunet’s back.

When did Sungmin’s shirt come off?

He forced four fingers into Donghae’s tight entrance making him bite his knuckle and growl between his grit teeth.

He whimpered between every thrust and pushed back against the hand that was forcing him open.

Sungmin leaned forward and sucked on Donghae’s earlobe. “Ready?” He asked the shuddering brunet. Sungmin’s skin felt like fire on his.

Donghae squeaked and nodded. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were grit.

Sungmin pulled his fingers away and kissed between Donghae’s shoulder blades. Donghae spread his legs and braced himself. He half expected Sungmin to ram all the way in as fast and as hard as he could.

Sungmin pressed his chest against Donghae’s back and teased the entrance with the head of his cock. He wrapped one arm around Donghae’s waist and rest his hand on the taller man’s stomach in a comforting gesture.

He pressed the head of his cock just past the tight ring of muscles and pushed in a tiny bit further. Sungmin stopped when he heard Donghae make a sobbing noise. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed in just about as far but no further.

Donghae was the one who pushed back and sheathed Sungmin’s cock almost completely. They both froze. Donghae was tense and breathing quickly through clenched teeth.

Sungmin kissed Donghae’s shoulders and back, bringing his hand down to stroke at Donghae’s neglected cock.

The brunet mewled and rested his head on his upper arm. Sungmin pulled back a little and pushed back in. Donghae let out an encouraging shout of “oh” and he thrust a few more times, finally pushing all the way in.

A few minutes later, Sungmin pulled out completely and backed away.

“What?” Donghae panted.

“I can’t… not like this Hae.” Sungmin panted.

“Huh?”

Sungmin turned Donghae to face him and lifted one of his legs over his arm.

Sungmin pushed back into Donghae and thrust shallowly into the tight warmth. Donghae held desperately around Sungmin’s neck and pressed tiny kisses to his throat.

“More…” Donghae muttered, his head falling back. “Min please… more”

Sungmin lifted Donghae’s other leg, pressing further in, slowly and as deep as he could.

Donghae moaned and sucked on Sungmin’s collarbone. Sungmin hummed and fucked Donghae harder. The brunet let go and threw his head back to moan. He didn’t care that he hit his head. Donghae could feel the skin on his back being rubbed raw and Sungmin started sliding down the wall with Donghae wrapped around him.

Donghae was wedged in the corner between the wall and the floor. Sungmin was over him speeding up with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping filled the room and Donghae cried out when Sungmin started pumping his cock.

Sungmin brought Donghae’s legs over his shoulders and leaned back slightly. He sat on his feet and rolled up into Donghae over and over.

He snapped his hips forward and Donghae moaned in a way Sungmin had never heard before.

Sungmin paused. “Are you o-“

“Don’t stop! Please” He shrieked desperately, rolling his hips as well as he could to get Sungmin to keep moving, “Don’t fucking stop!”

Sungmin snapped his hips up again and again. Donghae made the noise he liked again and again louder and louder, encouraging Sungmin to put more effort into it.

“You’re so tight I don’t know how much longer I can do this for…” Sungmin panted. Sweat was starting to drip down his temple.

Donghae could only reply with a series of “ah” noises.

Donghae pushed himself up into a sitting position onto Sungmin’s lap and kissed him. It was hard and sloppy and aggressive.

Donghae’s hand joined Sungmin on his cock. He could feel Donghae’s inner muscles begin to twitch and the pitch of his moans going up. They broke their kiss and Donghae followed Sungmin’s line of sight. He was biting his lip and watching the point where their bodies met.

Donghae looked back up at Sungmin and his eyes followed a bead of sweat to its origin. He traced the trail with his tongue.

Sungmin looked directly into Donghae’s eyes and said in a deep almost moaning type voice, “I love it when you say my name when you come… Say my name for me…”

“Sungmin… Oh god, Sungmin! So good, Sungmin… Come with me, Sungmin…” His hips rolled violently, his inner muscles clenched and he shot thick ropes across his chest and stomach.

Donghae’s request hit Sungmin’s ears and the clenching muscles doubled the effect and two thrusts later, Sungmin buried his head in Donghae’s shoulder.

He slowly rolled his hips, staring at Donghae like he was something delicious as he brought his lips to Donghae’s ear. “Donghae,” He moaned so quietly, “Feel so good Hae…” He kissed his way to Donghae’s lips, “I thought you were tight before…” He rolled his hips one last time before bringing his and Donghae’s hands to his lips, licking off each of their fingers.

Sungmin noticed that Donghae’s cock twitched. He smirked and kissed the brunet.

A few minutes later Sungmin sighed deeply and pulled out, making both men moan.

“Shower?” Donghae asked.

“Mm” Sungmin replied.

Donghae stood slowly and before he could go anywhere, Sungmin was licking him all over.

“Fuck… Min… too tired to fuck just yet.” They showered and rook a nap.


	19. further training

The rest of the week went about the same. Training, go home, let Donghae fuck his brains out (sometimes Sungmin topped) and sleep.

When Donghae was off of medical leave for his shoulder and was put on light office duty, Sungmin started a new sort of training.

They had a vampire. It wasn’t a normal run of the mill one. This one was a hunter and decided to stay a hunter after a vampire changed him. They had an ally as long as they could keep him fed.

“I am L.” The vampire said. “This week, I will be your teacher.” He paced in front of the trainees, “I understand that this is not the first time some of you have come across vampires.” He looked pointedly at Sungmin and Nichkhun.

He stopped in front of Sungmin and looked him up and down. He picked up one of Sungmin’s arms. After examining it he looked at Sungmin. Under his breath, just loud enough for only L to hear, Sungmin said _“Hārf nākôn”_

L frowned and nodded but said nothing. “I won’t say anything” He whispered just as quietly.

He looked at Nichkhun and his nostrils flared.

“I can smell your fear. Never show your fear.” He returned to Sungmin. “This young man, what’s your name?”

“Sungmin.” He said with his head down. He was the model of subservience.

 _“Nākôn”_ L mumbled.

Sungmin stood straight.

“Sungmin here can mask his fear. Today’s lesson will be how to mask your emotions.”

The lesson was over and Sungmin ran to the office he knew Donghae was in.

He closed the door behind himself.

“Hey Minnie, are you ok?” He asked when he saw his lover’s unhappy and paler than normal face.

Sungmin lunged at Donghae and kissed him hard.

“Min… We can’t do this here.” He said after Sungmin broke the kiss to breathe. “Everyone can see in.”

Sungmin sat sideways in Donghae’s lap with his forehead pressed against the brunet’s neck. His arms were loosely wrapped around Sungmin’s shoulders. Donghae could feel Sungmin trembling slightly.

Donghae ran a hand up Sungmin’s back. “What’s wrong?” He kissed the top of Sungmin’s head.

“I think I’ve been hanging around you for too long.” He breathed in a ragged breath.

“Why do you say that?” Donghae frowned, not sure he liked where this was going.

“I’ve locked away my feelings for so long.” He took in a shaky breath, “I’m not supposed to let my emotions get the better of me. Even L said so. But back when … he attacked us I was so… angry? And now … now I can’t stop shaking … My breathing is fast… and not for the reasons I like.”

“You’re scared Min.” Sungmin looked up at him confused. He was squinting. His pupils were larger than normal.

“Maybe it would be better if I just stayed home and didn’t do this anymore.” He pouted.

“Are you going to let your fear get the better of you or are you going to be strong and follow your dream?”

“I… I want to be strong for you… To protect you.” He looked Donghae in the eyes.

“That’s the spirit, Min.” He patted his lover on the thigh encouragingly.

“I’m going to cut out early. Do you want to go for dinner?”

Sungmin shook his head. “Can we just stay home for now?”

Donghae clocked out and they went home together.

“Are you hungry?” Donghae asked as he sat on the couch. Sungmin shook his head.

 “I don’t feel like eating… Is this normal?” He sat down next to Donghae.

“Fear response… yeah that’s normal.” Donghae pushed a lock of hair behind Sungmin's ear.

“The fuzzy feeling in my stomach? Is that a fear response too?” He looked nervously at Donghae.

“Do you feel sick?”

“Sick?” He tilted his head, not exactly sure why he would be asked that.

“Is it a bad fuzzy or a happy fuzzy?”

“I don’t know… but it gets stronger when you touch me… but not when anyone else touches me…” He brought his feet up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his shins.

“How about when we have sex? Same fuzzy feeling?” Sungmin dropped to his side.

“Almost… not quite.” He laid his head on Donghae’s lap

“How do you feel?” Donghae carded his fingers through Sungmin's hair.

“Like I want to hold you and never let go… like I want to kiss you and hold you and even if we never do more than that again, I’ll be fine as long as I get to hold you.” He rolled onto his back to look at Donghae. “Like I’m… scared and happy all at once…”

The brunet smiled. “I love you too.”

“Love?” Sungmin asked. Donghae nodded.

“Sounds like love to me” He ran his hair through the raven locks.

“Love… I love you.” It felt right to say. He smiled broadly, “Donghae, I love you.” He lifted his head and kissed the brunet. Donghae kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

They spent the rest of the night on the couch. Sungmin was lying on top of Donghae, not moving much, just watching TV and giving each other tiny kisses.

The next day there was training with Hangeng and L again. At the end of the day Sungmin rushed back to Donghae’s office.

He saw the brunet come out of a storage cupboard. Sungmin rushed him and shut the door behind them.

“Min?” Sungmin kissed Donghae and backed away putting a finger to his lips indicating that he should be quiet.

“Don’t make a sound.” He whispered into Donghae’s ear. “You don’t want to get caught now do you?”

Donghae’s nostril’s flared like he wanted to argue or tell Sungmin that they couldn’t do this, but he was too turned on by the thought of what might come to argue.

Sungmin pulled Donghae’s pants down just far enough to frustrate the taller man.  He kissed and licked along the waistband of Donghae’s underwear. He palmed Donghae through the soft cotton.

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as Sungmin started kissing the growing bulge. Donghae rolled his eyes back and mouthed the word fuck.

Sungmin stood and brought his lips to Donghae’s ear, “Not this time, love. Maybe if we do this again.”

He pulled Donghae’s underwear down to where his pants were and wrapped his fingers around the taller man’s cock, pulling gently. Donghae bit his lips and breathed hard. Sungmin dropped to his knees again and licked at Donghae’s hip bone. He continued stroking Donghae. He licked and sucked at the sensitive sac below. Donghae took a deep breath he almost looked like he was trying to stop hiccups.

His hand flew to the back of Sungmin’s head with an almost painful grip. Sungmin sighed at the miniscule amount of pain. The air ghosting across the base of his cock caused Donghae to arch his back and almost knock over a stack of printer paper.

He caught it and put them back on the shelf. He grabbed the edge of the shelf with a white knuckle grip when Sungmin sucked him greedily into his mouth.

He caught himself before he made a noise just as he heard Eeteuk walking by talking to L.

Sungmin heard L snort through the door.

Donghae breathed a sigh of disappointment when Sungmin stood abruptly. He whispered into Donghae’s ear, “You’re making too much noise. L can hear us.” He kissed Donghae and dropped back down to his knees.

Donghae scrunched his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose. Sungmin looked up at him and started slurping loud enough for Donghae to hear.

His eyes flew open and saw Sungmin looking up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He pulled away and stroked Donghae quickly while rubbing his lips against the head of Donghae’s cock. Donghae could do nothing but watch as the pale man stuck his tongue out to lap at the slit over and over.

Donghae mouthed the words “You’re so good” to him and tightened his grip on the black hair. Sungmin made sure Donghae could hear him licking and sucking wetly at the head of his cock. The saliva rolled down Donghae’s shaft, helping Sungmin stroke him faster. The sound of Sungmin’s wet hand stroking him and the visual of Sungmin running his tongue around the head of his cock, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit to lick and suck at the precome was driving him insane.

His cock twitched violently and his hip rolled against his will. Sungmin knew Donghae was going to come any moment and he sucked him in. Donghae panted loudly and let go of Sungmin’s hair to cover his mouth, biting the back of his hand when he felt the head touch the back of Sungmin’s throat.

Sungmin bobbed his head a few times before constricting his throat and squeezing the end of Donghae’s erection.

“I can’t hold it anymore” He whispered. “Sungmin… ah!” He was doing so well up until that last ‘ah’ fortunately nobody was in the hall to hear him.

“Oh Min… Sungmin… My Sungmin… I love you…” He whispered as Sungmin greedily milked Donghae. The brunet’s hips rolled with every time Sungmin’s tongue licked at him.

Sungmin finally pulled Donghae’s pants up and fastened them for him. He kissed Donghae softly on the lips and picked the smaller man up by the swell at the base of his ass.

“Don’t think this is over.” Donghae growled against Sungmin’s lips. “Just wait until we get home, young man.”

Sungmin giggled and pecked Donghae on the lips.


	20. longer chapter, now with action

Weeks passed with lesson’s ending, Sungmin pouncing on Donghae and taking advantage of him in any secluded spot they could find. One Friday Sungmin walked up behind Donghae and kissed the spot where his ear and jaw met while wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Donghae leaned his head back and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “This is different,” He hummed, “Did you want something?” He smirked.

“Why do you assume I want something if I don’t immediately pounce on you?” He nuzzled that spot again and took a deep breath through his nose, taking in Donghae’s unique smell.

“Because you’re not usually this romantic. Romance is usually my thing isn’t it?”

“I can be romantic…” Sungmin said with his face in Donghae’s neck, occasionally nibbling at a tendon.

“Really?” Donghae asked, “That’d be different,”

“Let’s go home. I have something planned no matter how much you insult me and my yet unseen ability to be romantic.” Sungmin pouted after spinning his lover in a circle.

After they got home and changed. Sungmin made Donghae drive somewhere.

“Looks like someone got their first paycheck.” Donghae joked while elbowing Sungmin with a sly grin as they walked into a nice restaurant.

“Reservations?” the maître d looked down their nose at the two young men who walked in, hand in hand. Sungmin was wearing a sweater vest, a black tie over a white shirt and some grey slacks. Donghae was wearing a white tie, black shirt and slacks. They seemed almost underdressed even though they were wearing what the rest of the clientele were. Perhaps it was because they were both men at a romantic restaurant.

“Lee. Party of two.” Sungmin said.

“We have several Lee’s could you be more specific?”

“Lee Sungmin. Seven o’clock reservations.” He said with a straight face. He had a look in his eye that Donghae noticed but nobody else could see. If Sungmin was raised differently, he might have outwardly shown the fact that he had a short temper, but he only twitched an eyebrow. Donghae had never seen it before, but that’s what he guessed it was.

Donghae took his hand again and squeezed. Sungmin smiled softly at him and his eyebrow stopped twitching.

The maître d walked them toward a table near the kitchen.

“Sorry… I specifically asked for a window table so we could watch the sun set.” Sungmin frowned noticeably.

“Those tables are specially reserved.” The maître d said.

“Yes. Go check your reservations again and see that I especially booked a window table.” Sungmin’s voice took an unpleasant edge.

“The seating arrangement said that that table was reserved for a pair of government agents.” The maître d was trying not to be intimidated.

“That is us. Now are you going to give us our table, or are we going to have to take our business to Saint Honoré?”

The maître d didn’t answer right away. Sungmin turned and dragged Donghae down the street.

“Are you ok love?” Donghae asked as Sungmin quietly dragged him down the street.

“I booked a reservation, they should honor it. Just because we’re both men should have nothing to do with the service we get.”

“What?” Donghae asked.

“I could hear him mumbling about having to find out of the way seating for the two eyesores.”

Donghae let out a quiet laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“First of all,” He twined his fingers with Sungmin’s, “Where did this confidence come from? The old Sungmin would have just bowed his head and no matter how much he disliked it, he would have gone along with it.”

“Training and you probably have the most bearing on that.” Sungmin squeezed Donghae’s hand. “I don’t feel like rolling over and taking it from anyone anymore”

“Heh… second, where did you find out about all of these fancy restaurants?”

“Internet.”

Donghae was impressed with how much Sungmin had changed in the less than two months he had known the pale man.

They got to Saint Honoré and Sungmin walked to the maître d and Sungmin stepped in front of Donghae.

“Hello, I was wondering if you had a table for two. Anywhere would be fine.” Sungmin asked pleasantly.

“Hmm…”

“See the thing is, we just walked out of Chez Ami because the maître d there was an insufferable ponce. I thought this fine establishment would get our business instead.” Donghae wasn’t sure but he thought Sungmin may have been pulling some sort of subliminal aegyo type trick. He looked elsewhere and smirked.

“There will be a small wait, but we have had a cancellation.” She said with a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“How did you do that?” Donghae asked quietly.

“Do what?” Sungmin batted his eyes cutely.

“You know what, never mind.”

The maître d led them to their table, it happened to be relatively well located. The waiter rattled off the menu and Sungmin ordered food for the both of them because Donghae looked confused. The waiter brought wine that was most appropriate for the food they were eating and Sungmin also asked for water.

Sungmin looked uneasily at the glass of red wine in front of him. “It looks like blood.” He said quietly.

“Not thick enough.” Donghae replied swirling his wine in his glass. He sniffed it and took a sip. “Hm, pretty good… I don’t usually like wine.”

Sungmin copied Donghae and took a tiny sip. “I like this better than champagne.”  He smiled.

“It’s settled, Friday nights are wine and cheesy movie nights… just be careful not to drink too much. You’ll get drunk.”

Sungmin smiled. “This time I have all my blood too.”

Donghae leaned closer to Sungmin across the table, “So what’s the special occasion Min?”

“Monday is the first day I go out in the field.”

“Really?” Donghae raised an eyebrow.

“They didn’t tell you? You were supposed to train me and Eunhyuk was going to train Nichkhun.”

“Maybe they figured you’d tell me.”

 Their salads arrived and Sungmin smiled as Donghae looked at his food with a raised eyebrow.

“This is the dinner you ordered?” He looked at Sungmin like he was crazy to pay eighty dollars for each of them for this.

“No, this is salad.” Sungmin picked up a fork. Donghae still stared at Sungmin as he skewered a piece of asparagus and daintily placed it into his mouth.

Donghae still looked at Sungmin in confusion.

“Outside fork.” Sungmin gestured with his nose.

Donghae picked up the fork and copied Sungmin. He swallowed his piece of arugula and smirked, “looks like I’m learning from you now.”

“This kind of food is what I was raised on. Proper table manners were also… enforced.” He frowned at the memory. “Now you know a little bit more about me.” He said before he bit into a raspberry.

“Uh… what’s this?” He skewered a green long sprout looking thing “I mean it looks like broccoli but… what is it?”

“Baby broccoli.” He bit into a leaf of spinach.

They finished that course all the while, Sungmin explained the things on the plate. When they finished their salads, the appetizers showed up.

“What is this?” Sungmin asked the waiter with a pleased grin.

“Baked mango on sour dough with fresh tomato, cilantro, and fresh mozzarella sir.” The waiter replied, the menu obviously memorized.

“Ah, excellent, thank you.” Sungmin said. He broke a piece off and tried some. “This is amazing.”

Donghae frowned after hearing the ingredients and pushed the plate over to Sungmin’s side of the table.

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin asked in a rare slip up with a mouth full of food.

“I can’t eat this.” Donghae frowned.

“Why not?”

“Allergic to mangoes.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry Hae, I should have asked. Are you allergic to anything else?” Sungmin stopped eating the delicious appetizer and put it to the side of the table to indicate to the waiter that they were ready for the next course.

“Not really… pineapple… You don’t have to stop eating because of me.” Donghae didn’t want to ruin Sungmin’s enjoyment.

“I do if I intend on kissing you later.” The waiter came by.

“Was there a problem with your appetizer sir?”

“Not a problem for me, but it turns out my companion is allergic to mangoes.” Sungmin said.

“I shall return shortly with a mango free version.” The waiter said and walked away with the two plates.

Sungmin gestured to the dance floor with people slow dancing to the live band on the small stage next to the dance floor.

“Care to dance?” Sungmin asked.

“I… don’t know how” Donghae said shyly.

“You’re a fast learner, I’m sure you’ll pick it up fast enough.” Sungmin stood and held out his hand. Donghae took it nervously.

Sungmin led him to an empty spot on the dance floor and put his hand on Donghae’s shoulder and the other on his hip. Donghae copied. They swayed to the slow music, staring into each other’s eyes.  The world disappeared. There was nothing but them and the music.

The song ended and Sungmin pulled Donghae back to the table when he realized that people were staring. It didn’t really bother him that they were staring because they were both men. Sungmin still hated being at the center of attention.

They got back to the table and their appetizers were waiting for them.

They tried it and Donghae liked it. Sungmin was happy that Donghae was happy and not going into anaphylactic shock.

The main course got to the table and Donghae made a face like he was going to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin was instantly worried.

“It looks so good.” He squeaked, biting his lip and staring at the piece of beef in front of him.

“What are you waiting for then, eat, eat!” Sungmin bit into a potato.

Donghae tried to eat as politely as he could. Sungmin scooted his chair closer.

“I know I’m being terribly rude, but can I have a bite of yours? It looks really good.” The raven haired man asked.

“Only if I can have a bite of… What is that?”

“Bison in black truffle sauce with garlic potato puree.” Sungmin said as if it was normal every day food.

“Seriously?” He asked as he brought a forkful of meat to Sungmin’s mouth, “Want a… really big bean?”

“Fava bean, seriously Hae, have you been living under a rock or something?” He brought a fork of bison to Donghae’s lips, “I’m sure you have fava beans.”

“Generally it’s only mentioned in conjunction with an iced chianti and human liver.” He said and bit down on the offered meat.

“You eat human liver?” Sungmin nearly dropped his fork in surprise.

“No, it’s from a movie about a cannibal and… I’ll show it to you some time.”

The waiter took their plates and placed dessert plates in front of them. Donghae looked confused at his plate.

“What is it this time, Hae?” Sungmin asked with a spoon in his hand. “It’s a chocolate mousse ganache cake.” He said just before spooning a small bit of ganache into his mouth.

“Not that…” He lifted up a folded slip of paper with his name written on it. “This”

“We weren’t even supposed to be here who’d know you were here?”

Donghae read the note, frowned and put it on the table. He bit his lower lip and looked around. His expression grew darker with every passing second.

‘Donghae

Who the fuck is that?

You belong to me!

-Hyori’

Donghae was scowling while gripping the edge of the table.

“Former girlfriend?”

Donghae shook his head.

“Current girlfriend?” Sungmin looked worried.

“No! Nothing like that babe. She used to hang around this bar I used to go to after work and she kept trying to get into my pants. She never had a chance.”

Sungmin smirked and took another bite of cake. He frowned, brought a napkin to his mouth and promptly spit out his cake.

“What’s wrong?” Donghae looked worried.

Sungmin stuck his hand out and got the waiter’s attention.

“Yes sir?”

“The manager. Bring him here immediately.”

A few minutes later, a tall nicely dressed man came to their table.

“May I help you sir?”

Sungmin frowned. “I do believe an employee of yours is going to have the health services called on you. I think you should keep a closer eye on them.” He showed the contents of his napkin. There was a pearl earring in the middle of the chocolate mush. “Who is Hyori?”

“She’s one of our best dessert chefs.”

“I believe this belongs to her as well,” He handed the note to the manager.

Donghae stared at Sungmin in mild shock.

“The meal tonight is on us, I will personally … talk to Hyori. Is this acceptable?”

Sungmin looked as if he was thinking for a moment. “Very well. I won’t report this.”

“Thank you sir. Would you like a replacement dessert?”

“No, I think not.”

“Have a good night sir.” The manager bowed as Sungmin helped Donghae out of his seat.

They got outside and Donghae looked at Sungmin.

“Where did that come from?” Donghae asked incredulously as they walked down the street.

“I like to protect what is mine, I’ve never had much. Also if it gets us a free dinner, even better.” Sungmin said proudly.

Donghae smirked. “Protect what’s yours, huh?”

Sungmin pulled Donghae closer to himself and kissed him softly on the lips, “Yes, I consider you mine. Really, you’re my only possession… aside from my toothbrush.”

“Mm about that,” Donghae hummed into Sungmin’s lips as he kissed Sungmin, “It just occurred to me that we need to buy clothes for you. Aren’t you sick of wearing my clothes and never having your own?”

“Nope… but it does mean we have to do laundry more often if I don’t buy myself clothes.”

“How about tomorrow after work then?” They walked down the street back to where Donghae had parked.

“Sounds… good…” Sungmin quickly pulled Donghae out of the way as a large man nearly missed barreling into him.

“What the hell?” Donghae asked.

“You think Hyori got fired?” Sungmin asked, “Does she have many large friends?”

“I’m not going to stick around to find out.” Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s hand and they ran to the car.

The first large man was joined by two others and before they got to the car, the three men were right behind them, waving bats and other blunt objects.

They ran past a news stand and Sungmin grabbed a few newspapers, throwing a dollar coin at the man sitting there.

“What are you doing?” Donghae asked running alongside Sungmin who was rolling the newspapers tightly.

“They thought I was doing so well in taekwondo that they also started teaching me escrima.”

“Really? Good for you!” Donghae looked around, “Can you hold them off ‘til I can open my trunk?”

“Yeah.” Sungmin panted.

The first guy lunged and Sungmin side stepped slightly forcing the man’s momentum to jam the rolled up newspaper into his solar plexus with minimal effort on Sungmin’s part. He fell unconscious.

“You got the trunk open yet, Hae?”

“Yeah… gotta find what I’m looking for. You ok still?”

“Kinda lethargic from eating all that food and I have a cramp in my side.” Sungmin hit a second man over the head with the newspaper and he was stunned for a moment, not expecting the makeshift weapon to hurt so much.

Donghae turned around with his retractable nightstick in his hand, still retracted.

Sungmin was focused on the third attacker when one of the men he had hit before went to swing his bat at the raven haired man.

“Min! Watch out!” Donghae shouted. Sungmin sidestepped without looking behind himself and the attacker behind Sungmin hit the attacker in front. Donghae hit the one left standing.

He saw flashing blue lights approaching too quickly for them to drive away so Donghae pocketed his nightstick and pulled out his ID before they could see anything.

“Drop your weapon!” one policeman pointed a gun at Sungmin. Sungmin looked confused.

“Put down the newspapers Min.” Donghae whispered.

Sungmin let go of the newspapers that immediately unrolled as they fell to the ground but didn’t put his hands up.

“What’s in your hand, son?”

“Special service ID. You can let us go.”

“Special service my ass, let’s see that.” The officer put his gun away and the officer’s partner went to look at the ID.

Before anyone could shout at them to watch out, Sungmin put all of his weight into a roundhouse kick and kicked one of the now conscious attackers with such force that he went flying head first into a newspaper machine.

The partner whistled, obviously impressed.

“We’ll take care of these three, you two have a nice day.” The first officer said.

Donghae put his nightstick back into the trunk and the two men drove home.


	21. Chapter 21

Sungmin’s face was pink when he got home. Donghae felt his face to see if he had a fever.

“You ok, babe?” He asked.

Sungmin pressed Donghae against the door and kissed him repeatedly. He occasionally opened his mouth to let his tongue graze Donghae’s lips but pulled it back in before the other man could do anything to reciprocate.

Donghae walked forward and pressed Sungmin against the opposite wall. Sungmin tilted his head up and let out a hard breath.

The brunet took advantage and started nipping and licking softly along the column of Sungmin’s throat. He pulled back and dragged Sungmin to the couch. On the way there he pulled off the sweater vest Sungmin was wearing.

Donghae gently pushed Sungmin so he was sitting on the couch and Donghae was on his knees between Sungmin’s legs.

With a puckish grin, he pulled Sungmin closer by his tie and kissed him again. They pulled apart a fraction and their tongues danced before Sungmin leaned forward a little further and pressed their lips together. Donghae fluttered his tongue against the underside of Sungmin’s making him moan softly.

He had an incredibly sensitive tongue, Donghae noticed with a smirk.

Donghae very slowly started unbuttoning Sungmin’s shirt starting from the top. He would nip ever so softly at the skin that he would expose and then soothe it with his tongue. With every button he undid, he would bite or suck and then graze his tongue against the sensitive flesh.

About four buttons down, he pushed the shirt open and nibbled at the dusky nipple he had exposed. The other nipple, he would delicately brush against with the pad of his thumb.

He kissed the center of the mewling pale man’s chest and continued working his way down the buttons of Sungmin’s shirt.

Once he had the shirt completely unbuttoned and untucked from his pants, Donghae softly ran his hands up the smooth plane of Sungmin’s stomach which wasn’t chiseled into a six pack, but he could definitely feel muscle. He wasn’t as soft as he was when he got there, but it was definitely for the better.

He brought his hands up to the pale man’s chest and made soft circles with his fingertips.

Sungmin panted loudly, occasionally making a voiced sound. Donghae brought his hands back down Sungmin’s sides and decided to leave the shirt on him, for now.

Donghae leaned up to kiss Sungmin. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Donghae flew upstairs and when he came back down, he was shirtless.

Sungmin looked vaguely disappointed. He wanted to undress the taller man himself.

He walked past Sungmin, putting a condom and a bottle of lube on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He came back out a few moments later with his hands behind his back and an evil grin. There was obviously a tray in his hands and it must have been awkward to carry it like that.

“Why are you making that face, Donghae?” Sungmin said with slight trepidation in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it, love.” Donghae smiled softly as he dropped back down to his knees. “I’m just getting my dessert.” He smirked at his own personal joke, putting the secret items on the floor just where Sungmin couldn’t see them.

He looked at Sungmin and leaned over the pale man. He kissed Sungmin so softly that if it were anyone else, Sungmin wouldn’t have felt it.

Donghae started to undo Sungmin’s pants and pulled them down with his underwear. He threw them over his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss Sungmin’s chest, making sure to brush the nipples with his lips and kissed his way down the other man’s stomach, stopping just below his belly button.

He kissed each of Sungmin’s hips then pulled away.

Sungmin looked mildly disappointed. Donghae told Sungmin to close his eyes. Sungmin did what he was asked to do.

He shouted and his eyes flew open when something cold hit his chest and slid down his body. He saw Donghae watching his chest. Sungmin looked down and saw ice cream quickly melting and sliding down his torso.

He then noticed that he hadn’t stopped moaning with every rapid breath he took.

Donghae sucked the unmelted ice cream into his mouth then licked his way back up to where he had originally dropped the ice cream, cleaning his pale skin off.

Donghae dropped another spoonful, this time lower down and Sungmin let out a loud moan the instant it touched his skin. This time, Donghae followed the trail of melted ice cream down to the unmelted part and sucked it into his mouth.

Sungmin’s fleeting thought of ‘I wish he would suck on me like that’ was cut short as Donghae’s ice cream filled mouth took the head of Sungmin’s cock in.

Sungmin couldn’t make a sound.

Donghae pulled away with a pop and swallowed his ice cream before grabbing something else he had brought from the kitchen.

Sungmin moaned when he heard the hiss of a whipped cream canister and the cold of the whipped cream along his entire length going as far down as Donghae could reach.

Donghae reached down and picked up a strawberry. He placed one at the base of Sungmin’s cock, then picked up another and put it into his mouth after pulling the little green leaves off.

Sungmin looked like he wished he could have one. Donghae leaned forward making sure not to disturb his creation and moved in to kiss Sungmin. He opened his mouth slightly and pushed the strawberry toward Sungmin’s lips.

He opened his mouth and bit down softly at the offered fruit. Donghae had given Sungmin the entire strawberry and then kissed him. The taste of the fruit overpowered the ice cream on Donghae’s lips.

The brunet pulled away and went to eat his own strawberry. He started by licking the whipped cream off of the soft sac making sure to clean the skin thoroughly. Sungmin gripped Donghae’s hair just as he bit into the strawberry he had placed there. The feel of the fruit pressing against his skin made him moan softly.

He licked his way up the shaft and didn’t stop until it was completely clean again.

“Oh god Donghae please… don’t stop.” Sungmin whined. “Please…”

Donghae looked up at Sungmin then back down at his turgid length and made a face. “Oh… I seem to have missed something.” He smirked then took all of Sungmin into his mouth.

The smaller man moaned Donghae’s name and arched violently as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Donghae backed up a little bit so he wouldn’t gag. He was getting better, but nowhere near as good as Sungmin at that whole deep throating thing.

Sungmin breathed a string of curse words as Donghae slowly sucked his way back up and down Sungmin’s cock. He placed gentle touches up Sungmin’s calves and thighs only to trace the same path in the opposite direction.

Sungmin's moans started to escalate. Donghae sucked harder and bobbed his head faster.

“Hae! Fuck! I’m coming!” He shouted. Donghae pulled his lips away from Sungmin’s cock just before he came and looked directly at Sungmin with a lecherous grin as Sungmin came on Donghae’s neck and chest. Then he cleaned Sungmin off with his tongue and let him soften in his mouth.

Donghae crawled onto Sungmin’s lap and kissed him. Sungmin licked down Donghae’s chin and chest, cleaning off his effluence and pulled Donghae to stand by his belt loops.

Before Donghae could completely get both feet onto the ground, his pants and underwear were falling and his cock had already hit the back of Sungmin’s throat.

“Oh god babe- stop- stop fuck- that’s too good- stop!”

Donghae reluctantly pulled away from the perfect lips and sat next to Sungmin on the couch. He covered his fingers with lube and pressed one past the tight ring and slowly dragged his finger in and out.

“Nngh Donghae, more. I won’t break, I need you- faster…”

Donghae only added one more finger.

“No- more”

“It doesn’t do to be greedy, my love. I want this to last as long as I can.” Donghae cooed teasingly.

Sungmin rocked into Donghae’s hand trying to push the fingers deeper

“More…” He whined softly, “I want you to fuck me already.”

“Not yet, Sungmin.” Donghae kissed along his soft jaw. He sucked gently and eventually resorted to leaving open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach.

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s face and kissed him hard, pressing his tongue past the thin peach lips. Donghae hummed happily and added another finger.

He leisurely fingered Sungmin while their tongues tangled and Sungmin moaned loud enough that Donghae didn’t realize what Sungmin was doing until he felt Sungmin’s hand on his cock, rolling the condom on and covering it with the slick liquid.

He pulled away from the kiss. “Now, are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to climb on and do this myself?” Sungmin growled.

“Mmm as tempting as being lazy sounds right now, I think I want to have my way with you.” Donghae kissed Sungmin, then threw a couch cushion onto the floor before putting his knees on it and standing between Sungmin’s legs. He pulled the slight man closer by his waist and teased Sungmin’s entrance for a few moments.

“Please- Donghae, now…”

The brunet slowly sheathed himself in Sungmin’s inviting warmth. He kissed every part of the pale skin he could reach until he could go no further.

Sungmin was already hard again by the time Donghae bent over to lap at a nipple.

“Move already.” Sungmin rolled his hips as much as he could but it didn’t give him the feeling he wanted.

He bit down gently on Sungmin’s skin as he pulled out almost all of the way and then pushed in just as slowly as the first time.

“Fuck me faster…” He breathed.

“Min- you’re too tight… I don’t know how much longer I can last.” Regardless, he sped up.

Sungmin put his feet on the coffee table behind Donghae and Donghae angled himself a little differently.

Sungmin saw stars and his hand flew to his cock.

Donghae rolled his hips and thrust faster. He snapped his hips and made a slapping noise with each thrust.

“Donghae, wait-” Donghae grudgingly stopped and Sungmin pushed him away.

“What are you…”

Sungmin stood up and took Donghae’s hand. He pulled Donghae to the other side of the couch so he could bend over the back.

“We’ve never done this…” Sungmin said softly.

“I thought you wouldn’t like it like it because you told me they liked to take you like this…”

“Then give me good associations with this.” He wiggled his soft, round ass at Donghae.

The brunet kissed his way up Sungmin’s back, slowly pushing in before rolling his hips and continuing at the same pace he was going at before.

Sungmin braced himself against the back of the couch and moaned loudly when Donghae ran his hands up the inside of Sungmin’s thigh and took hold of Sungmin’s neglected cock.

He traced the slit with his thumb as he snapped his hips forward making louder and louder noises. He had a sudden case of déjà vu and grabbed Sungmin by the hair, pulling only hard enough to make Sungmin stand upright.

Donghae kissed the side of Sungmin’s neck then brought his lips to Sungmin’s ear.

“That first night you stayed here… this was exactly what I dreamt of” He slowed his thrusts and pushed deeper. He didn’t want to come just yet.

As his thrusts slowed, his hand on Sungmin’s cock moved faster.

Sungmin let out a squeaky moan.

“My own, perfect slice of heaven…” He sighed into the back of Sungmin’s neck.

He snaked his arm around Sungmin’s chest and held him there as he slowly pushed in and out of his moaning lover.

“Donghae… faster… you’re teasing…”

“How so?” He panted as he thrust forward a little faster, but not enough to make a difference to Sungmin.

“You’re keeping it just out of reach- please- faster…”

“You know what?” Donghae said, pulling out of Sungmin and walking off to sit on the couch. “If you want to come that bad, then come over here and do some of the work.” He pouted playfully and crossed his arms.

Donghae didn’t even see Sungmin move. The next thing he knew, Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hand and placed it on his cock while the pale man was lifting himself and lowering himself onto Donghae's lap.

Donghae had to remember how to breathe.

Donghae let go of Sungmin’s erection and brought both of his hands to Sungmin’s ass. He gently smacked one of the pale cheeks. The air was knocked out of him when Sungmin clenched his muscles and moaned loudly.

“Fuck…” Donghae gasped when he managed to actually make a noise. He leaned forward and kissed an open mouthed trail up Sungmin’s stomach to his chest and his neck.

He pulled Sungmin in for a slow, gentle kiss which was completely in contrast to the rapid pounding Sungmin was doing and the furious pumping of Donghae’s hand on Sungmin’s cock.

Sungmin watched as Donghae attached himself to one of Sungmin’s nipples and sucked hard. The pale man cried out and rolled his hips.

Sungmin leaned back. He knew what he wanted touched inside of him and he knew how to get it. Unfortunately he hadn’t thought about the whole gravity thing when he leaned back.

Donghae caught Sungmin when he noticed his brown eyes grow impossibly wide and before he fell.

He was bent over backwards with his hands on the coffee table behind him and Donghae’s arm around his waist. He rolled his hips trying to get up and almost screamed. Donghae was pressing directly into his prostate.

“I- I- oh god- I don’t suppose there is any way you-” He wiggled his hips again “Unngh any way ah! You- mmm- you c-c-could f-f-fffffuck me l-l-l-like this- could you?”

“I’ll see what I can do…” He panted quietly and kissed just below Sungmin’s ribcage.

He rolled his hips up as he adjusted himself so he could actually move.

“I have to keep both hands under you Min. you’re going to have to get yourself off…” Donghae licked any of the skin he could reach as he slowly raised his hips and started a slow rhythm.

“Can you go a little faster?” Sungmin whimpered, trying to help Donghae hold him up with one hand while his other hand traced the underside of his own cock with his nails. He didn't actually need to touch himself. Donghae was good enough to get him off.

He looked down to where their bodies connected and hummed in appreciation. “Fuck Min- so fucking hot.” He snapped his hips up and tore his eyes away from the view of himself pistoning in and out to look up at his lover when he moaned particularly loudly. He started pulling Sungmin toward himself every time he pushed into the smaller man in an effort to try and get that much closer. That much deeper

“Fuck-" He sounded like he was hiccuping, "Hae I’m so-nngh aaahhh” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Donghae thrust as fast as he could into Sungmin making sure to hit him in just the right place.

“Sungmin… come for me-” He was panting from the effort.

Sungmin cried out Donghae’s name as Come shot up between them and landed on Sungmin’s chest and as the pressure lightened, all over their lower abdomens as he continued to roll his hips involuntarily.

It only took Sungmin’s inner muscles clenching to set Donghae off and he pulled Sungmin up to kiss him as he rode out his own orgasm.

Donghae broke the kiss long enough to lick the come off of Sungmin’s shoulder before moving back up to kiss the pale man again.

“Mmm That” They kissed softly, “Was” They kissed again, “Fucking,” Donghae licked along Sungmin’s jawline “Amazing.” The raven haired man panted.

“Mmm You can say that again.” Donghae pulled Sungmin’s chest against his and kissed his smooth shoulder. Donghae stared for a moment at the unmarred flesh. “Babe?”

“Mmh?”

“I thought you had a scar there…”

“Mhm… Wookie gave me some weird salve to help my skin heal.”

“I’m amazed at how well it’s working.” He kissed Sungmin’s shoulder and grabbed his bottom. With minimal difficulty he stood up, still inside the smaller man and stumbled toward the stairs.

Sungmin wrapped his arms and legs around Donghae and tried to shift his weight so Donghae wouldn’t fall and kill them both while trying to ascend the stairs.

They made it to the bathroom before he put Sungmin down and they sighed when it caused Donghae to finally pull out of the smaller man.

 “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Donghae asked.

“Am I allowed to be?”

“Why not? You’re human, you can be nervous.” He pulled Sungmin under the warm shower stream.

“They told us not to show our emotions.” He twisted his body cutely back and forth.

“You’re not supposed to show emotions like fear or anger to the vampires, I’m your boyfriend. Not a vampire.” Donghae kissed Sungmin softly.

“I know I’m in good hands if I’m with you tomorrow.” Sungmin smiled.

They hugged each other and shared small kisses and Donghae gave advice until they fell asleep.

*-*-*-

The next morning, Donghae was having the most amazing dream involving Sungmin eating donuts off of him. It felt so amazingly real. Especially the part where he was licking frosting off of him. He moaned softly.

His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. The blanket had a Sungmin sized lump under it. Donghae pushed the blanket aside and saw Sungmin with a blissful expression on his face, flitting his tongue out to taste the precome at the end of his cock. The fingers inside him were moving so slowly and gently that Donghae hadn’t even realized Sungmin was about to put a third finger in.

“Mmm … good morning, Sungmin…” Donghae purred.

Sungmin popped his head up in surprise as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He pulled his fingers out of the other man and Donghae groaned at the sudden loss.

“I- you looked so tempting- and I love the way you taste- and” before Sungmin could finish defending himself, Donghae had cupped the back of Sungmin’s head and was lazily kissing him.

“So… you didn’t mind?” Sungmin asked, he softly pushed Donghae back down. His slick fingers were ghosting over Donghae’s gaping entrance.

“Not at all, it was just bleeding over into my dreams…” Donghae snickered then moaned as Sungmin pressed three fingers in and deliberately moved in and out to stretch him as far as he could.

“What did you dream about this time? Fucking me so hard neither of us could walk for a week? Or let me see, maybe you were dreaming about me eating donuts off of your cock and licking you clean?” He pushed his fingers in as far as he could and curled his fingers then very slowly pulled them out.

“You’re… you… are disturbingly accurate with that second one.” Sungmin kissed Donghae’s hip.

“Maybe I’ll wake you up like that one day, when we don’t have work in two hours.” He licked Donghae’s thigh then went back to licking at the tip of Donghae’s cock.

He dipped his tongue into the slit and then sucked him past his m shaped lips inch by inch by inch. “I don’t think- ah god Sungmin that feels fucking amazing… Min… not gonna last- oh fuck just like that-” Sungmin found his prostate.

Donghae made a choked ‘mmh’ noise as Sungmin gently grabbed the sac below and rubbed it with his palm in time with the slow thrusting of his fingers and the sucking on his cock.

One of Donghae’s hands had a death grip on Sungmin’s hair, the other hand was gripping something cloth. He wasn’t sure if it was the bed, the blanket, Sungmin’s shirt. He really didn’t care. He was enjoying the most incredible blowjob of his life.

Sungmin’s moan was low and resonating around Donghae’s cock. He arched up violently.

“AH fuck! Sungmin! I’m gonna come!” He shouted as his body waved and his hips rolled making his cock go deeper down Sungmin’s throat. The pale man sucked harder and Donghae slammed his hands on the bed arching so hard that his toes and the top of his head were the only thing touching the bed. Sungmin rapidly started pumping four fingers in and out of the tight hole then pinched the nerve at the base of Donghae’s cock.

“Fuck Min- Why did you- AH!!!” Sungmin had gotten to his knees and very very slowly started pushing his cock into Donghae. Sungmin was rubbing tiny circles on the scar on Donghae’s thigh. Donghae cried out, less in pain and more ecstasy.

Once he was in all the way, Sungmin let go of the nerve and gently started to pump Donghae’s cock. The brunet came with a keening wail after two strokes. Sungmin slowly started up a rhythm that was smooth and even despite Donghae’s muscles rippling wonderfully around him.

He rolled his hips slowly, looking Donghae in the eyes as he licked his hand clean. The brunet moaned and ran his fingers through the come on his stomach. He brought his fingers up to Sungmin’s lips and moaned when Sungmin started to lick and suck the white liquid off of his hand.

Sungmin leaned forward to kiss Donghae and the brunet gently dragged his nails down his pale back.

“Nngh… harder…” Sungmin sighed as he thrust forward a little faster.

Donghae dug his nails into Sungmin’s back hard enough to leave red welts and Sungmin moaned wantonly. He continued scratching down Sungmin’s ass and down his legs.  Sungmin whimpered.

Donghae’s hand landed on the bottle of lube and an early morning idea popped into his head. He wrapped his legs around Sungmin’s waist and pulled them further up the bed so he was leaning against his headboard.

Sungmin grabbed the headboard and started snapping his hips forward faster. He squeaked in surprise when he felt Donghae’s fingers press into his entrance.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” Donghae panted and kissed Sungmin’s collarbone.

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hips and pulled the taller man onto his cock as he thrust forward. Donghae’s fingers froze inside of Sungmin. The raven haired man pressed sloppy kisses on Donghae’s lips.

“Scratch my back again…” Sungmin mumbled against Donghae’s chin before sucking gently on it.

Donghae pressed his nails into the pale skin. Sungmin rolled his hips differently and thrust directly into his prostate. Donghae clenched his fingers and left moon shaped indents in his thighs.

“Right there Min- don’t stop- don’t- ever- stop-” He scratched desperately at his lover.

“Mmm I won’t” He breathed into Donghae’s ear, “Feels too good to stop…”

He pushed harder against Donghae’s prostate and whimpered from the overwhelming sensations.

Donghae started breathing rapidly and Sungmin started to feel Donghae’s muscles twitching.

His hand wrapped around Donghae’s erection and started to pump quickly. Donghae scratched harder.

“M-m-m-Min!! Just like that- oh fuck yes! yes! just like that- I’m- nnn fuck- Sungmin- coming-” Donghae panted desperately.

“Ready?” Sungmin sucked air between his teeth as Donghae scratched at him. The brunet was holding his breath and biting his lip, watching Sungmin.

“Yeah…” Donghae nodded looking into Sungmin’s eyes. “So fucking ready…”

Sungmin kissed Donghae hard and pulled away long enough to say “Now.”

Neither of them knew who was making what noises as their eyes clenched shut and they shouted their completion. Their chins were resting against each other and as soon as the moans left their mouths they pressed their lips together, desperately bucking against each other, riding out their orgasms.

“Good morning…” Sungmin panted against Donghae’s lips. Donghae just nodded and puckered his lips for Sungmin to kiss him. They kissed energetically and Sungmin licked at Donghae’s lips.

“Please tell me I didn’t make you too worn out to come to work.” Sungmin pouted.

Donghae shook his head. “Mmm Be fine after some coffee and shower.” He smiled.


	22. now with more action

They cleaned off and Eeteuk knocked at the door shortly after Donghae had poured them both cups of coffee.

Donghae opened the door to let his friend in. He was followed closely by Eunhyuk.

“Looks like someone had a nice morning.” Eeteuk remarked with a teasing grin.

“Mmm,” Donghae hummed, trying to keep a straight face, “What makes you say that?”

“Aside from the fact that you’re both glowing?” Eunhyuk asked?

“Sungmin is smiling. That’s not the normal face of someone who is about to be sent out on his first mission.” Eeteuk remarked.

“What face am I supposed to make?” Sungmin looked genuinely confused.

“You’re supposed to be nervous or something aren’t you? I sure as hell was.”

“Mmm nope. I’m not generally scared of them and we’ve already determined that even without training I was able to kill one on my own.”

“It’s good to be sure of yourself,” Eeteuk said, “But being too confident in your abilities also causes problems.”

“Like?”

“Getting too cocky and dropping your guard,” Donghae frowned as if he remembered something.  “Gets you killed. Or worse…” He didn’t finish the sentence, but he frowned, thinking about his old partner.

“I’m glad L is still on our side though.”  Eeteuk said softly.

“… Yeah… great.” Donghae said unhappily. "We can all see how happy he about surviving that."

“Anyway, time to go!” Eeteuk said. "Don’t want to keep Nichkhun waiting."

“I cracked the window so he could breathe…” Eunhyuk said with a straight face.

They got to the headquarters and they were introduced to the rest of Donghae’s team. Each of them had their own unique weapons. Sungmin couldn’t stop staring at the strangely shaped crossbow on Eeteuk’s belt.

“Hey, weren’t you that blood doll that Donghae and Eunhyuk found?” Kangin asked, “I thought they were too fucked in the head to rehabilitate. Never figured one would want to leave the house let alone become a slayer.” Sungmin didn’t say anything but he frowned. “Donghae is a miracle worker.” Kangin said, completely impressed.

Kangin lurched forward when Eunhyuk walked past him and smacked the back of his head.

“There’s nothing wrong with Sungmin. Just a victim of circumstance.” Eunhyuk defended the pale man.

“I’m sure he’ll impress you when we’re out there.” Hangeng said with a grin.

The briefing began and everyone turned to Eeteuk.

“Ok, we split into our usual pairs, team two is training Sungmin and Nichkhun so they’re a four man cell this time.”

Sungmin stood next to Donghae, but aside for their shoulders touching, made no obvious physical contact.

Eeteuk explained the plan and showed the blueprints to the house they were going into.

“Memorize this and remember, maintain radio silence until you hear the signal.”

They got to the house and split into groups.

Fifteen minutes of searching and there was a desperate shout on the radio.

“What was that? I didn’t copy, over.” Donghae put his hand to his earpiece.

“Team two! Keep your guard up! They’re headed your way!”

They were standing in the middle of what appeared to have been a ballroom but now looked like storage for a hotel. The lights all turned off and the doors all slammed at the same time.

The four men stood with their backs to each other, mentally preparing themselves for a fight.

They moved quickly as six vampires descended on them.

Sungmin turned rapidly when he heard Donghae shout in pain. Two vampires had teamed up on him. One had scratched Donghae’s arm and it was starting to bleed.

The smell of blood was luring the other vampires closer.

Sungmin was livid. Nobody was going to hurt what was his. Nobody. Not even a pack of hungry vampires.

He moved almost as fast as the vampires, moving between them and his bleeding lover.

 _“You will not touch him.”_ He snarled in their language.

“Well, hello pet.” One of the vampires recognized him. “Come to play?”

Sungmin made no facial expression as he broke off a table leg and forced it through that vampire’s neck. Sungmin was covered in the blood that shot out and he smirked at the sound of his old master screaming.

Two other vampires ran to his aid, but before they could, Sungmin pulled the stake out of his neck and redirected it to its heart.

A second before the vampire burst into flames, Sungmin pushed him in the direction of one of the vampires charging at him.

During the one brief moment he had before he needed to protect himself from two angry vampires, he chanced a look in the direction of the others. Donghae was holding up his own pretty well against a young vampire, Nichkhun seemed to be doing pretty well against an older looking one and Eunhyuk fought off a rather large vampire.

He didn’t have any more time to observe when he was punched so hard in the face that he flew through two tables. He stood, shaking the cobwebs from his head. He hissed and then charged at the one uninjured vampire.

“Naughty boy, you know pets are not to raise a hand to their masters, former or otherwise.” He purred.

“I’m not a pet.” He sneered.

“Once a pet, always a pet.”

Sungmin punched him into the other vampire.

“That bastard!” The injured vampire shouted with a squeaky voice. “Let’s not kill him, let’s make him watch while we fuck his little friend to death.” He screeched while looking pointedly at Donghae.

Sungmin saw red.

The first thing Donghae saw was Sungmin snarling, looking terrifying and dropping his knee onto the face of one of his attackers who was on the ground.

He was covered practically head to toe in their blood. Donghae wasn’t sure how he did it because he was moving so quickly, but Sungmin had both of them skewered at the same time through what appeared to have one time been a clothing rod.

The other three men had killed their vampires and were staring in shock as the two Sungmin had skewered had burst into flames.

“Guys, can you two give us a moment? I think I need to talk him down.”

The other two left and Donghae walked up to his gory lover.

“Min?”

His head snapped up, expecting another attack. It almost looked to Donghae like Sungmin didn’t recognize him.

“It’s ok. Sungmin, they’re gone. You did good- You did better than good you did-“

He was cut off by Sungmin’s lips crushing into his. They tasted of something else. Donghae could only assume was the vampire blood. All he could do was kiss Sungmin back. 

 


	23. done a bad thing

The blood made his lips tingle. He hadn’t been able to think on that for long before he was pressed roughly against a wall. Sungmin was grinding his already hard crotch against Donghae.

The blood must have had some sort of aphrodisiacal effect because Donghae responded faster than he thought his body ever had before. He wrapped his arms around Sungmin and licked his way down Sungmin’s neck. He was rolling his hips against Sungmin’s with just as much force. He was painfully hard.

Before he could bring his hands down to undo the buckle on Sungmin’s pants, the blood covered man already had Donghae’s pants half way down his thighs.

Sungmin spun him so he was facing the wall and an arm around his waist to angle his ass out a little further than it was. Sungmin bit hard on Donghae’s shoulder causing him to let out a pained “Ah”. He shoved his fingers into Donghae’s mouth.

The blood must have been addictive because Donghae couldn’t stop licking and sucking Sungmin’s fingers. They tasted amazing and he really shouldn't-

Without warning, they were pulled out of his mouth and two of them were pumping in and out of Donghae’s tight entrance violently. Donghae grit his teeth. Later, he would probably blame the vampire blood for the fact that this felt so amazing. But for now, he braced himself against the wall and reveled in the feeling.

Donghae heard Sungmin undoing his pants and the sound of the little bottle of lube he always had in his pocket (because you never know) opening.

Just as quickly the fingers entered him, they left.

Sungmin spread Donghae’s legs as wide as they would go with his pants still around his thighs. There was no teasing, there was no warning, Sungmin forced himself all the way into Donghae.

Donghae screamed.

Sungmin froze.

His eyes were wide open and he just realized what he had done. He pressed his bloody face to the back of Donghae’s neck. Donghae was breathing rapidly between his teeth.

“Fuck- Hae… I’m so sorry.” He wrapped his arms around the taller man. He tried to pull away.

“Hold- hold still…” He said, with obvious strain in his voice, “More surprised than anything…” He whispered, "Just gimme a sec."

“The blood…” Sungmin said into the back of Donghae’s neck. “It kinda numbs you… Makes you want this… I’m sorry Hae… I should-”

“Touch me…” Donghae mumbled into his bicep.

Sungmin brought one hand under Donghae’s shirt and at the same time he pinched a nipple, he wrapped his hand around Donghae’s rock hard and weeping cock and began stroking.

Donghae moaned Sungmin’s name and rolled his hips back toward Sungmin. Sungmin never moved beyond stroking and pinching Donghae.

Donghae tried to fuck himself with Sungmin’s cock but Sungmin held him still.

“Fucking move already, Min.”  He growled over his shoulder. His voice held such wanton desperation.

He moved slowly and gently. Any other situation this would feel amazing and beautiful and romantic. Donghae desperately wanted more.

“Hard as you can!” Donghae demanded.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Fucking do it!” He ground out through his teeth as Sungmin started pushing slower.

“I’m sorry… “He whispered as he grabbed Donghae’s hips and snapped his own forward as fast and hard as he could. Because he most likely had a mouthful of vampire blood at some point, it was much harder than he normally could.

Donghae’s hands balled into fists against the wall above his head. His eyes were rolling back and he was moaning Sungmin’s name with such desperation in his voice that Sungmin almost stopped feeling bad about what he was doing.

Almost.

Donghae’s hand reached down and he started stroking himself in time with Sungmin’s rapid thrusts. His moans only intensified. Desperate. Bordering on screams. Sungmin tried to angle into Donghae’s prostate as often as he could. This was a position that he wasn’t used to.

“Min- Sungmin- I’m- oh fuck- so good…”

“Come for me, Donghae,” Sungmin panted, “I don’t know how long I can keep this up… Please come.” He was trying to keep the pace up but his tempo was faltering. His voice was cracking.

Donghae shouted Sungmin’s name and made a noise that sounded like a cross between a suppressed cough and a sneeze as he came.

Sungmin pulled away and finished himself with his hand. Donghae groaned at the sudden empty sensation. Sungmin wiped his hand off on some curtains and helped Donghae dress.

He wrapped his arms around Donghae and stuck his face into the taller man’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry… That shouldn’t have happened.” He said quietly.

“Is that what it always felt like for you?”

“When I was with the ones who fed me blood- We should probably take you to get looked at.”

Donghae looked at his arm, “It stopped bleeding. I should be ok.” He smiled. Tired, sated.

Sungmin frowned at Donghae.

“I’m going to take tomorrow off." He smiled lazily, "Can you take care of me?”

Sungmin picked Donghae up so he wouldn’t have to walk. “… Yeah.” He replied quietly.

He kicked the door open with Donghae still in his arms and walked to the rendezvous point. The other two men were following closely.

“Hae, you ok?” Eunhyuk asked.

“We heard screaming.” Nichkhun sounded worried.

“Everything’s fine, I’m just a little dizzy. Sungmin is being the super caring boyfriend.”  He smiled over Sungmin’s shoulder at the two men. Sungmin held Donghae tighter and frowned.

They got to the rendezvous point and Eeteuk had finished getting mission reports from those who had arrived before the four men.

“Donghae, mission report.”  Donghae followed Eeteuk slowly and they went into a small closet to speak privately.

Sungmin went to Ryeowook and pulled him aside.

“I need you to look Donghae over as soon as you can.” He spoke softly.

“What’s this about?”

Sungmin looked ashamed and guilty. “I’ve done a horrible thing to him. Something inexcusable. I think he’s playing it off like nothing happened, but I… hurt him.” Sungmin whispered sadly. “Please Wookie, can you look him over for me? The sooner the better.”

“I’ll take him to another room after he gets out of the briefing.” Ryeowook replied. Sungmin nodded with a tight smile.

“Sungmin! In here now!” Eeteuk shouted.

Sungmin rushed to the little closet that Eeteuk was sticking his head out of.

“I’m sorry for everything!” Sungmin said before Eeteuk could say anything.

“Sorry?” Eeteuk looked confused at the blood covered man. “Donghae told me that you took out three vampires singlehandedly.”

“… Yes… I’ll talk to you when it’s my turn.” Sungmin said somberly before he walked out of the closet.

Ten minutes later, Donghae walked out and told Sungmin to go in again.

“Wookie wants to talk to you.” Sungmin replied.

Sungmin walked in.

“So tell me what happened in there.” Eeteuk beamed proudly, “And why do you look like you just stepped on a kitten?”

“I was fighting a vampire. Donghae was hurt and the others smelled his blood. I jumped between them and Donghae. I stabbed one in the neck…” Sungmin sighed, “There is a blank part between getting punched in the head and hearing- hearing Donghae scream…” Sungmin looked disgusted with himself.

“Why was he screaming?”

“I was- I- oh god- He made me keep going anyway…” Sungmin crouched on the floor and pressed his forehead to his knees. “I promised I’d take care of him and I did… that.” Sungmin sniffled quietly.

“He seemed ok to me” Eeteuk replied.

“I told Wookie to look at him. Make sure I didn’t hurt him too badly.” Sungmin whispered. “I think I’m going to need to find a new place to live soon. He won’t want to be near someone like me.”

“I think you might be blowing this out of proportion.” Eeteuk put a hand on Sungmin’s shoulder.

“I went nuts seeing Donghae getting hurt and I didn’t come back to normal ‘til I hurt him as well… I don’t think I’m blowing this out of proportion.” He insisted.

Eeteuk put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you should talk to him before you decide if you should leave or not.”

“He means more to me than anything. Of course I’ll give him a chance to talk… and kick me out.”

“I honestly don’t think he can live without you either. At worst you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a while- for… whatever. Now straighten up, I need to get the last two statements from your team.”

Sungmin stood up and wiped his eyes, which smeared blood across his face.

“… ok, never mind. Just try not to look like you were crying a little while ago.” He pushed the small man out the door.

Sungmin blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

“… Better. Can you get Khun for me?” Sungmin nodded.

He walked out and tapped Nichkhun on the shoulder. “Your turn.”

He got up and walked into the closet.

“Donghae’s in there.” Eunhyuk pointed to a room with the door closed.

Sungmin sat outside the closed door. “I’ll wait here.” He frowned.

An arm reached out of the door and pulled him into the room with Donghae.

“Hi.” Donghae waved. He was lying on his stomach on what appeared to be a massage table.

“Aside from the scratch on his arm, which required three stitches, some hand shaped bruises on his hips and a rather nasty bite on his shoulder, also three stitches. He seems perfectly fine.” Ryeowook said to Sungmin. “I have no idea what you were worried about.”

“You’re not lying to make me feel better?”

“I’ll blame the miniscule amount of vampire blood he seems to have ingested on his speedy recovery if there was, in fact, anything wrong.”

Sungmin looked like he could cry. “I hurt Hae…”

“I’m fine, babe. Wookie is recommending a day off but other than that, I’m good.”

“Also I’m recommending a day off for you as well, so you can take good care of Hae.”

The ride home was tensely quiet. Ryeowook drove them home and they didn’t even stop by the headquarters.

“Don’t come back to work tomorrow” Was all he shouted before he drove off.

Sungmin looked over Donghae’s shoulder at the house across the street. Their curtains closed quickly when one of their nosy neighbours realized that Sungmin was looking at them with a frown on his blood caked face.

“Shit,” Donghae grumbled

“What?”

“My keys are back at HQ.”  

“Is your phone there too?”

“Yeah…” He looked sheepishly at Sungmin.

Sungmin sighed and walked away.

Donghae was going to ask where he was going but Sungmin was already gone. Five minutes later the front door opened.

Sungmin was breathing hard and his uniform was torn down one arm.

“Are you ok?” Donghae asked.

“Fine.” Sungmin said breathlessly, garnering no argument.

Donghae walked in and reached for the torn part of Sungmin’s uniform. Sungmin shook his arm off.

“I said I’m fine.” He snapped.

“I’ll see whatever you’re hiding when we take a shower anyway.” Donghae said with a pout.

Sungmin watched him as he slowly walked up the stairs.

“Come on, all that blood looks itchy.”

With a resigned sigh, Sungmin followed Donghae.

Donghae turned on the shower and they quietly got undressed. Sungmin’s eyes teared up when he watched Donghae take off the bandage on his shoulder and he helped take the bandage off of his arm.

“Are you ok?” Donghae asked.

Sungmin shook his head. “No. What I did... It was inexcusable.”

“What exactly is it you thought you did?” Donghae asked with a raised eyebrow. “Sex at work is a bit of a faux pas and you were a little more forceful than normal but other than that you did nothing wrong, really. I mean we usually have sex at work… just never out in the open like that.”

“I… forced you-” Sungmin couldn’t finish his sentence, his voice choked up.

“No you didn’t. What makes you think you forced me?”

“The first thing I remember when I snapped out of it was you screaming.” His voice cracked. “Why would you scream if I didn't-” He sobbed.

“You didn’t prepare me well enough.” Donghae kissed Sungmin on the cheek as he helped Sungmin out of his shirt. “Trust me, I wanted it just as much.”

Donghae frowned at the wound on Sungmin’s shoulder that was slowly bubbling blood down his arm.

“Did you get that just now?”

Sungmin looked down at it, “yeah… I must have… when I was climbing up. I thought I just tore my shirt and poked myself on something. This can’t be very good.” He said lethargically.

Donghae grabbed his first aid kit from a cabinet and grabbed a piece of gauze from inside.

“Push on this.” He put Sungmin's palm onto the gauze that was currently soaking through with his blood.

Sungmin was concentrating on other things… anything but the pain. He whined lightly.

Donghae turned off the shower and washed his hands in the sink. There was a small pouch in the box that had everything he needed. He moved Sungmin’s hand after a few minutes and quickly stitched the wound in his lover’s shoulder shut.

The raven haired man bit the inside of his lip and breathed deeply through his nose, occasionally whimpering.

“This should stop the bleeding but after we get out of the shower, I’m going to email Wookie.

Sungmin nodded but said nothing. He was focusing on how the dried blood was making his skin itch.

Donghae turned on the shower and helped Sungmin undress the rest of the way. He insisted that it was because he didn’t want Sungmin to strain himself. In all honesty, Donghae really just wanted to kiss Sungmin’s hip for some reason.

In the shower Donghae grabbed the wash cloth before Sungmin could and lathered it with soap.

“Close your eyes” Donghae ordered. Sungmin did what he was told.

Sungmin flinched.

He was expecting a washcloth. Donghae kissed him softly instead.

Sungmin’s eyes fluttered open when Donghae cupped the back of his head, pulling him as close as he could. Sungmin gasped when his back hit the cold tile wall. Donghae took advantage of that and pressed his tongue past the red tinted lips.

Sungmin tentatively started kissing back. Donghae pulled away with a smile.

“I love you” He whispered, “Don’t forget that.”

Sungmin nodded with a small pout as Donghae started cleaning him free of blood.

Donghae was rinsing shampoo out of Sungmin’s hair when the pale man uttered a quiet “I love you too.”

Donghae kissed the back of Sungmin’s neck.

After the shower Donghae emailed Ryeowook with a list of things he needed from the small man.

Half an hour later, Donghae was lying on the couch with his head in Sungmin’s lap. There was a knock on the door and Donghae stood up slowly.

The door unlocked and Ryeowook stepped in before Donghae could reach the door. He used the keys that Donghae told him to pick up for him.

“Brought what you asked for… and Yesung.” Ryeowook shouted when he walked in, “Why did you need me to bring an emergency tetanus shot?”

“Sungmin fucked himself up breaking into the house.” Donghae said as he walked to the door to greet his guests. “We’re waiting on pizza, you two are welcome to join us.”

“That sounds great, actually.” Yesung said as Ryeowook dragged Sungmin to the kitchen to look at his shoulder.

A few moments passed. Yesung finally looked at Donghae and asked, “What’s wrong with Minnie mi? He’s been in a funk since the mission.”

“There seems to have been a bit of miscommunication, but even though I’ve explained what happened he’s still kinda… introspective.”

“Maybe he’s collecting his thoughts so he can talk to you later.” Yesung shrugged.

“I hope so.” Donghae looked apprehensively in the direction of his kitchen.

“Hae, Sungmin has a … problem that I’m sure you could fix” Ryeowook mumbled with a blush as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’ll be obvious when you go in there and look.” He uncharacteristically waggled his eyebrows.

Donghae waddled in and Ryeowook took Donghae’s spot on the couch.

“No wonder the poor thing thought he hurt Donghae…” He said absently.

Donghae walked into the kitchen and saw Sungmin trying desperately to concentrate on something, anything just not pain.

“Min? What’s wro- oh” Donghae’s eyes zeroed in on the rather impressive tent in Sungmin’s jeans, “That only I could fix… I understand now.” Donghae mumbled.

“Hae!” Sungmin looked around nervously and threw a dishcloth over his lap and tried to look nonchalant. “Did uh, did you need something?”

“Upstairs,” Donghae said sternly, “Now”

Sungmin ran as best as he could up the stairs still clutching the dishcloth.

“You have my wallet Wookie, you can pay… I might be a little while.” He followed Sungmin up the stairs. The couple on the couch smirked at each other then flipped the TV channel to some talking animal movie marathon.

Donghae came into their room and Sungmin was sniffling slightly.

“Min, what’s wrong?” He sat them both on the edge of the bed.

“I think I’m mostly embarrassed…” Sungmin whimpered.

“Why?”

“What Wookie was doing hurt and because of that, this happened” He pointed at his crotch.

“So… pain is a turn on for you?” Sungmin nodded, “Wow, that’ll be odd if you get injured in the field.” Donghae mused.

“I think I’m in a different mindset at work…” Sungmin frowned.

“We’ll figure out how to work with that.” Donghae replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Sungmin’s ear. “But first, I should help you out with that.” Donghae wiggled his eyebrows

He leaned in to kiss Sungmin but Sungmin leaned away.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not even mad at me. Yell at me, throw something at me, please. I can’t take this.”

“But I’m not mad at you, you idiot! Except for the first part that made me scream in pain, that was some fucking amazing sex.” Donghae raised his voice as he stood up.

Downstairs, the pizza guy looked nervously at the two men who were standing at the door. Yesung was looking uneasily up the stairs. Ryeowook was acting as if nothing was wrong as he paid for their food. The shouting suddenly stopped and all three men looked at each other before Ryeowook thanked the pizza guy and closed the door.

Ryeowook put the pizza in the oven to keep it warm then sat on the couch with Yesung and turned up the TV.


	24. self destructive tendencies

Upstairs, Donghae moaned as he licked Sungmin’s hip. He really adored his lover’s hips. He sighed loudly as Sungmin sucked his cock further down his throat.

Sungmin was on his knees over Donghae sucking the brunet’s cock down his throat as if he was starving. Donghae had a rather large pillow under his head so he wouldn’t have to strain his neck too badly to reach Sungmin.  He grabbed Sungmin by the base of his erection and sucked the precome from the head. He covered it with sucking kisses and teasing licks.

Sungmin moaned around Donghae’s erection. Donghae arched and breathed out a husky “Ah”

Sungmin liked that noise and did it again.

Donghae made the same noise but his lips were firmly attached to the head of Sungmin’s cock. His tongue rapidly made passes at the slit trying to coax more out. Donghae loved the taste.

He focused mostly on teasing the head while he pumped Sungmin’s cock. He snaked an arm around Sungmin’s side, around his waist and down his back. He teased Sungmin’s entrance, but did nothing more than trace the ring of muscles with his finger.

Sungmin whined when the finger didn’t press into him. He pulled away from Donghae’s cock leaving the brunet feeling cold until Sungmin started stroking the hard piece of flesh. His moan went up in pitch when Sungmin started licking and caressing the sensitive skin below. Every time he pressed his flat tongue against Donghae, the brunet would mewl and exhale hard.

Donghae placed a hand on each of Sungmin’s ass cheeks and pulled himself up every time he moaned and whimpered, eventually taking Sungmin entirely down his throat.

Sungmin unconsciously started rolling his hips and pressing himself further in. He went back to sucking Donghae’s erection, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.

Sungmin gasped when Donghae finally pressed a finger into him. He very slowly and teasingly pumped one finger in and out of Sungmin while sucking and licking all the way up and down Sungmin’s shaft.

“Oh god, Min… I’m close.” He said softly after pulling away. His voice sounded raw.

Sungmin crawled off of Donghae and turned so he was facing his lover. He kissed Donghae and impaled himself on his lover’s cock.

Donghae shouted at the sudden tightness enveloping him. Sungmin had long ago learned not to make noise when he was injured. He came all over Donghae’s stomach and chest before raising and slamming himself down repeatedly on his lover.

Donghae clutched the sheets then ran his hands up Sungmin’s thighs to his hips and rolled him onto his back.

“Hard as you can” Sungmin whispered.

Donghae hooked Sungmin’s legs over his arms and rest his forehead against Sungmin’s collarbone as he snapped his hips forward as hard and as fast as he possibly could.

Sungmin’s face was red, he had tears in the corner of his eyes and he was biting his lip. Donghae rolled his hip one more time before emptying himself inside of Sungmin with a shout of his name.

Donghae rubbed a hand up and down Sungmin’s side and left small open mouthed kisses in the crook of his neck as he rode out his orgasm.

“Why did you do that, Min?” He asked with genuine concern in his voice. He almost sounded as if he was about to cry.

“We should share…” Sungmin squeezed his eyes shut, obviously hurting, “The bad things as well as the good things…”

“I don’t think we should purposefully feel the bad things though,” He pulled out of Sungmin with an audible sigh, “That’s called being self-destructive.”

“Ohh but that was so good,” He was still panting.

“I dunno… I think I still prefer gently making love to you.” He kissed Sungmin before going to pick him up and carry him to the shower. “We should clean up quickly. The pizza is probably getting cold.”


	25. new idea

Downstairs, Ryeowook was gently kissing along Yesung’s jawline promising more when they got home. Donghae walked down the stairs and inquired about the pizza. The two men split apart and sat on opposite sides of the couch.

“S-sorry Hae, the pizza is in the oven. We were waiting for you two to come down before we ate.”

“Yeah… We didn’t mean to take so long… We were uh… arguing. Apparently the only way Sungmin believes is effective.” Donghae scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It got the results I wanted.” Sungmin, who was one step above him on the stairs said when he wrapped his arms around Donghae then kissed his neck.

“Sorry about making out on your couch…”Ryeowook said.

“No problem. Sungmin’s first morning here, Hyukkie and Teukkie defiled our bed.” He frowned. Sungmin smiled at the fact that he called it their bed.

“Pizza!” Yesung finally said, clapping his hands once as he spoke..

They sat on the couch and fed their respective lovers pizza while watching a bad movie on Netflix.

As Ryeowook and Yesung left, the medic gave a quiet warning not to keep “fighting” like that or else something might happen that he wouldn't be able to fix easily.

The next day they scarcely left the bed except to get a little fruit to eat. They mostly wasted the day chastely kissing and cuddling.

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this anymore… I mean if I’m going to hurt you.” Sungmin ran his fingertips up and down Donghae’s arm.

“You’ve only gone out once, wait a few missions to decide something like that.” Sungmin nodded with a pout.

The next day they ended up at work again. This time they ended up in what appeared to be an abandoned mansion.

“This place looks eerily familiar.” Sungmin whispered into the walkie talkie that strapped to their necks so they don’t actually have to speak above the sound of one of their breaths to be heard. He continued looking around as he followed his group.

Since they were still trainees, Sungmin and Nichkhun remained with Donghae and Eunhyuk. Sungmin walked to the front of the group he still had perfect night vision and if anything approached, he would be able to locate it.

Sungmin heard a small noise. He recognized it. That was the noise he used to make when he was being drained. It wasn’t really something you could control, no matter how badly his masters would beat him for it.

Sungmin put up a hand. He indicated that there was something behind the door.

He opened it silently. Inside was a vampire sucking on the carotid artery of a boy. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen.

“Put him down.” Sungmin said. The boy was still making the noise. He was still barely conscious.

The vampire instead sucked twice as hard.

“I could report you to the counsel and they would do worse things to you than we ever could if you break rule one.” Sungmin warned.

The boy stopped making noise. “What would you know of our counsel? How do you know our rules?” The vampire hissed.

“You’re young for a vampire, so you may not have seen what happens to the ones who break the rules about dolls. I have.” Sungmin stalked ever closer to the vampire and tilted his head to the side. It creeped Donghae out. The creature never seemed to notice how close he was getting. He was within arm’s reach of the vampire. He bent over to look the vampire in the eyes without fear.

The vampire seemed confused and let the lifeless body of the boy fall to the ground between his legs. “It’s not pretty.” Sungmin whispered at the vampire just before ramming a stake between the vampire’s ribs.

He pushed the boy away from the flailing vampire and kicked the stake further into his heart.

Without looking at the monster that was currently bursting into flames behind him, he felt for any signs of life on the boy. Sungmin’s facial expression never changed.

He chewed on his lip and stood up as he walked away from the boy. As an afterthought he turned and staked the boy’s heart as well.

“Are you ok?” Donghae asked.

“Fine… I learned not to let it bother me when vampires killed the other dolls and humans around me.” Sungmin said loud enough for the room’s other occupants to hear.

“Did it happen a lot?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Sometimes. They usually did it as a way to punish me. I was… more valuable than a simple blood doll. To vampires, humans are merely food. A well trained pet is hard to come by.”

“What?” Nichkhun asked.

“I was… raised by vampires.” Sungmin replied. “The death of a human doesn’t affect me. A vampire even less so.”

“Explains your bizarre upbringing.” He mumbled.

“The house is clear, did you find anything?” Eeteuk’s voice crackled into their earpieces.

“We found one, Min took it out but there was a human casualty. Sungmin staked him as a precaution.” Donghae replied.

“We will rendezvous where you are.” Eeteuk said through the speaker.

“Wait… Does that mean you never had friends growing up?” Nichkhun asked.

“I did… I learned to keep it a secret if I made a friend. They would usually use it against me if they found out” Sungmin frowned.

“Fucking monsters.” Nichkhun grumbled.

“Sometimes they would just pretend to be my friends, thinking it would be beneficial to them to befriend a pet. Joke was on them.”

“Pet?” Nichkhun asked.

“Don’t worry about it for now and DO NOT mention that little tidbit to anyone… nor the growing up with vampires thing.” Donghae ordered.

Sungmin was looking at the floor, no longer paying attention to those around him.

“Sungmin…” No answer, “Min?” Still not a blink, “Babe.” Donghae tapped Sungmin.

“Is there a search and rescue division?” Sungmin finally asked Donghae.

“What?”

“Is there a team sent out to specifically look for and retrieve dolls?”

“We would have to have staff to take care of them once they’re out” Donghae said.

“More jobs” Nichkhun said cheerfully.

“What was that?” Eeteuk asked.

“Sungmin wanted to know if there was a team sent to liberate dolls.” Eunhyuk replied.

“Sounds like a good idea. Let me bring it up to the higher ups.” Eeteuk said. “Until we get an answer, you keep training under us.” Sungmin nodded.

They got home after filling out reports and Sungmin sat on the couch. The TV was still off but he was alternating between staring at it and staring at his lap.

He jumped slightly when Donghae plunked down right next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Donghae asked while running his fingers through Sungmin’s hair.

“What?” He was confused with Donghae’s choice of words.

“Penny for your thought- Wanna talk about it?” Donghae realized why Sungmin looked confused.

Sungmin looked at Donghae then back to his hands in his lap.

“I could have done something… I could have saved him but instead I decided to taunt the vampire. That could very easily have been me if you hadn’t come to save me.” Sungmin sighed.

“So it did bother you that he died.” Donghae rest his hand on the back of Sungmin’s neck.

“Have you ever come across any dolls before?” Sungmin asked.

“Never any living ones. They’re usually drained dry.”

“That’s why you were surprised when I told you they weren’t allowed to do that.” Sungmin finally understood.

“So… if they approve of your idea, any clue what you’re going to do?”

“Maybe tag along with you guys, pull the dolls out of harm’s way before the vampires can feed on them again… Or search for them in the houses and hide them until you guys are done.” He shrugged, “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“I like the thought of you tagging along with me. That way I won’t have to worry about trusting anyone else to keep you safe.” Donghae threw an arm over Sungmin’s shoulder and kissed the spot just below his ear where his jaw ended.


	26. good morning

A few weeks later, Sungmin was having the most amazing dream… he couldn’t really remember what it was because he completely lost his focus when he felt something warm and soft around his cock.

His eyes opened slowly as he looked down and moaned at the sight of Donghae sucking him off.

He arched his back and tangled his fingers in the brown locks of hair as he stretched languidly.

“Have you been at this for very long Hae?” He asked groggily.

He hummed in the negative. Sungmin reflexively grabbed Donghae’s hair tighter.

“Oh god! Hae, you’re gonna make me come like that.”

Donghae hummed the words “Like what?” unintelligibly around his lover.

“Donghae~” Sungmin whined. Donghae had learned that when Sungmin’s breathing pattern changed from panting quickly and desperately for air to one long inhale and several short exhales, his end would come soon.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked a little harder, bobbing just that much faster. Donghae was holding his hips down so he wouldn’t buck up too hard and choke him.

 He looked up at Sungmin who had his eyes locked on his cock disappearing and reappearing from Donghae’s lips. Donghae took a deep breath and sucked Sungmin all the way down, closing his throat around the head.

“ohfuckkhDonghaethisistoogood I can’t…I- haaaaa Donghaeeeeeeeee!” Sungmin all but ripped out Donghae’s hair.

Donghae backed away and bobbed his head slowly, letting Sungmin rock his hips and ride out his orgasm. He swallowed most of what Sungmin gave him. The raven haired man sat up and kissed and licked Donghae’s face clean of what he missed.

He tried to push Donghae onto the bed, but Donghae rolled away and stood up. It was obvious that Donghae was aroused. Maybe he just wanted to do this in the shower, Sungmin thought.

Sungmin followed slowly, and when he got to the bathroom, he threw his arms around Donghae’s neck and kissed him.

He dropped his arms and ran his hands down his sides, holding his hips in place. The water had started to heat up, but Sungmin wouldn’t let Donghae get in the shower just yet. He pulled the brunet as close as he could and ground himself against Donghae.

Donghae broke the kiss to arch back and moan deeply.

Sungmin kissed under the other man’s jaw and licked at his Adam's apple. Donghae ground his hips back against Sungmin’s.

He pulled away and opened the shower door. He looked over his shoulder and told Sungmin, “It's ok, I didn’t do that to get anything in return.”

Sungmin stepped in after and wrapped his arms around Donghae’s chest. He had his chest pressed against the taller man’s back. Donghae hummed happily as Sungmin started leaving sucking kisses and tiny red marks at the base of his neck.

One of Sungmin’s hands started toying with one of the other man’s nipples. The other hand very slowly drifted downward, tracing the contours of Donghae’s defined stomach muscles and finally wrapping around Donghae’s cock.

Donghae tilted his head back and rest it on Sungmin’s shoulder as the shorter man started stroking gently.

It had been too long since they’d had sex. Donghae and he had gone down on each other at least twice a day for the past few weeks, but Sungmin had finally had enough.

He traced his lips up the contour of Donghae’s throat and turned his head a little farther to suck on an earlobe.

“You listen here, Lee Donghae,” Sungmin said in a commanding voice, “You are going to take this,” Sungmin squeezed the flesh in his right hand, causing a desperate moan to fall from Donghae’s lips, “And fuck me until I can’t speak anything but your name. Is this clear?”

Instead of actually answering, Donghae turned quickly and spun Sungmin so he was facing the wall. His nipples were hardening against the cold tiles and he was getting hard again.

He heard Donghae grab what he could only assume was the bottle of conditioner from the shelf behind them, and a moment later, he felt one of Donghae’s fingers gently press into him.

Donghae hadn’t been this gentle since the first time they made love. Donghae wrapped his other arm around Sungmin’s waist to angle his ass out a little more and left love bites at the base of his pale neck to match his own.

Donghae kept this slow pace until Sungmin arched his back and tried pushing Donghae’s finger further into him.

The brunet was caught by surprise when Sungmin brought his hand back and added two of his own fingers. His back was arched impossibly far, allowing easier access for himself.

Donghae’s breath hitched when he heard Sungmin moan. It was a soft, desperate sound that gave Donghae butterflies in his stomach. He leaned away to watch what Sungmin was doing to himself and nearly dropped to his knees when the other man added two more fingers to stretch himself.

“More…” He panted over his shoulder.

Donghae had no idea how it was going to fit, but he added another finger.

“I can take more, Sungmin teased through his ragged breaths… or are you going to fuck me already?”

Sungmin felt empty as Donghae pushed Sungmin’s hand out of the way. He heard the conditioner bottle being squeezed again and Donghae gently pushed himself all the way in. He had to stop moving once he was seated all the way into Sungmin’s ass.

“H-how are you still this tight?” He panted into Sungmin’s shoulder.

He pulled out and spun Sungmin so they were face to face. “ I want to see your face when i fuck you.” Donghae said as he lifted one of Sungmin’s legs and quickly pressed back into him. They both cried out at the feeling.

Sungmin lifted his other leg and locked his ankles behind Donghae. The best Donghae could do was hold the smaller man up by his ass as he started to move slowly.

“Faster, Hae!”

Donghae sped up and thrust shallowly. The feeling was incredible but it still wasn’t what Sungmin needed.

“Deeper!”

Donghae stopped moving altogether.

“If you don’t want to fall down, I can only do one or the other.” Donghae was breathing hard, wishing desperately that he could do both.

Sungmin inhaled loudly when his lover pushed all the way in and pulled almost all of the way out and kept a steady pace. The pale man craned his neck up to kiss Donghae. He eagerly pressed his lips to Sungmin’s. Donghae moaned at the extra contact.

Sungmin dropped his legs and Donghae replied with “This is just making it that much harder…”

“Sit,” Sungmin gestured toward the part of the shower where the water wouldn’t directly hit them.

Donghae sat with his legs under himself and Sungmin straddled the brunet. They both let out a drawn out ‘oh’ noise; Donghae because of the sudden tightness encasing him again, Sungmin because Donghae touched his prostate at this angle.

Sungmin raised and lowered himself quickly, grinding and rolling his hips on the way down. Donghae tried his best to keep with the pace Sungmin had started.

Because Sungmin was doing most of the work, Donghae’s hands were everywhere. They scratched up his back and traced light circles around the dusky nipples. He wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s back and kissed whatever he could reach. Sungmin’s chest, collar bones, neck, Donghae left nothing untouched by his lips or his fingers.

Sungmin had his hands clasped behind Donghae’s neck and his head tilted forward so he could watch what Donghae was doing.

Donghae looked up and their lips met. Sungmin cupped the sides of Donghae’s face and pressed little kisses along with every thrust. Donghae opened his mouth and sucked in Sungmin’s lower lip.

Moans and the sound of wet skin on wet skin echoed around the shower walls. That familiar knot was building up in Donghae’s stomach and one of his hands drifted to Sungmin’s waist while the other wrapped around his neglected and weeping erection. He swiped his thumb across the head so slowly that it made Sungmin squeak when Donghae started pumping at his cock rapidly.

Donghae heard the familiar hitch in Sungmin’s voice. He started thrusting so hard that Sungmin bounced and let out a small shout at every snap of his lover’s hips.

“D-d-oh god, Hae!” Sungmin gasped. Donghae pulled him down for a kiss, it was wet, it was sloppy, it was uncoordinated. Every few thrusts caused them to miss each other’s mouths completely.

Sungmin tilted his head back to shout Donghae’s name over and over, arching his back with an occasional “fuck” thrown in. He keened, moaned and wailed as his come hit Donghae on his neck. Donghae kept pumping until Sungmin finally went soft and then he grabbed his pale hips and thrust up as hard as he could. Sungmin was shouting and moaning every moment they grew closer.

And then Donghae held Sungmin very still.

Donghae shouted and breathily moaned Sungmin’s name over and over, kissing Sungmin’s neck and chest between every noise he made. Sungmin gasped when he felt Donghae come.

The brunet started to rock his hips again to ride out the sensation and his kisses drifted further up Sungmin’s neck.

Their lips met softly and Sungmin pressed their foreheads together. Their chests met every time they gulped in a breath of air, between tender kisses and whispered 'I love you's.

Sungmin slowly stood up, followed by a wobbly legged Donghae and they finally managed to take their shower. The water was not quite as warm as it would have been had they actually showered in the first place.


	27. start of something... not good

They were cuddling on the couch and drinking coffee while enjoying a small breakfast when Eeteuk came to take them to work.

This time around it was easy enough, Donghae’s team and the trainees had to search for dolls or any human survivors, while the other teams hunted the vampire.

They were in the basement looking for anything that looked like a small cell.

The door was open and inside was a man, most likely early twenties. He was covered in bite marks and was skinny. Too skinny. He was wearing the tattered remains of a shirt and some boxers.

“Fuck…” Sungmin mumbled. He took off his uniform jacket and put it over the shoulders of the trembling man.

Donghae crouched down and looked at the man, “Can you walk? Let’s get you out of here.”

Eunhyuk and Nichkhun kept watch at the door,

“We got incoming” Eunhyuk shouted so everyone listening could hear. Eeteuk forced all the comms open so everyone knew it was an emergency situation.

“Where are you?” Eeteuk asked urgently.

“Basement.” Donghae replied.

“On our way, stall him. All hands to team two”

“Has he only been feeding you blood?” Sungmin asked the doll he was helping up.

He nodded but said nothing.

The vampire rushed past Nichkhun and Eunhyuk, knocking them out. He stood in front of Sungmin.

“My pet!” He squealed excitedly. His teeth were all on vicious display in a sick mock-up of a smile. “You’ve come back to me!”

Sungmin frowned and pushed the trembling man behind him.

“You know this asshole?” Donghae asked. The vampire sniffed indignantly. It was loud enough for Donghae to hear.

“You look so healthy and vibrant,” The vampire then continued as if Donghae never spoke, “So you belong to this human now. No matter, I’ll dispatch him and then we can have our own fun.”

“He doesn’t belong to anyone.” Donghae growled.

“Oh? Good! Then I shall take him right now.” He said haughtily.

“You won’t go anywhere near him.” Donghae said with steel in his voice.

“On the contrary, I’ve got a hold of him right now.” Donghae turned to look at Sungmin whose eyes were rolled back and his mouth slightly open. The man behind him had ripped his shirt open and buried his fangs into Sungmin’s neck sucking hungrily.

“MIN! Snap out of it!”

Sungmin looked like he was about to fall backwards but instead slammed the vampire that was biting him against the wall so hard that he had loosened the bite in shock. Turning around made the holes larger and a large piece of fang broke off into his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Sungmin had forced a stake through his frail ribcage and into his heart.

He had another stake ready to stab into his old master’s heart but he couldn’t move.

His arm was frozen above his head in a striking position and he looked terrified.

“Do you honestly think I would ever let any of my dolls or pets near me if they could hurt me?” He chuckled, “There is a permanent safeguard in your sad little brain. That makes you obey me” He sauntered closer and closer until his lips brushed Sungmin’s ear, pulling an unwanted but desperate moan from Sungmin’s throat. “Always.”

Donghae had more than enough of this and ran to attack the vampire.  Before he knew it he was being suspended in the air by his throat. He was desperately clawing at the hand that was holding him.

“No! Please! Don’t hurt him!” Sungmin cried out.

“You have feelings for this human… and he has feelings for you as well…" He cocked his head as if in confusion, "Isn’t that sweet.”

Sungmin bit his lip. He was hoping for a miracle.

“Maybe I shall take the both of you and make you show me how you love each other before I keep you both as pets. He is quite pretty.” He turned to look at Donghae’s face, turning him this way and that with little effort, examining him.

Donghae’s neck was starting to bleed. Not heavily enough to be life threatening but still bleeding badly. The vampire’s claws dug deeply into his throat.

“I can also use him as insurance… So you can never leave me again.” He purred then licked Donghae’s neck. He made a noise to indicate that he really liked the taste of Donghae’s blood.

Donghae tried kicking at the vampire but he could put no force behind it. He was getting light headed from the air being cut off. Sungmin grew angrier but he couldn’t do anything about it.

The vampire bit the thumb on his free hand and Sungmin had no idea why until a moment before Donghae blacked out, the vampire pressed his thumb against Donghae’s mouth. He refused. The vampire pressed so insistently that he cut Donghae’s lip open. Both wounds were freely spilling blood and Donghae had no control over the fact that he was sucking as much blood out of the wound in the vampire’s thumb as he could. He had his lips wrapped around the appendage and a look of absolute bliss as a blood dripped down his chin.

“Please! Stop this!” Sungmin cried out. Where was everyone?

 “He’s so obedient. Such a good boy.” The vampire cooed as he continued feeding Donghae his blood. “I bet it will feel amazing when he sucks me off. He might be better than you, my pet.”

Tears were streaming down Sungmin's face as he tried to find a way out of this for Donghae.

Donghae was starting to moan softly and had a soft grip on the vampire’s wrist so he wouldn’t take this wonderful thing away.

 “Please stop…” Sungmin whimpered.

“I’ll even let you watch as I fuck him.” He looked as if he was pondering something, “How long do you suppose it will take me to break this one?”

Sungmin just stood there sobbing.

The vampire put Donghae onto the ground. There was no more need to restrain him. He just kept his thumb in Donghae’s mouth and he didn’t move. He just kept drinking.

“Perhaps I’ll try to keep this one… Maybe he does suck better than you ever did. Now, be a good boy and help me take his clothes off.” He smirked evilly.

Sungmin moved against his will. Three steps, four steps he reached Donghae and slowly started unbuttoning his pants. He tried to fight it.

He heard a whoosh noise and dove at Donghae, pushing him to the ground. He was still relishing in the taste of the blood in his mouth and Sungmin looked behind him in time to see the vampire burst into flame. He had wondered why Eeteuk carried that weird looking crossbow with him. That was his answer. Stake launching device.

As an afterthought, Sungmin buttoned Donghae’s pants again.

“Babe? Hae? Are you awake?” Sungmin shook Donghae.

Donghae looked bleary eyed but he blinked a few times. “So unbelievably horny right now” He rasped. His throat was sore from being crushed.

“You have to throw up all the blood…” Sungmin said quietly.

He helped Donghae to the small sink in the corner of the room.

“Open your mouth.” Donghae opened his mouth. The instant Sungmin stuck his finger in Donghae’s mouth, he bit down.

“Ok… different tactic. Close your eyes, say ahh, I have a present to give you.”

“Is it your cock? I would love to have that in my mouth right now.” He smirked.

“Not if you’re going to bite it like that. That’s not what it is anyway. I can’t tell you what it is, it’s a surprise, close your eyes and say ah!” Donghae did as he was told. Sungmin poked Donghae in the back of the throat and the brunet gagged. Just for good measure he did it again.

Donghae emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink. Soon the basin was full of thick, slowly draining blood.

“How the hell does your stomach hold this much?” Sungmin sounded disgusted.

“Are you ok?” Eeteuk shouted after checking the two unconscious men.

Donghae continued gagging.

“What’s wrong with him?” Eeteuk asked as he watched Sungmin trying to encourage Donghae to throw up more.

“Open your mouth again, Hae.”

“But every time you do, you make me throw up.” He whined.

“Maybe this time it will be different.” Sungmin said. Donghae opened his mouth again.

There was nothing left in his stomach.

“Please Min… No more.” Donghae said weakly.

Sungmin turned on the tap to check if the water would run clear. When it did he cupped his hands and collected some water making Donghae drink. Then he did it again.

“For god’s sake Sungmin, he’s dry heaving.” Eeteuk said.

“I’m keeping this up until he’s lucid, drink.” He ordered Donghae.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore.” He sniffled.

“Then if you drink a lot of water, we’ll have to do this less than if you only take one or two sips, come on.”

Donghae pushed Sungmin out of the way and started gulping handfuls of water and making himself gag.

“When can I stop?” He asked with a sour look on his face.

“When it doesn’t look like blood anymore.”

Donghae drank water until his stomach hurt and threw up a few more times.

“Is it clear enough now?” He panted.

“Yeah… I think you’ll be ok.”

Donghae tried to walk away from the sink but his legs gave out. Sungmin carried him out of the room. Eeteuk ordered Yesung to pick up Nichkhun while he picked up Eunhyuk.

In the van he held Donghae in his lap and pressed his face into the brunet’s chest. One hand with a tissue was pushing against Donghae’s still bleeding lip.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.” Sungmin sniffled. “I’m fucking worthless.”

“It wasn’t your fault Min. You’re a good fighter.”

“Yeah? Well how many other vampires have safeguards against me? What if Eeteuk hadn’t made it there in time? What then?”

“He would have watched us have sex? I don’t know.”

“I’m too big a liability, I can’t do this anymore.”

“If you hadn’t have been there, we wouldn’t have been able to stall. We wouldn’t have known what to do after I drank so much blood. We probably would have seen what happens when I metabolize it.”

“You’d try (and possibly succeed) to have sex with everything and after it tries to work its way out of your system, it’s like drug withdrawals. You still might have side effects. You absorbed some of it pretty quickly through the cut on your lip. It should have clotted by now.”

“Why did he wait until I was about to pass out to give it to me?”

“You’re more open to suggestion and for some reason your body takes it better that way.”

“We have to have Wookie look at all of you. You’re getting blood on my upholstery and those two are still out.” Eeteuk said.

They got to headquarters and Sungmin told Wookie to look after Eunhyuk and Nichkhun because there may be more wrong than is apparent.

Sungmin felt Donghae’s forehead. His cheeks were pink and his breathing was irregular. He found a washcloth and soaked it in cold water before wringing it out and dabbing it against Donghae’s forehead and neck.

Sungmin had absolutely no idea how they ended up in the bathroom. It was one of those single person types and Donghae currently was pressing him against the door unzipping his jacket. Sungmin couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

“Donghae…”

“Mmf” He replied with his face buried in Sungmin’s neck, currently licking and sucking at the wound the vampire had left on him.

Donghae’s face was covered in Sungmin’s blood and Sungmin’s shoulder was covered in Donghae’s.

“Donghae… that’s probably not a good… ah fuck- Not-“ Sungmin stopped fighting it. This was the kind of pain he liked and they were in no immediate danger. A near obscene moan fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself as their blood mingled and Donghae’s enthusiastic licking pushed the fragment of fang deeper into Sungmin’s shoulder.

Sungmin pushed Donghae against the opposite wall and started licking at the moon shaped wounds on his neck. He cupped the bulge growing in the other man’s pants and rubbed slowly.

“Mmmm Min nngh.”

“Babe… Hae… We probably shouldn’t be doing this…” He panted. He knew later he would kick himself later for turning down desperate, post-fight sex.

“I need it Min… I feel like I’m going to explode…” He whined.

Sungmin knew the feeling. It was actually physically painful.

Sungmin brought his fingers to Donghae’s lips to stop him from talking. “I’ll make you feel better, I’ll make the pain go away for a while ok?” Sungmin finally said to Donghae as if he was talking to a child. An incredibly sexy, overgrown child who was currently sucking on his fingers and made ‘taking care’ of Donghae impossibly hard for him in the process. He had to help Donghae. This had to be about him first and foremost.

While Donghae was sucking and licking on his fingers, Sungmin used his free hand to undo the brunet’s pants and push his clothes down as far as he could.

He gripped the shaft near the head and gently ran his thumb through the slit a few times spreading precome and making Donghae cry out.

“Shh.” Sungmin said, “If you want me to do this, we have to be quieter than a mouse.”

Donghae nodded still sucking on Sungmin’s fingers.

“Remember, don’t make a sound.” Donghae nodded as Sungmin pulled his fingers from his mouth.

He nudged Donghae’s legs apart as far as they could go considering the fact that his pants were pooled at his feet.

Sungmin pushed two wet fingers into Donghae and kissed him to silence any noise that might have come out. He pushed his fingers as far in as he could from this angle and curled them, looking for just the right-

“Mmph!” Donghae moaned into Sungmin’s mouth. The taller man pushed back so hard that Sungmin tasted copper in his mouth from Donghae’s lip.

“Shhhh” Sungmin whispered, kissed Donghae lightly then licked his lips before dropping to his knees.

The instant his oversensitive skin touched Sungmin’s lips, he threw his head back in a silent scream and slapped his hands against the wall to prevent himself from making any vocal noise.

He looked down and came undone as he watched Sungmin hollow his cheeks and slide his fingers in and out of him.

Sungmin swallowed and stood up while zipping up his coat. Donghae looked slightly embarrassed.

“That was fast…” Donghae panted. “Weird that I would come that fast.”

“Vampire blood…” He said as if that explained everything, “Let’s talk to Wookie, I’m going to need to keep an eye on you for a few days.”

Donghae nodded quietly, fixed his clothes and followed Sungmin out of the bathroom.

They went to the recovery room to find Ryeowook. The small man looked surprised.

“I didn’t expect you two to be back for another hour. At least.”

“We were just taking care of something.” Sungmin replied with a straight face. It might have been taken seriously if both of their faces weren’t streaked with Donghae’s blood.

“H-how are they?” Donghae said, his voice still rough, partly from his throat being crushed and partly because the quick blowjob’s effects were starting to wear off.

“They’re going to be fine, just minor concussions. How are you feeling?”

“Can we go to the examination room?” Sungmin asked. If he was anyone else, he’d probably be showing signs of fatigue from the blood loss he was currently experiencing, but considering the circumstances he grew up in, he looked unaffected.

“Sungmin, are you ok? You’re looking pale… even for yourself” Ryeowook said.

Donghae’s eyes widened. “Min! Did anyone look at the bite you got?”

“What bite?” Ryeowook asked. He sounded upset that Sungmin hadn’t told him.

Sungmin hadn’t seen anyone mad at him in a while. He wasn’t used to it anymore. His masters never showed anger past the level Ryeowook was showing right now. Any more and usually someone would die. (In his light headed state it seemed that Ryeowook was angry at him.)He had absolutely no experience in dealing with angry humans so he fell back to what he knew. He hid the arm that had blood dripping down it and lowered his head in submission.

“I hadn’t thought about it,” He started, “I was t-t-too busy worrying about other things. Forgive me.” He whispered softly.

“How are you supposed to protect Donghae when you’re in a weakened state like this?”

“I don’t understand… it should have stopped by now. Why do I continue to lose blood at this rate?”

“Because you’re human and probably because you’ve been away from them long enough to start reacting like a normal human.”

“He’s not gonna hit you, Min” Donghae said softly. “He’s just unhappy that you didn’t tell him.”

Ryeowook patted the table next to him and Sungmin warily sat on it.

“You’re going to have to take your jacket off Sungmin, I can’t examine the bite like this.”

Sungmin unzipped his jacket and Donghae bit his lip, causing the blood to spill again, he was clenching and unclenching his fists so he wouldn’t pounce on the other man. Sungmin peeled the jacket off and underneath, his shirt was torn open and sticking to the wound.

“Ew…” Ryeowook said uncharacteristically.

The instant Donghae saw the wound, actually looked at the wound, all of his other desires were overridden by the need to take care of Sungmin. He rushed to sit next to Sungmin and hold his hand as Ryeowook cleaned and patched up the jagged tears in his skin that were made worse when Sungmin slammed the vampire against the wall to make him let go.

Sungmin moaned softly while Ryeowook was working, but every time he did, Donghae squeezed his hand to help him focus on something else.

“Thank you Donghae.” Ryeowook said being grateful for avoiding another embarrassing occasion.

“Are you ready to go?” Donghae asked Sungmin. The shorter man nodded.

“Hang on, gotta check his blood pressure.” Ryeowook held him in place and pulled the machine to him. He wrapped the cuff around Sungmin’s arm. Between the time he had fastened it into place and the time he turned to push the button to start it, Sungmin fainted.

“Min!” Donghae cradled his small lover in his arms and took his pulse.

“Let’s get him into a bed.” Ryeowook sighed.

Sungmin woke up. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was so he kept his eyes closed and just listened.

“And I’m not even sure if he even wants to be a hunter. I think he wants to feel useful… to be able to protect something for once.”

Sungmin heard Donghae shift in his seat and he didn’t flinch when the hair was gently brushed from Sungmin’s face.

“He tries not to show it, but it does affect him when he can’t save a doll. I think if Teukkie can get them to approve the search and rescue team, I’m going to go with him… for moral support. And so he doesn’t bring home strays.” He kissed Sungmin’s forehead. Sungmin couldn’t help but notice that his voice seemed a bit strained.

“Can you watch him? I don’t want him to wake up alone, and I really need to take care of some vampire related side effects... again.” He sounded so annoyed.

“Yeah, I’ll watch him, but I doubt he’d do anything.” Sungmin heard Donghae get up quickly and run to a nearby door. He could only assume was a bathroom by the echo when the door slammed.

Sungmin heard Ryeowook scribbling things down on a notebook. He was mumbling about things that would possibly neutralize the blood in Donghae’s system.

It was quiet for a short while aside from Ryeowook scribbling notes and occasionally checking the internet on his phone.

He heard Donghae slowly shuffle back to where he was before. He sounded a little shaky and out of breath. He smelled a little like blood. He must have bit his lip hard enough to make it start bleeding again. “Sungmin must have spoiled me. This is getting harder.”  He grumbled. His voice was muffled by a piece of gauze against his lip.

“I don’t even want to know.” Ryeowook said quickly. “I’m trying to find a way to neutralize the poison in your system. I’m going to need to take a few vials of your blood to test my theories out.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Donghae said absently. “I’d be willing to do almost anything to get past this so I can take care of Min without having to leave every ten minutes to toss off in the bathroom.”

“I bet…” Sungmin heard Ryeowook say absently. Sungmin heard the sound of Donghae hissing then a vial being loaded into the needle.

“I don’t ever want to see Sungmin cry like he was when he couldn’t move against that vampire…” Donghae said quietly. Sungmin heard a second vial being loaded into the needle.

When the third one was being loaded, Donghae noticed tears rolling out of the corners of Sungmin’s eyes.

“Oh god…” Donghae mumbled, “You think he’s having a nightmare?” He asked Ryeowook while running his fingers through the soft black hair. Ryeowook loaded another vial into the needle.

“Sweet merciful crap Wookie! How much blood are you going to take from him?” Sungmin shot up with his eyes open and staring at the smaller man.

“Should be the last one… lay back down, you’re going to-“ Sungmin’s eyes rolled back and he fell backwards. “Yeah. That.”

“Is he ok?” Donghae asked?

“He just needs to take it easy.” Ryeowook loaded another vial into the needle.

“He does have a point though. That is a lot of blood.” Donghae remarked.

“I’ll give you orange juice when you’re done. It’ll make more blood for you.” Ryeowook deadpaned

“Really?” Donghae asked, sounding as if he almost believed the small man.

“… No”

When Sungmin woke up again, he was being carried out of the van in front of the house he shared with Donghae.

“You need help getting him in?” Eeteuk’s voice asked.

“Nah. You go take care of Eunhyuk” Donghae replied. Sungmin could feel him trembling ever so slightly. It wasn’t from exertion. Sungmin figured that he couldn’t have been out for too long if Donghae was still suffering like this.

Eeteuk drove off with the van and Donghae carried Sungmin up the front steps and onto the small porch. He stood there for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin asked with a weak voice.

“I can’t open the door. My hands are full.” His voice was breathy and he started sweating slightly.

“Let me down or give me the keys or something.” Sungmin started struggling,

“We need to get you inside.”

“Looks who’s talking.” Sungmin frowned, “Don’t think for one minute that I don’t feel you shaking. Where is the key?”

“Hey guys, keep it down would you?” Minho said from behind them. “What’s the problem? Maybe I can help before that nosy Nayoung lady across the way calls the cops about a domestic disturbance… again”

“Hands full… can’t open door.” Donghae growled.

“He won’t let me grab the keys or stand up so he can open the door.” Sungmin whined, “And what do you mean again?”

Minho grabbed the carabiner full of keys from Donghae’s belt loop and grabbed the one key on the attached keyring with a key cover, “This it?” Donghae nodded. He was really starting to sweat and he didn’t trust his voice anymore.

“She called the cops insisting there was a domestic dispute when we were actually just being impressively loud in bed.”  Minho explained as he opened the door.

“Thanks,” Sungmin said over the larger man’s shoulder as Donghae rushed into the house. “Can you just put the keys on the table by the door for us?”

“Sure…” Minho did just that and closed the door behind him as he left while Donghae ran up the stairs “When you gotta go.” He shrugged.


	28. side effects

Upstairs, Donghae put Sungmin on the bed and pulled the sheets back so he could cover the pale man up. Before he could cover Sungmin with the blanket, Sungmin grabbed Donghae with an iron grip and pulled him on top of himself.

“Min… I need to… I have to go take care of this.” He rolled his hips forward to illustrate how hard he was. “Please, it hurts.” Donghae whined.

The whine turned into a moan as Sungmin locked his ankles behind Donghae’s thighs so he couldn’t go anywhere and Sungmin ground his crotch against Donghae’s. He had his hands on the brunet’s hips so Sungmin could grind into him as hard as he could.

“Fffffffuck” Donghae hissed. “I really need to- uhnnnn” Sungmin groped Donghae’s ass through the jeans.  Donghae rolled his hips against Sungmin as hard as he could.

Sungmin kissed Donghae. It had only been a few hours but they kissed as desperately as if they would if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Still he was being careful not to further injure Donghae’s lip.

“This isn’t enough” Donghae broke the kiss to whimper.

“What do you want? Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want to fuck me? Tell me what you need Hae.” He never stopped grinding his hips.

“You need to rest…” He said halfheartedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Sungmin assured him, “Tell me” He rocked his hips in a circle.

“Ah! I need- hnn… go down on me- please- suck me until I can’t move anymore. I can’t stand this,” He whined. It seemed almost as if he was so desperate for this that he hadn’t even noticed Sungmin roll him onto his back, “Fingers… use f-f-“ it didn’t quite register that Sungmin was taking Donghae’s pants off. “Fuck me with your uhn” Sungmin had started bobbing his head quickly, completely engulfing him in his mouth.

Donghae held onto the back of Sungmin’s head and he rolled his hips up, desperately bucking into Sungmin’s mouth.

“Fingers- don’t be gentle- oh god Min!” He stopped talking when Sungmin shoved his fingers into Donghae’s mouth.

They both hummed as he licked at the wide fingers coating them in his saliva.

“Now, Min!” Donghae pleaded.

Sungmin shoved two fingers in, pistoning in and out of the shaking man.

“More! Harder!” Donghae shouted

He kept demanding more fingers and faster movement.

Sungmin backed away and went to the bedside drawer. By the time he came back, Donghae had four of his own fingers stretching himself and his other hand was pumping urgently.

“I can’t stop!” He whimpered “Please don’t make me stop-” His eyes were screwed shut.

“Hae…” No answer. He was still stroking himself, “Donghae…” Still no answer.”

Sungmin pushed his hands away.

“No please… He begged.”

“Donghae get on top of me.” Sungmin ordered, “I’m getting dizzy. Ride me.”

He climbed over Sungmin and slowly slid down the slick flesh. He didn’t wait to adjust, he pushed himself up and down as quickly as his shaking legs would allow him. Sungmin stroked him as fast as he could without hurting him.

Donghae whimpered and let out choked noises in time with each slap of their skin coming together. Sungmin was hit in the face with what he thought was a bead of sweat but when he looked up he saw his brunet lover crying.

Sungmin pulled Donghae down for a kiss. He kissed at the tracks of tears and planted his feet on the bed so he could thrust up harder.

“What’s wrong, Hae? Doesn’t this feel good?”

“Feels so good… so … good Min… I’m so close… but … keeps feeling out of reach…” He sobbed.

Sungmin’s thrusts faltered for a moment. Donghae had metabolized the blood faster than Sungmin expected him to.

“I’m sorry, Hae…”

“Why…” He sounded a little worried.

“You probably won’t be able to come unless I hurt you…” His thrusts slowed down as he thought of a way to do this without causing too much damage.

“Why not?” Donghae doubled his efforts and took his cock into his own hand.

“That asshole had to make it so his pets couldn’t come before he did… Or ever… Sometimes the pain of being denied release was enough discomfort but I don’t want to do that to you.”

Sungmin dragged his nails down Donghae’s thighs.

Donghae’s hips reared up and he moaned loudly. He arched so Sungmin could brush his prostate again.

“Feels too fucking good, Min.” He whispered.

Sungmin sat up slightly. Moving enough to grab Donghae’s hair and roughly pull him down for a kiss. He dragged his nails up Donghae’s back hard enough to break skin.

“Forgive me, love.”

Donghae nodded. “Whatever, just keep this up.”

Sungmin pulled Donghae’s hair as hard as he could and bit the scar on the brunet’s shoulder.

“fuuuuuuuuuuck I’m so close… I can feel it… Not enough…” He ground out between his teeth.

“Fuck it…” Sungmin growled as he pulled out of his lover and pushed him onto his back. Donghae cried out because of the empty feeling.

With one hand, Sungmin pumped four fingers in and out. He curled his fingers into Donghae’s prostate with every push. Donghae’s hand was pumping himself as he whimpered and writhed. Sungmin brought his lips up to the scar on Donghae’s thigh and he looked up apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Donghae…” He whispered as he looked his lover in the eyes and bit down on the sensitive patch of skin as hard as he could as he pushed against his prostate. That didn’t work.

Sungmin got up onto his knees, pressed back onto his lover and began thrusting with abandon. He brought a hand up to hold Donghae’s thighs apart and his thumb pressed against the raw bite.

“Keep doing that but bite my neck too.” Donghae’s voice was going up in pitch.

Sungmin did what he was told and pressed even harder on his lover’s thigh.

“Oh god! Yes! Like that… Oh fuck just like this, Min” His voice took a desperate edge to it. “Don’t stop.” He squeaked and his entire body spasmed.

His muscles clamped down so hard on Sungmin that he could no longer move. Sungmin felt a warm splatter hit his stomach and chest before Donghae’s inner muscles unclenched and clenched over and over again.

Sungmin took advantage and pumped one or two times before letting go with a choked whisper of Donghae’s name, followed by small kisses and whispered apologies accompanying Sungmin’s unconscious hip rocking.

Sungmin grabbed some tissues and cleaned the both of them off.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a little while… I think I’m going to sleep.” Sungmin said in a small voice. “I think that should help you for a while…” His voice grew quieter as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this, Min. I love you.” He whispered, before kissing over the other man’s heart. He could feel the rapid heartbeat against his lips.

“Love you too…” He mumbled.


	29. helper elves

The next morning, Sungmin woke up with a start. Something wasn’t right. He stretched and rubbed at the bandage on his shoulder. It felt worse than yesterday. He realized Donghae wasn’t in bed with him. He got up slowly to check the bathroom. The shower was running but he didn’t hear anything beyond that.

Sungmin walked in and was expecting to be assaulted by a cloud of steam. Instead, it was cold in the bathroom.

“Hae?” He called out.

He looked into the shower and didn’t immediately see anything. He looked down and there was Donghae in the corner of the shower curled in a ball.

Sungmin opened the shower door and turned off the water. He pulled the shivering man into his arms. His lips were turning blue and he was hyperventilating.

“Hae… Look at me.” He got no response, Donghae’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut. “Donghae!” He practically shouted into the other man’s ear. “Open your eyes and look at me”

Donghae’s eyes snapped open and he gasped as if he woke up from a nightmare.

“Why is it so cold, Min?” He asked in a tiny voice.

Sungmin hugged Donghae and got him out of the shower.

“Why were you in the shower?” He asked, wrapping a towel around the man who looked almost as if he had shrunk in the cold water.

“I didn’t want to wake you up with my … problems…” He looked down, “But I guess on the up side, I don’t think I’ll have another erection again”

“Other than that, how do you feel?”  He walked Donghae to their bed.

“Terrible…” He paused, “I couldn’t sleep. Everything feels like it’s too bright.” He lay on the bed still wrapped in the towel. “Even with my eyes closed”

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s chin. He turned Donghae’s head slightly so he could see the brunet’s pupils. “Your pupils are huge, Hae, of course everything is going to be bright.”  Sungmin frowned.

“Min… How long does this last?” He sounded tired and worried.

“A few days…” He said after a pause, “My masters knew how to take care of me though.”

“And you don’t really know how?”

“Maybe Wookie can help.”

Donghae nodded.

A few hours later, Sungmin found Ryeowook’s number on a sleeping Donghae’s phone and the smaller man was on his way over.

Downstairs, Sungmin opened the door for Ryeowook.

“Before I go up to look at him, tell me what you’ve seen. I’m sure he’ll try to hide it or won’t tell me what’s going on.”

“Um…” Sungmin collected his thoughts, “I finally got him to go to sleep. He’s been shaking since I found him curled on the shower floor under ice cold water. Big pupils… I told him that if he couldn’t sleep, then he should try to eat something. He can’t keep anything down.” He tried to think of more before he heard Donghae shouting for him.

“MIN! MIN! Come back…” Sungmin heard Donghae start to cry.

Sungmin rushed up the stairs followed quickly by Ryeowook. In a flash Sungmin was cradling Donghae in his lap and kissing the top of his head. He ran his fingers through the brown hair and Donghae started to calm down again.

“I was just talking to Wookie, he’s here to help.” Donghae nodded rapidly.

“Anything… Just make it stop.” Donghae said between heaving breaths.

“Sungmin… Could you bring a washcloth and some cool water please?” Sungmin left and came back in a flash. He started to clean off Donghae’s sweat drenched forehead.

Donghae sighed into the touch and Ryeowook dug through his bag for an IV and an emergency pouch of electrolytes.

“I’m still analyzing the blood samples, but I think maybe we should try feeding him something with garlic in it.”

Sungmin nodded and got up quickly to rummage through the kitchen.

“You’re lucky to have someone like him.” Ryeowook said as he added some anti-nausea medication to his IV. “Let’s see if that helps any”

Sungmin returned a few minutes later with a plate of crackers and some spread.

“This was all I could find that had garlic and was easy on the stomach.”

Donghae looked vaguely nauseated already.

“Just try a bite Hae… For me”

Donghae chewed on the cracker and he made a face. Sungmin grabbed a rubbish bin just in case he needed it.

“It’s too dry… I need water.” He said trying to swallow the sticky paste that once was a cracker.

Sungmin happily jumped up and filled the cup by their bed with water.

He came back and pressed the glass to Donghae’s lips. “Just enough to get the cracker wet. I want you to keep this down.”

He managed to eat the whole plate of crackers and some more water before he started shaking again. This time a little more violently. Ryeowook measured his vital signs again before putting something else into Donghae’s IV.

“What was that?” Sungmin asked as Donghae’s eyes closed and his trembling stopped.

“Sedative.” He said, “Let him eat some more when he wakes up but if he’s showing the symptoms again, put one of these,” He held up a syringe without a needle, “into this thing.” He pointed to a valve and he gave Sungmin four carefully measured syringes. He showed Sungmin how to add the liquid to the IV and gave him some warnings about the sedatives.

“Only one of these after he’s eaten and had a chance to walk around for an hour or so. If anything doesn’t look normal or if he’s shaking after he falls back asleep, call me immediately. And don’t let him take this out of his arm.” Sungmin nodded as Ryeowook pointed to the tube sticking out of Donghae’s wrist.

“Will making him sleep so much fix him?”

“No, but he won’t be awake to suffer. Just keep a close eye on him. Any change and call me. I’ll be here as soon as I can.”

After Ryeowook left, Sungmin sat on the bed and curled up next to Donghae, if he was touching him, maybe he would be able to feel if anything changed.

Ryeowook drove to Eeteuk’s house and pounded on the door.

“What’s up little pup?” Eeteuk said cheerfully.

“I just came back from seeing Donghae.” The smaller man frowned as he pushed past his friend and into the front room.

“How bad is he?” The copper haired man’s demeanor changed.

“I had to give him an anti-nausea drug and heavily sedate him.”

“Why?”

“You know the withdrawal symptoms Sungmin once explained he got from going to an all blood diet to an all food diet?”

“Yeah?”

“He used to get maybe a teaspoon of blood every day or so if he was lucky. Donghae got at least a cup in less than five minutes.”

“… Oh” Eeteuk frowned. “What do you think is going to happen?”

“I have no idea. I need you to tell me everything you know about the scar Donghae has. Maybe this will give me some sort of information.”

**Meanwhile, back with Sungmin…**

The soft breaths of Donghae were lulling Sungmin to sleep until there was a knock on the door. Sungmin went downstairs thinking it was one of their team. Minho was on the other side.

“Can I help you?” Sungmin asked, not quite remembering who he was.

“Oh! Hi Sungmin, I was coming to see how you were and if Donghae needed anything, but you look fine.”

“Donghae’s the one who is unwell.” Sungmin said softly.

“What’s wrong with him? He looked ok when he was carrying you in.” Minho said with concern in his voice.

“Wookie made him sleep until he stopped showing symptoms.” Sungmin said, skirting around the question.

Minho noticed but didn’t say anything. He figured it was a government secret. All he really knew about his neighbours was the fact that Donghae and maybe Sungmin worked for the government. It was probably some sort of high clearance job.

They talked for a while, mostly about what kind of things Sungmin liked to eat and what sort of things he liked to do.

“You remind me of some of my patients for some reason.”

“You’re a doctor?” Sungmin asked.

“Psychiatrist.” Minho replied

“Psych what now?”

“A doctor for mental health… Where did you say you grew up?”

“I didn’t.” Sungmin said in a way that said ‘ask no further’

“But for the most part, you remind me of my younger patients who have inherited the burden of taking care of the house while a parent is sick and don’t get a chance to enjoy their childhood.” Minho said, going back to the previous topic.

“I never got a childhood. This has to be the most carefree I’ve ever been.” Sungmin stared off to the side with a small frown as if he remembered something. He shook his head clear of the unpleasant memories and looked back at Minho. “Sorry, where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink?”

Minho looked at his watch and politely declined, insisting he had to go pick up Hara from the salon.

“I’ll see you around,” He said as Sungmin walked him to the door.

Sungmin went back upstairs and curled around Donghae again. The frown that had marred the brunet’s face immediately went away the instant they touched and he sighed deeply. Sungmin talked softly about where he had been and what he and Minho had talked about.

Donghae snuggled into Sungmin’s side and hummed happily.

“You’ll be ok…” Sungmin sighed into Donghae’s forehead as he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

He was sleeping lightly when Sungmin felt Donghae’s lips graze his neck. He whispered Sungmin’s name softly.

“Are you awake Hae?” Sungmin asked. He got no response other than Donghae kissing his neck a little more aggressively.

Sungmin pulled back to look at Donghae who looked up at him. He bared fangs and sank them into Sungmin’s neck.

The raven haired man sat bolt upright and grabbed his neck. He was checking for any sort of blood. There was none, but the wound on his shoulder was starting to burn. He looked at Donghae who was still sleeping peacefully.

Sungmin leaned in and lifted Donghae’s lip far enough to see his teeth. He sighed in relief.

“What are you doing?” Donghae asked groggily.

“Uh sorry, I was checking something. How are you feeling?”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Sungmin nodded.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep them away…” Donghae said childishly. “I really have to pee…”

Sungmin helped Donghae sit up. He reached for the tube in his arm to take it out.

“No! Wookie told me to make sure that stayed in your arm.” Sungmin held Donghae’s hand back.

“Hnngh fine.” Donghae grumbled.

Another knock on the door and Sungmin stepped away from Donghae in the bathroom.

“Will you be ok to stand up on your own?” Sungmin asked.

“Yeah…” Donghae was still bleary eyed.

“Make sure you don’t take the tube out. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Sungmin assured.

At the door was Minho and Hara. They had several picnic bags of food.

“We thought you had your hands full with Donghae, so we decided to make you two something to eat.” Hara said with a smile.

“Oh… That’s very thoughtful of you. Let me get Donghae.” Sungmin pointed them to the kitchen before running upstairs.

Upstairs, Donghae had detached the empty saline bag from the tube in his arm.

“What did you do?” Sungmin asked, panicked.

“It was useless. The tube is still in my arm.” He defended.

“Come on, we have guests. They brought food.”

“That was nice of them.” Donghae said, putting a shirt on.

Sungmin helped Donghae down the stairs and led him to the kitchen.

“Howdy neighbour.” Minho said when they walked into the kitchen. Hara had started putting soup into bowls for the two men and there was a variety of other light easily digestible foods already on the table.

“This looks amazing.” Donghae said, officially ravenous.

“Eat slowly.” Sungmin chided.

“Yes, mother.” Donghae pouted.

“I am nobody’s mother.” Sungmin pouted back exaggeratedly as he sat down followed by Minho and Hara.

“I hope this helps you on the road to recovery.” Hara said as Donghae took a tentative sip of the soup.

“Me too.” Sungmin said sadly.

Donghae had eaten most of the soup and some bread before he made a strange face and ran to the half bath under his staircase. Sungmin followed almost as quickly to rub his back.

Hara appeared at the door with a glass of water and winced as Donghae retched and heaved.

“Put something in his stomach before his esophagus eats itself” She pressed the glass into Sungmin’s hand. Donghae put his hand up to refuse.

“At least rinse out your mouth and gargle. I can’t kiss you when you taste like bile.” Sungmin reasoned.

When they came out of the bathroom, Donghae’s face looked ashen and he was panting. Minho handed Donghae a glass.

“No more” He whined.

“Drink this.” Minho ordered.

Donghae did as he was told, taking tiny sips while inching toward the bathroom again. Before he realized it, he had finished the glass. He stared astonished at the bottom of the glass before turning to Hara.

“Can I have some more bread?”

Sungmin grabbed Minho by the sides of his head and kissed his forehead.

“What is that and can you bring more?” Sungmin asked.

“It’s ginger ale. And yeah, I have a whole box of it.”

Sungmin sat next to Donghae with a hand on his back. He suddenly frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, picking up on Sungmin’s sudden change in demeanour.

“Be right back.” Sungmin ran to the living room.

Hara pressed a hand to Donghae’s forehead. The brunet flinched. “Don’t… please”

Sungmin came back with a blanket to cover Donghae’s shoulders.

“Can you check if he has a fever?” Hara asked Sungmin, “He’s starting to sweat and he won’t let me touch him.”

Sungmin touched the back of Donghae’s neck. “No, he’s fine.”

“Min… I want to go back to bed.” Donghae said quietly.

“Ok… I’ll bring your bowls back after Donghae is asleep again.” Sungmin told the worried couple as he helped Donghae up.

They let themselves out and Sungmin helped Donghae up the stairs.


	30. complications

As soon as the door was closed, Donghae started to attack Sungmin with kisses.

“Min…” He whispered between kisses, “Touch me…”

“Are you sure? You’re not well.” He replied.

“Please.” He pouted. Sungmin's shoulder started throbbing again.

Sungmin took Donghae’s shirt off, careful not to bump the IV in his arm. He gently touched the bite he left on Donghae’s shoulder. Donghae kissed him and grabbed his wrist. He brought it down to the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Touch me here.” He said quietly.

Sungmin added some pressure and Donghae moaned while rocking his hips into his palm. Donghae walked them toward the bed and pushed Sungmin down. He went to scoot further up the bed but Donghae’s hands kept him where he was.

Sungmin made a noise of confusion until Donghae took Sungmin’s pants off in one swift motion and started licking the head of his rapidly swelling cock.

Sungmin whimpered, enjoying how forceful Donghae was being. The brunet started licking lower. Leaving open mouthed kisses on the hard flesh, pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside. Sungmin shouted as Donghae licked lower, sucking the soft skin from his sac into his mouth. He pressed roughly with his tongue over and over until Sungmin was a writhing mess. He licked lower at the soft, hardly touched skin below. When he licked hard enough, Sungmin could almost feel a slight pressure on his prostate. He moaned wantonly.

Donghae put Sungmin’s legs over his shoulders and licked lower. His tongue was grazing the sensitive ring of muscles making Sungmin shout out every time it made contact. Sungmin propped himself up onto his elbows so he could see Donghae.

Sungmin flinched when Donghae’s tongue flicked at his skin more urgently.

Donghae turned his head slightly to lick and nip at the scar on Sungmin’s ass cheek before returning to what he was doing.

The raven haired man arched and keened when he felt the soft pink muscle press into his entrance and back out again. He repeated this action until Sungmin kept whimpering his name. Then he pressed his tongue in farther.

“Oh my- nngh Hae- fuck Donghae-” Sungmin managed to choke out as the brunet teased with his tongue. Sungmin was gripping Donghae’s hair tightly trying to get more contact when Donghae pushed in a finger and then two.

He continued licking between the spread fingers that were slowly stretching him.

Sungmin shrieked when Donghae started fluttering his tongue. He replaced his tongue with two more fingers and watched with a pleased smirk when he noticed that Sungmin was slowly stroking himself while trying to rock his hips against the fingers pressing into him.

Donghae licked the precome off of the slit and pushed his fingers in a fraction harder.

Donghae brought himself up and kissed Sungmin hard before moving to the raven haired man’s ear.

“I think I want to fuck you now.” Donghae growled into Sungmin’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked as he pressed his fingers deeply into his lover, curling his fingers just right.

Sungmin moaned wantonly.

“That’s not an answer.” Donghae frowned and pulled his fingers out of Sungmin as slowly as he could, completely removing them from his body. “I guess I’m going to have to deal with this myself.” He teased.

“No! Please! I want you to fuck me, right now.” Sungmin said quickly, a little louder than he wanted.

Donghae covered himself in lube and pressed in, thrusting without waiting for the smaller man to adjust.

Sungmin arched so violently that he almost threw Donghae off of him.

Donghae wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, trapping Sungmin’s hand between them. He hardly had enough room to stroke himself but he did what he could.

“Shit Hae! I’m gonna come like this- ah!” Sungmin croaked from his awkward position.

Donghae lowered his head and captured a dusky nipple between his teeth. He bit just hard enough to make Sungmin tense up and start rocking his hips with abandon as he came between them.

Donghae never slowed down for a second.

“Do you want to keep going or do I need to hurt you again?” Sungmin asked.

“Can’t we do both?” Donghae asked between his teeth. “You’re already getting hard again.”

Sungmin pushed against Donghae and rolled them over so he was on top. Donghae planted his feet on the mattress and bucked up as hard as he could, his hands were on Sungmin’s hips guiding him up and down, forcing him deeper and angling him directly into his prostate. Sungmin let out one long moan that raised in volume with every push and lowered with every pull.

Sungmin leaned back against Donghae’s lap and twisted slightly so he could reach the scar on his thigh.

“I’m sorry” Sungmin breathed as he dug his thumb harshly into the delicate skin, pushing against the sensitive bruise.

“Fuck… Why does that feel so good? It shouldn’t feel that-“ Sungmin pushed a little harder “nnh Shit… So good…”

In a brief moment of insanity, Donghae pushed Sungmin off of him, rolled on top and impaled himself on Sungmin’s cock tearing an overly loud shout from both of their throats.

Neither of them moved.

Sungmin wasn’t expecting that and Donghae was nowhere near prepared enough. Donghae lifted himself up while staring at Sungmin with tears in the corners of his eyes. He leaned backwards on the down stroke and his legs gave out as he came hard. His clenching muscles forced a second orgasm from Sungmin as well, though he didn’t look as happy about it as Donghae did.

The involuntary rocking of Sungmin’s hips made Donghae moan and writhe when he repeatedly brushed the taller man’s prostate.

Donghae rolled off of Sungmin with an obscene groan. Sungmin smacked him across the chest.

“Don’t ever do that again. You could seriously hurt yourself.” He frowned as he helped his lover up to take a shower.

As they were walking the fifteen feet to the shower, Donghae moaned lewdly and Sungmin could only guess why.


	31. last chapter

Sungmin gave up and just carried the man into the shower. He made sure it was colder than was comfortable so Donghae wouldn’t try to jump him in there.

“Keep that arm dry.” Sungmin pointed to the one with the tube still sticking out.

“You’re going to have to wash me off then.” Donghae said as if he was implying a bit more.

“That’s fine.” Sungmin replied, picking up on the not so subtle hint but pretending not to.

Sungmin carried Donghae to bed and surreptitiously grabbed one of the vials from the nightstand.

“What’s that, Min?” Donghae asked when Sungmin sat on the bed pulling his hand onto his still unclothed lap.

“You need to sleep.” Sungmin said quietly.

“I’ve been sleeping. I’m fine.” Donghae said, not realizing that he was already going under.

“I’m sorry, love. I can’t keep hurting you like this.” He kissed Donghae’s forehead, put some sweatpants on both of them and pulled the blanket on top of him. Sungmin frowned and rubbed at the angry looking wound on his own shoulder.

He sat in the living room in front of the TV with Donghae’s phone in his hands. He finally decided to call Ryeowook.

“I think he hurt himself pretty badly while we were having sex again.” He said quietly into the phone. I made him sleep again so he wouldn’t feel it. I’m sure pain is going to turn him on for a few more days.”

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Ryeowook said while putting Donghae’s records down and leaving his private office.

Sungmin stared at the phone in his hands for he didn’t know how long when the doorbell rang.

He threw open the door and immediately started rambling, “Thank god you’re here, Wookie. I had no idea what to do with him and-” He stopped talking. There was a police officer at the door. “Hello. How can I help you?”

“Evening sir, we got a phone call about a domestic disturbance at this address- Holy crap that must have been some animal attack!” Sungmin looked down at his chest, for once forgetting that he was still covered in barely visible scars. They were still visible regardless.

“What is a … domestic disturbance? I heard the phrase once when I was watching a police show on the TV but I assumed it had to do with loud, fighting people who lived in trailers. I was going to ask Donghae about it but he can’t answer me right now.”

“Can I ask how you got the wound on your neck?” The officer asked.

Sungmin’s eyes went wide. He forgot to rebandage it after the shower. “I … er… um… uh”

“He got it on the job.” Ryeowook’s voice rang out from behind the officer. “Speaking of which, I need to look at that for you.”

“Are you… Donghae?” The officer asked.

“No, Donghae is my patient. May I ask what’s wrong?”

“He said there was a doh-mess-tick disturbance?” Sungmin badly enunciated.

“Really now? Were you two that noisy in bed?”

“Son, I’m going to have to ask how old you are.” The officer looked concerned.

Sungmin shrugged.

The policeman grabbed Sungmin’s arm. “We’re going to have to take you into protective custody.”

“I assure you officer, he’s well over the age of consent. You have no right to take him from his home.”

Ryeowook looked at the angry red and raised mark on his neck.

“Sungmin, what did you do to your neck?”

“I haven’t done anything,” He insisted, “But it has been burning lately. Feels like there's something in it.”

Ryeowook turned to the officer and flashed an ID “You’ve had your fun, now I’m going to have to order you to leave.”

The officer looked at the paper in Ryeowook’s hand, saluted and left in a hurry.

“What was that?” Sungmin asked.

“Our ID cards allow us a certain amount of diplomatic immunity and you should learn to carry it on you at all times when you finally get yours.” The raven haired man nodded.

Ryeowook pushed Sungmin toward the kitchen and made him sit in a chair. He pulled out a long thin pair of tweezers and a small scalpel. “This is going to hurt, but I’m going to need your help ok?” Sungmin nodded.

The skin looked like it was trying to heal even though it hadn’t even been an entire day.

“When I cut this open, I’m going to need you to hold it open as best you can, ok?” Sungmin nodded again.

Ryeowook made a small incision and it squirted a putrid white liquid. Ryeowook wasn’t entirely sure what that was but he was going to collect it for testing. He dug through his bag and found what looked like a small portable vacuum. By the time he went back to Sungmin’s shoulder, it had already closed again.

“Interesting…” He mumbled, “This time, hold it open when I cut it ok?” Ryeowook cut into the skin once again and Sungmin immediately pulled on the skin on his shoulder. Ryeowook watched for a moment as the skin looked like it was trying to knit back together.

He turned on the small vacuum and proceeded to ‘Remove the abscess’ as he explained to Sungmin. The spot cleared of blood long enough for him to find what he was looking for. One hand held the vacuum, the tweezers in the other hand reached for the small white bone fragment.

Up until this point, Sungmin had been relatively quiet, focusing on not getting turned on by the pain that was being inflicted on him. When Ryeowook tried to grab the piece of fang, Sungmin shouted in agony as it burrowed deeper of its own volition.

Elsewhere in the house, Donghae shot up in bed and ran down the stairs. He got to the kitchen before his legs gave out on him.

Sungmin ran and helped him up, not caring that if he went anywhere, his shoulder would close up and they’d have to start this again.

“Hae! How are you awake?” Sungmin asked as he picked the brunet up and put him in a chair next to him.

“You’re in pain… I heard you screaming.” He said weakly.

“Goddammit, I have to do this again! Hae, make yourself useful and hold this cut open so I don’t have to do this a fourth time.” Ryeowook ordered.

Once Ryeowook cut Sungmin’s shoulder open, Donghae held the wound open and the doctor handed him the small vacuum as well.

He dug into Sungmin’s shoulder and reached for the bone fragment. It burrowed deeper.

“Sungmin. Kiss Donghae for a moment.” He thought that if he wasn’t paying attention, it would distract him from the pain.

The instant their lips made contact, Ryeowook grabbed the fragment of bone. Sungmin screamed into Donghae’s mouth, and with the hand that wasn’t attached to the arm Ryeowook was currently trying to cut into, he held Donghae to him.

He pulled slowly and the bone fragment seemed to get longer. He grabbed it as far down as he could, and pulled out quickly. He could hear Sungmin crying as he sucked so hard on Donghae’s lip that it started to bleed again.

Ryeowook examined the piece of bone in the light before dropping it into a specimen jar.

He turned his head quickly when he heard Sungmin moan and gasp loudly.

“Hae what are you doing?” Ryeowook asked when he saw that Donghae had attached himself to the bleeding wound on Sungmin’s shoulder.

Sungmin had his head thrown back and was arching into Donghae and was moaning wantonly.

“Hae! Stop it!” Ryeowook shouted as he pried Donghae off of Sungmin’s shoulder.

He was about to call Eeteuk on the phone, when the front door flew open and Yesung burst in.

Donghae started reaching for Sungmin again when Ryeowook ordered Yesung to hang on to Donghae and not let go, no matter what.

Donghae tried to struggle, but ended up face down in an arm bar with Yesung’s knee between his shoulder blades.

Ryeowook held an arm around Sungmin’s neck as he called Eeteuk on the phone.

“Hi… gonna need you to bring me some more tranquilizers and another bag of A+ blood.” He said almost calmly.

Sungmin tried to bite Ryeowook’s arm to get to Donghae but couldn’t bite through the sleeve on his sweater. He settled for _trying_ to bite through the sweater as Ryeowook tried to slow the blood flowing out of his shoulder.

Yesung had a hand on the back of Donghae’s neck and brought his mouth close to his ear. “Donghae. Calm down. You were hurting Sungmin.” Donghae snarled for a moment and then his words sank in.

“Min?” Donghae whimpered.

“Mmh?…” He sounded weak as his grip on Ryeowook’s sweater loosened.

“Oh god! Is he ok?” He struggled, “Did I hurt him?”

“Stop struggling.” Yesung replied. “I’ll let you sit on a chair if you stop struggling. Is this clear?”

“Yeah… I can’t see him from here… Please let me up.” He begged quietly.

Yesung pulled Donghae with him to get a second chair so they could both sit down. Donghae reached his hand out to grab Sungmin’s hand. Yesung had an arm across his shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Donghae asked almost apologetically.

“Yeah.” Sungmin sounded tired, but he tried not to show his fatigue or pain.

Donghae slumped forward in Yesung's arms. He was back to being asleep from the tranquilizer he had been given earlier.

Sungmin stopped struggling. “Is he ok?” Yesung felt his pulse and nodded.

“Just unconscious.” He replied, “is there anything I can do, love?” He asked Ryeowook.

“Not much either of us can do until Teukkie gets here,” The small man said.

“I guess I’ll clean him up til then” He mumbled looking at Donghae slumped backwards on the chair.

Ryeowook and Sungmin watched as Yesung cleaned Donghae off with a hand towel and some water.

“Wookie?” Yesung mumbled while looking closely at Donghae’s lip.

“Hm?”

“When you’re done cleaning Sungmin up, could you give Hae… two or so stitches on his lip? It will keep bleeding if you don’t, I think.”

“Yeah… can you keep talking to Sungmin? Keep him awake while I do that right now?”

“No problem.”

They switched places after Ryeowook instructed Sungmin to keep putting pressure on the gauze on his neck and Yesung sat next to Sungmin. He was helping the small man clean the blood off of his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Sungmin asked, sounding like he was barely clinging to consciousness.

“I drove Wookie here, I came to see what was taking so long. He told me to wait in the car, I’m glad I didn’t listen. You guys needed my help.”

Eeteuk walked cautiously through the front door followed by Eunhyuk.

“What’s going on? Is everything ok?” Eeteuk asked.

“What the hell happened to Hae?”  Eunhyuk followed up.

“Oh… you’re awake… That’s good.” Sungmin said to Eunhyuk sounding half asleep.

“What the hell happened to Sungmin?”

“Emergency kitchen surgery.” Yesung said.

“What the hell happened when I was unconscious?” Eunhyuk half shouted.

“Shhhhh” Sungmin said. “The lady will call the police again.”

“Again?” Eeteuk sounded worried, “What lady?”

“Our neighbour likes to call the police, insisting there is a domestic disturbance any time anyone makes more noise than she is happy with.” Sungmin said.

“Apparently she called the police earlier today because of our… lovebirds here” Ryeowook added.

“Oh, Sungmin, I almost forgot to mention,” Eeteuk turned slightly to look at Sungmin, “Your suggestion for a search and rescue team has been approved by the higher ups barring the fact that we need to find a psychiatrist to help rehabilitate the rescuees and we need to find a place to house them.”

Sungmin let out a tired but happy huff that sounded like it was trying to be a laugh. “Our neighbour is a psychiatrist.” He said with a slur to his voice that could only come from someone who didn’t really have enough blood going to anything important for speech.

Ryeowook stretched and took Sungmin’s pulse. “Blood now” He said to Eeteuk who continued explaining the situation to Sungmin. By this point it was more to distract him than to inform.

“I think the blood has slowed enough to stitch him up.” Yesung said after Ryeowook put an IV in Sungmin’s arm. “Probably a better idea than just putting blood in only for it to leak out.

Ryeowook nodded. “Keep talking to him.” He said to no one in particular. After a moment’s pause, he looked at his partner, “Right… sorry in advance about what Sungmin’s about to do.”

“What are you talking a-“ He was abruptly cut off by Sungmin moaning loudly as Ryeowook started on the first stitch.

“Can you keep him in the chair?” Ryeowook asked when Sungmin started slumping in his seat.

“Sungmin…” Yesung said quietly as he righted the smaller man.

“Sorry… it’s how they raised me…” He apologized through lewd sounding pants.

“What? I thought you were a blood doll, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I was a pet…” Sungmin said just before he moaned again.

Eeteuk glared at Sungmin.

“Yesung. What Sungmin just said, does not go beyond the six of us ok?” Ryeowook stated uncomfortably as Sungmin let out a series of high pitched whimpers.

Sungmin frowned and tried to get up after Ryeowook finished stitching him back together.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ryeowook held him down.

Sungmin pointed at the impressively large tent in his pants. “I have to deal with this.”

Ryeowook sighed and helped the raven haired man up. “We’ll be back.”

Ryeowook stood outside of the half bath looking mildly uncomfortable about the fact that he could hear Sungmin panting and whimpering as quietly as he could through the door.

Everyone in the kitchen heard Donghae start to whine in his sleep almost as if he was responding to his lover.

“I thought dolls were unrecoverable…” Yesung said in confusion. “And you told us about the one pet that was found.”

Donghae jerked up in his sleep. He was panting and mewled softly. He let out a lewd moan and then went back to being motionless.

“Most of pets are kidnapped in their teens and forced to do it or else they are dealt with in less than pleasant ways.” Sungmin said after opening the bathroom door. “I don’t think they can handle what happens to them.”

“You’ve seen pretty much everything they do to the pets haven’t you?” Eeteuk asked.

Sungmin nodded as Ryeowook helped him sit back in the chair.

“What makes you different?” Yesung asked.

“I was raised into it. My parents gave me away when I was barely seven and they started training me pretty much from the beginning.” Sungmin noticed the shocked looks on their faces. “I meant they taught me etiquette, how to walk silently… among other things children probably shouldn’t have to learn.” Sungmin frowned.

“Why did your parents give you up?” Eunhyuk asked sadly.

“I guess I’ll never know.”

“I’m not entirely sure if it’s because you had been fed their blood for too long a period or if one of your parents was dhampyr, but your blood does hold some slightly vampiric properties.” Ryeowook said, checking the status of the bag currently feeding blood into Sungmin. “Which is possibly why this bone fragment wanted to burrow deeper into your neck. and perhaps why your parents gave you up.”

“But that explains why you weren’t killed by even the most violent of masters.” Eunhyuk said.

“Do you think it would matter to Donghae?” Sungmin said as he pushed brown locks out of his lover’s face.

“Not as long as you keep loving me…” Donghae mumbled, half asleep.

“How long have you been awake?” Sungmin scooted closer to Donghae and traced his cheek with the back of a finger.

“Not sure actually… Why does my lip hurt? And what tastes like blood?” He stretched his neck slightly and froze when he saw Yesung. “Where did you come from?”

“I’ve been here since you attacked Sungmin and drank some of his blood.”

Donghae’s face lost all colour. "I did what?” He turned to Sungmin, “Are you ok? I’m so sorry. I can’t remember what happened past being strangled by that vampire.”

“Probably for the best.” Sungmin kissed Donghae’s forehead.

“Honestly Min, if I did anything to hurt you, I don’t think I could live with myself.”

Sungmin placed his hand on Donghae’s left thigh, pulling the IV bag with him. He looked the brunet straight in the face. “I don’t think it’s my injuries we should really concern ourselves with.” He pressed his thumb slightly against the scar on Donghae’s leg.

“OW FUCK!” Donghae shouted as he jumped to his feet. He rolled up his pant leg and looked at his inner thigh. Almost the entire scar was covered in a discoloured bruise. There was a very small set of teeth marks in the middle. “What the hell happened?”

“You had metabolized the blood faster than I expected. It was either hurt you like that or let you suffer in anguish for a few days.” Sungmin looked at Donghae’s crotch for a moment as if he was expecting something to happen.

“What?” Donghae asked impatiently.

“You seem fine… I’ve never seen anyone burn through blood so quickly.” He seemed amazed. “Not even any leftover effects.” He stood up and pulled Donghae to him by his waist. “You’re not feeling horny for no reason are you.” He whispered into the taller man’s ear.

“Not in front of all of these people. What the hell happened?” He whispered back to Sungmin, just as quietly.

Sungmin sat Donghae down and told a slightly abridged version of what happened to them.

Donghae looked slightly horrified. Then his stomach chose to speak up. “I’m now completely disgusted with myself, but for some reason I’m fucking starving.”

“You want to eat?” Sungmin looked excited.

“When do I not want to eat? Of course I want to eat.” He looked confused.

Sungmin hopped to his feet and wobbled a bit before trying to collect some of the food Minho had brought over.

“I really need to examine this stuff” Ryeowook looked at the strange unhealthy coloured liquid in the specimen jar, “it doesn’t make sense that Hae would go back to normal this quickly… especially since this all came out of Sungmin.” He got up and left, mumbling to himself.

“I’m gonna go drive him to the lab. He shouldn’t drive when he’s concentrating.” Yesung grabbed Ryeowook’s things and followed his lover out the door.

A moment later, Ryeowook returned, grabbed Donghae’s hand and lanced his finger to take a small blood sample. He turned around and left again.

After a moment, Eeteuk checked Donghae’s pulse and a few other physical reactions while Eunhyuk did the same to Sungmin.

“He’s right. It’s like nothing happened to you Eeteuk fished a torch out of his pocket and shined it in Donghae’s eyes. Donghae flinched and yelped.

“Did that hurt?” Sungmin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Payback’s a bitch int it?” Sungmin chuckled, “Actually, are you ok Hae? If your eyes are sensitive, that could mean it’s not all out of your system.”

“If that’s the only thing that’s leftover from the blood… poisoning, I think I’m ok”

A while later, Eeteuk decided it was time to leave. There was no more they could help with.

“You two going to be ok on your own?” Eeteuk asked. Sungmin nodded.

“I’ll call if anything weird happens.” Sungmin replied.

The two men were left sitting in the kitchen. Donghae was eating the food that Minho had brought and Sungmin looked so happy he could cry.

Donghae’s phone rang and Sungmin answered it before Donghae could move.

“Don’t come into work until Monday.” Eeteuk said then hung up.

The briefing next week, announced the new four man division of the search and rescue squad, possibly increasing in size, depending on the success of following missions.

They got to the opulent house and as the four men started searching from the bottom up, they heard Eeteuk’s voice over the communication system.

“Ok guys. We’ll do one more sweep to see if any of them survived. Search and rescue, you find anything yet? ”

“No…” Sungmin replied.

A few seconds passed, “How about now?” Another voice rang over the earpieces.

“No” Nichkhun replied.

“What about now?” Eunhyuk asked with a cheeky grin.

“Goddammit Hyukjae, don’t make me shove this flashlight up your…”  Donghae trailed off when his flashlight revealed a door.

“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on a set of sequels for this.  
> it's a great big universe my brain has thought up for this, so look forward to it


End file.
